


black

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, johnmark de fondo, mafia!au, mini cameo de stray kids, nct aparece entero, porque estoy enamorada de nct dream, relaciones de fondo? sisoy, wayv tambien, y de gidle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: - No se lo digas al resto, pero de todos los que hemos cogido, eres mi favorito - le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el moreno -. Puede que no te matemos al final.- Oh, vaya, me alegro tanto de que puede que no me matéis por algo que no he hecho - soltó con evidente ironía Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	1. meet

**Author's Note:**

> mi primera obra :) espero que os guste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entre un capítulo y otro va a pasar el tiempo de forma indeterminada, tipo entre un capítulo y otro pueden pasar 2 días o 3 meses así que no os extrañéis por los tiempos

Donghyuck bufó frustrado, se había tirado lo que parecían horas pataleando, gritando y reclamando respuestas. Se tumbó boca arriba en el camión esperando tener suerte por una vez en su vida. 

El día no había empezado mal, es más, había empezado muy bien cuando encontró una cartera en la calle llena de billetes y con varias tarjetas de pinta cara. Luego, cuando menos se los esperaba, unas grandes manos y unos brazos fuertes lo alzaron y le taparon los ojos, lanzándolo a la parte trasera de un camión. Llevaba más de media hora allí dentro pero por más que gritaba, no parecía que nadie lo escuchase. O eso creía él pero una vez que se puso a chillar de frustración, consiguió escuchar un "ocúpate tú que como vaya yo, lo mato" de un chico con voz grave. 

Donghyuck tiene que admitir que casi se lo hace encima cuando escuchó el camión frenar y la puerta del camión abrirse. Se aleja todo lo que puede de la puerta pero sigue sin parecerle lo suficientemente lejos. Lo que sin duda no se espera es ver a un chico de, más o menos, su edad, un poco más alto que él y con la cara de un ángel. 

\- Mira, chico, o te callas o mando a Renjun a callarte y te aseguro que él es mucho menos amistoso que yo - explicó con indiferencia el chico guapo. 

\- Gracioso que seas tú el amistoso cuando parece que tienes la cabeza metida en el culo - dijo de forma amarga. 

Jaemin dejó salir una risa irónica mientras negaba de forma tranquila. 

\- No se lo digas al resto, pero de todos los que hemos cogido, eres mi favorito - le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado -. Puede que no te matemos al final. 

\- Oh, vaya, me alegro tanto de que puede que no me matéis por algo que no he hecho - soltó con evidente ironía. 

El chico guapo le hizo una seña para que esperase y se aclaró la garganta. 

\- Me quedo aquí atrás. Este chico es puro oro - gritó a los demás mientras se subía a la parte de atrás del camión, cerrando detrás de él. 

Donghyuck se apartó todo lo que pudo del chico bonito pero este pareció ignorar su incomodidad y se sentó a su lado. Por mucho que el castañito se apartaba, Jaemin se volvía a acercar. 

\- No pareces pillar eso del espacio personal - dijo sarcástico Hyuck. 

\- Suerte que me caes bien - sonrió acomodándose -. Ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué pensaste que vender a la mafia era una buena idea? 

\- Yo no - Donghyuck gruñó y se revolvió el pelo con dificultad por las bridas - yo no iba a vender a la mafia. Encontré la cartera en el suelo y pensé devolverla pero al ver el dinero no pude evitarlo. Iba a devolver el resto pero como no sabía la dirección, fui a darlo a la policía. 

\- La información necesaria para que la policia lo cogiera - resumió el mafioso. 

\- ¡No sabía que la cartera pertenecía a alguien de la mafia!¡Ni siquiera os conocía hasta hace un rato! 

\- No me malinterpretes, te creo - le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora - pero aún así tenemos que comprobarlo. 

Donghyuck lo miró asustado y tragó saliva de forma ruidosa. 

[...]

La siguiente hora Donghyuck la denominó en su cabeza como la peor hora de su vida. 

El camión paró en algún momento que no identificó y luego solo fue movimiento. Otros cinco chicos se les unieron a la parte de atrás del camión, sacándolo a la fuerza, poniéndole una venda en los ojos y arrastrándolo de aquí para allá sin mucha delicadeza lo que provocó pequeñas quejas de su parte y un "más os vale no herir al chico de oro" por parte del chico bonito. 

Lo acabaron soltando en una silla de metal donde lo encadenaron de manos y pies. Un muchacho delgado y bajito fue lo primero que vio cuando este le quitó la banda con brusquedad. Otro chico, uno más alto y que parecía más mayor, apartó al primero con suavidad y se quedó justo enfrente de Hyuck. 

Se inclinó un poco hasta que ambas narices casi se rozaban, el chico sonrió y a Donghyuck le recordó a un cachorro de león que había visto en el zoo hacía años. 

\- ¿Donghyuck, verdad? - preguntó el pequeño león, a lo que el castaño asintió dudoso -. Soy Mark, como ya sabrás. Tranquilo, solo voy a hacerte unas preguntas y luego te podrás ir libremente. 

\- No fue a proposito - se le escapó al secuestrado en un hilo de voz. 

Al chico se le congeló la sonrisa, convirtiéndola en una cínica. En un pestañeo, sacó una navaja de no sabía dónde y se la pegó a la garganta, haciendo que al castaño contuviera la respiración. 

\- Creo que no he sido claro - la navaja presionándose más contra su cuello -. Yo pregunto, tú respondes y si no me gusta lo que digas, vamos a tener un problema. 

\- Lo siento - volvió a susurrar, agachando la cabeza con sumisión. 

\- Bien. Primero, ¿cómo encontraste mi cartera? 

\- En el suelo, estaba tirada, lo juro. 

Donghyuck gritó cuando la navaja bajó hasta su pierna y le hizo un corte profundo que empezó a sangrar con rapidez. 

\- No me gusta tu respuesta. 

[...]

Veinte minutos llevaba el castañito siendo torturado cuando explotó. 

Uno de los chicos que había en la sala con él, un pelinegro de mandíbula afilada y rasgos dignos de un modelo suspiró. 

\- No estamos consiguiendo nada, yo me voy con Jaemin - Hyuck consiguió registrar al chico bonito como Jaemin, que había salido de la habitación en cuanto empezaron a torturarlo. 

\- Damos unos minutos, Jeno- pidió Mark secándose el sudor de la frente. 

El tal Jeno sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de sus pantalones, y se llevó un cigarro a la boca encendiéndolo en un segundo. 

El pelinegro se empezó a mover por la habitación, siendo seguido minuciosamente por la mirada del castaño. En cuanto este se acercó a mirarlo con detenimiento, Hyuck aguantó la respiración con miedo. 

Una ceniza cayó del cigarro hasta una de las piernas del castaño y este no tardó ni un segundo en gritar todo lo que daban sus pulmones de sí, combatiendo contra los amarres que lo sujetaban. 

Todos dieron un salto y se echaron varios casos hacia atrás. 

\- Se ha vuelto loco - habló un moreno con un pequeño acento. 

\- Llama a Taeyong - habló Mark muy serio. 

\- Nos va a matar, ¿verdad? - gritó Jeno asustado. 

\- Tú llámalo. 

[...]

\- ¿Qué coño le habéis hecho? - gritaba un pelirrojo de brazos cruzados. 

Donghyuck notaba su cabeza palpitar, empezaba a despertar del desmayo que había sufrido y los gritos lo hacían querer volver a dormir. 

Mark hablaba con el pelirrojo, excusándose diría Hyuck por el tono lastimero del pelinegro. 

\- Por favor, sácame de aquí - susurró el castaño al pelirrojo. 

\- Tranquilo, pequeño, te voy a sacar de aquí - el mayor le sonrió con pena. 

\- Le robó la cartera a Mark - trató de excusarse el de acento chino. 

\- Me da igual lo que hiciera. Miradlo, joder - los cinco muchachos se giraron a mirarlo con cierta pena -. ¿Y qué lleváis así, media hora? No creo que sea un espía formado para superar un interrogatorio así que os habrá dicho todo lo que sabe pero sois tan cabezotas que no lo habéis creído, ¿o me equivoco? 

Un pelinaranja con cara de niño hizo una mueca. 

\- Más o menos - admitió a regañadientes con una voz sorprendentemente grave. 

\- Más o menos - el pelirrojo suspiró -. Desatadlo y llevádselo a Taeil. 

\- Pero... 

\- Me esperaba más de ti, Jeno - lo cortó el pelirrojo -. Ni hablar del resto. Mark, luego reúnete conmigo. 

El pelirrojo salió pisando con fuerza, dejando claro su enfado. 

Un chico peliverde y que lucía bastante joven se acercó a Donghyuck, soltando las esposas de manos y pies con una pequeña llave que llevaba colgada del cuello. 

\- Lo siento - susurró con un acento bastante fuerte. 

"Así que él también es chino" pensó Hyuck para sí mismo. 

El chino peliverde lo condujo fuera de la sala, llevándolo por un laberinto de pasillos dignos de una película de miedo. Una vez llegaron a una gran puerta de metal, el chino (se había presentado como Chenle pero Hyuck estaba más preocupado en salir de allí que en conocer más a su secuestrador) sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad. 

Chenle siguió hablando sobre como en verdad eran buenos chicos y que no debía tomar ese encuentro en cuenta pero Donghyuck siguió callado todo el rato. 

Donghyuck se notaba cada vez más cansado e iba tomando conciencia de sus heridas, de cómo sangraban lenta pero constantemente, de cuánto pesaban sus parpados y de que seguramente Chenle lo estaba distrayendo para llevarlo a otro lugar donde matarlo. 

Con todo eso en la cabeza, Donghyuck notó como no podía más y notó su cuerpo fallar, cayendo al suelo. Lo último que escuchó antes de volver a desmayarse fue el grito que hizo Chenle llamando a Jaemin. 

[...]

Un escozor consiguió levantar a Hyuck con un siseo. 

\- Lo siento, lo siento, intento limpiarlas - se excusó alguien lejos del campo de visión del castaño. 

Se intentó incorporar pero al instante notó unos amarres en sus brazos y piernas que lo impedían moverse. 

\- Por favor - lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos en silencio. 

\- Sí, sí, en seguida - un médico, a juzgar por la bata blanca que llevaba, entró en el campo de vista del castaño a desatarlo de la mesa -. Sin prisas, debes estar mareado. 

\- ¡Dejadme entrar, joder! - escucharon gritar desde fuera. 

Donghyuck pegó un brinco asustado, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. 

\- Voy a hablar con él, tranquilo - habló Taeil con voz suave -. Túmbate de mientras, debes estar débil. 

Hyuck se tumbó encogiéndose todo lo posible, abrazándose las rodillas. 

Dos minutos después el médico volvió a entrar con una sonrisa amable. 

\- Estaba gritando mucho, ¿está bien? - preguntó en un hilo de voz. 

\- Está preocupado por ti. 

Diez minutos más de curas y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, el chico bonito entrando como un torbellino. 

\- Me he lavado, ya no huelo a tabaco - el pelirrosa exclamó con emoción - y esto - sacó una cajetilla de tabaco con un mechero siendo seguido minuciosamente por la mirada del castaño - a la mierda - lo tiró a la basura. 

Donghyuck sonrió más tranquilo. 

\- Gracias - susurró enternecido. 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó el moreno acercándose preocupado a Hyuck. 

\- Quiero dormir, por favor - Donghyuck empezó a temblar asustado. 

\- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche, por favor? Me quedaría más tranquilo si Taeil puede vigilarte las heridas - pidió Jaemin en apenas un susurro. 

El castaño asintió, estaba asustado pero la sonrisa de Jaemin lo lograba tranquilizar un mínimo.


	2. new friendship

Hyuck se despertó sudando y con la respiración acelerada, demasiado asustado para pensar con tranquilidad. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió al pasillo intentando no hacer ningún ruido; la habitación que le habían dado era amplia, limpia y olía a galletas pero él necesitaba su roñoso colchón para dormir.

Avanzó hasta encontrar unas escaleras que intuía que lo conducirían a la entrada, no siendo totalmente consciente de lo grande que es la mansión. Al bajar lo único que se encontró fue una sala pequeña, no más grande que la habitación en la que había dormido, con un silloncito individual y una mesita de té con una lamparita. Donghyuck dio un pequeño salto al ver a su torturador eligiendo un libro de las estanterías que decoraban todas las paredes de la pequeña sala.

\- Hey, tranquilo - habló Mark cuando vio al castañito caerse del susto -. Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño por favor, no huyas.

Mark levantó las manos y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que viera que estaba desarmado.

\- Por favor no - susurró el castaño cuando Mark intentó dar un paso y acercarse.

\- Sí, claro, lo entiendo. Quería disculparme. Sé que a ti no te sirve de nada pero de verdad que creíamos que eras de una banda rival que últimamente no para de jodernos y no podía arriesgarme y - miró fijamente al castaño - lo siento. Simplemente, lo siento, sé cómo debes sentirte y es una mierda.

Hyuck asintió, aún algo asustado.

\- Acepto tus disculpas. Entiendo que podía parecer cómo que era un rival y que en este trabajo no podéis arriesgaros.

Mark dio un par de pasos hacia el castaño.

\- ¿En serio? Oh man, déjame darte un abrazo - avanzó otro paso con los brazos abiertos.

\- Preferiría que por ahora no. Entiendo la situación y que es tu trabajo pero aún así me torturaste y no es algo que vaya a olvidar tan fácilmente - Hyuck se encogió un poco en su lugar con una sonrisa incómoda.

\- Claro, oh sí, perdón - Mark se rascó el cuello también incómodo -. Pues si hay alguna cosa que ayuda a acelerar el proceso de perdonarme, dímelo.

\- La verdad es que sí, quiero - negó con la cabeza - necesito irme de aquí - se corrigió a sí mismo.

\- ¿Seguro que no prefieres esperar a por la mañana? Nadie va a hacerte nada y creo que sería bueno que te revisasen los puntos.

\- No, ahora.

Mark asintió y con una sonrisa se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- Pues sígueme, vamos a salir de aquí.

Mark atravesó infinidad de pasillos, escaleras y puertas antes de plantarse en la entrada. El pelinegro abrió el portón de entrada y se apoyó en él.

\- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera miré tu edad en tu DNI, ¿deberías llamarme hyung?

Mark sonrió y asintió suavemente.

\- Claro, claro. Soy del 99'.

Hyuck se quejó en voz baja.

\- Soy del 00', soy yo quien tiene que llamarte hyung - bromeó.

\- Me tendré que acostumbrar al nuevo título.

\- No le des tanta importancia, que las formalidades las puedo olvidar - le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos rieron durante unos segundos hasta que un silencio algo incómodo se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo y con el resto. Te debemos más que un favor.

\- Gracias, supongo.

Y con esa despedida se fue.

[...]

Dos semanas después se volvió a cruzar con la mafia.

Hyuck estaba solo en una cafetería leyendo un periódico cuando un pelinegro se le sentó enfrente. El castaño ni lo vio de lo inmerso que estaba en su lectura.

\- Hey - Hyuck dio un salto en el sitio ante el saludo, bajando el periódico.

\- Hola, ¿Jeno? - respondió algo asustado.

\- Sí, yo eh...quería disculparme.

\- Oh - se reacomodó en el asiento, incómodo.

\- Sí, bueno, que siento mucho haberte asustado hasta desmayarte - sonrió, sus mejillas subiendo tanto que ocultaron sus ojos.

\- No fue por ti, bueno, en parte sí. Es simplemente que no soporto el tabaco - sonrió de forma conciliadora, aún incómodo.

\- Déjame invitarte a algo por el disgusto.

\- No, en serio...

\- Insisto, déjame invitarte.

Diez minutos y un café después ambos conversaban más tranquilamente.

\- No, en serio, ¿qué edad tienes? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Hago veinte este año.

\- Yo también - sonrió emocionado el castaño -, ¿cuándo?

\- El veinte de abril, ¿y tú?

\- El seis de junio, casi.

\- Así que eres más pequeños eh, a lo mejor deberías llamarme hyung - bromeó el pelinegro.

\- Yah~, Jeno hyung.

Ambos rieron juntos, disfrutando de la compañía.

\- Ahora vamos a ponernos serios, ¿qué te pasó? - preguntó en voz más baja el mayor.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no soporto el tabaco - una mueca incómoda en la cara de Hyuck.

\- He estado en muchos interrogatorios antes y nunca nadie ha reaccionado así, ahora dime, ¿qué te ocurrió ahí dentro? - se había inclinado en la mesa, dando un aura de intimidad a la conversación.

El castaño dejó caer la sonrisa, su piel normalmente acaramelada ahora blanca como la pared.

\- No tengo un buen pasado con el tabaco y con la gente que fuma, cuando te vi allí fumando y la ceniza tocó mi piel. Yo solo - hizo una pausa tibuteando - perdí los papeles.

Jeno se puso muy serio y se cuadró en el asiento.

\- Mírame a los ojos - le dijo de forma dura, el castaño se encogió en su asiento, lágrimas naciendo en sus ojos -. Intuía algo así. Acompáñame.

El castaño se encogió aún más en su asiento, tapándose la cara con los brazos, el mayor lo agarró de uno de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el baño del bar, cerrando una vez hubieron entrado.

\- Por favor, no me pegues - suplicó, lágrimas cayendo.

\- Quítate la camiseta - dijo muy serio.

\- Jeno, lo siento si te he molestado pero por favor...

\- Hyuck, no te voy a hacer nada te lo juro por lo que sea pero hazme un favor y quítate la camiseta - pidió esta vez más suave.

El castaño se quitó la camiseta con lentitud, aún temblando del susto.

\- Jeno, no se por qué estás haciendo esto - susurró muy asustado.

\- Sé reconocer un maltrato al verlo. Esto solo afirma mis sospechas - pasó una mano por el pecho del castaño. Un pecho lleno de quemaduras, moratones y rozaduras.

\- No es nada, soy bastante patoso - trató de volver a ponerse la camiseta, siendo frenado por el pelinegro.

El pelinegro iba a hablar pero se quedó con la boca abierta y simplemente acercó al castaño a sí y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Te estás tratando de convencer a ti mismo, yo no necesito esas mentiras - le susurró en el oído, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza.

Donghyuck entonces empezó a llorar con fuerza. Y allí, en los brazos de un mafioso se sintió a salvo después de años.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, por favor - suplicó sollozando.

\- Pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo y con el resto - y esa oferta volvió a surgir, esta vez más tentadora.

[...]

Tres días después tropezó con Mark. Iba de camino a la tienda y estaba en su mundo por lo que cuando el mayor chocó con él, se sorprendió bastante y cayó de culo al suelo.

\- Lo siento mucho, no miraba por donde iba - empezó a disculparse el castaño.

\- Tranquilo, Hyuck, solo ha sido un accidente - le sonrió Mark mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

Donghyuck palideció durante un segundo al ver la mano frente a él. La aceptó y mordiéndose el labo inferior con fuerza se ayudó del mayor para levantarse, evitando gritar en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, hyung? - preguntó una vez se hubo levantado.

\- Compra semanal - le mostró la lista de la compra que llevaba con una sonrisa tímida -, los niños comen mucho. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo iba - tibuteó durante unos segundos - a la tienda a por unas cosas.

\- Vamos juntos - sonrió el pelinegro.

No había excusa que le hicieran librarse de esa situación. Así que solo asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la tienda.

Veinte minutos después ambos habían comprado todo lo que había en la lista de Mark.

\- ¿Y tu compra? - preguntó Mark mientras estaban en la cola para pagar.

Hyuck volvió a palidecer, no sabiendo qué responder. No, él no podía comprar las curas con Mark delante.

\- Da igual, no era tan importante - trató de quitarle importancia mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Seguro? Puedo esperar - le aseguró el mayor.

\- Sí, sin problema.

\- Oye, ¿me podrias acompañar ahora a casa? - preguntó entonces Mark.

\- No sé si debería ir - tibuteó el menor mirando al suelo.

\- Solo será un segundo, en serio - el castaño asintió dudoso.

Veinticinco minutos de caminata después (aunque a Hyuck le parecieron cincuenta), por fin llegaron a la mansión de la mafia.

Cuando entraron, Mark lo dirigió a su habitación y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó asustado Donghyuck.

\- Tranquilo, nadie nos ha visto - aunque más que tranquilizarlo, eso lo asustó más -. Ahora, quítate los pantalones y siéntate.

\- ¿Mark? - preguntó asustado.

\- Te llevo viendo cojear más de media hora, déjame ver la herida.

El castaño se empezó a bajar los pantalones tímido y se sentó en la cama con una mueca de dolor.

La pierna derecha del castaño era más morada que de su color natural, aparte de varias heridas con mala pinta en la rodilla. Con suavidad, Mark le puso crema y vendó las heridas.

\- ¿Tienes algo más? - preguntó mientras sostenía el botiquín.

Hyuck se quitó la camiseta, quedando en calzoncillos, y dejó ver su brazo derecho y sus costillas. Ambas completamente moradas y con un par de heridas abiertas.

\- Me cai por las escaleras - resumió mientras el mayor siguió curándolo.

\- Pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo y con el resto - le repitió Mark, esta vez en un susurro mientras terminaba de vendar su hombro.

Y Donghyuck tuvo que mirar al techo para evitar derramar una lágrima.

[...]

No fue hasta una semana después que Donghyuck hizo casi de la proposición de los mafiosos.

Llegó a casa y se acostó sin cenar como otras muchas noches. Acurrucado en su colchón polvoriento, arropado por una fina manta ante el frío que aún no se iba y sus tripas rugiendo le complicaban dormirse pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Dos horas después un portazo le hizo despertarse de golpe e incorporarse en la cama por instinto. Voces y ruidos se escuchaban en la cocina así que con cuidado se dirigió allí.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó tímido.

Se asomó a la cocina y efectivamente, un la mesa de la cocina junto a cuatro hombres más y, por lo menos, diez botellas de alcohol se encontraba su padre.

\- Donghyuck, vete a la cama - ladró su padre enfadado y claramente borracho.

\- Que se quede - dijo uno de los amigos de su padre -, pero vente conmigo, belleza, que necesito alguien que me de suerte - habló mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas.

El castaño no quería. Todos los amigos de su padre le asqueaban. Todos olían a alcohol y eran unos viejos salidos, pero temía demasiado a las consecuencias así que se acercó temeroso.

Se quedó de pie frente al hombre que lo había llamado, no sabía decir ni quién era, todos le parecían iguales. Negó cuando este le indicó que se sentara en una de sus piernas, siendo ignorado y arrastrado a las piernas del viejo contra su voluntad.

\- Mejor me voy si estáis jugando - sonrió forzado y trató de levantarse pero una mano en su muslo lo congeló en su lugar.

\- Mejor te quedas y me das una buena noche, ¿sí, bonito? - el hombre empezó a subir la mano por el muslo del castaño, dándole arcadas al nombrado.

\- De verdad, tengo sueño, voy a acostarme - se separó del hombre de un salto y trató de salir de ahí para volver a su cuarto pero lo agarraron del pelo y lo tiraron al suelo.

\- Tú harás lo que nosotras digamos - gritó su padre, propinándole una patada en el estómago.

Donghyuck temió cuando vio a los amigos de su padre levantarse y unirse a él.

[...]

El timbre sonó en medio de la noche y Mark, extrañado, fue a abrir. Suerte que el pelinegro no dormía apenas o nadie habría escuchado la puerta.

En la puerta había una mancha, debía ser una persona pero por la cantidad de sangre que había casi parecía un animal atropellado. El pelinegro corrió hacia el bulto sangrante temiendo que fuera una trampa pero paró en seco cuando una mano se agarró a su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Mark? - preguntó con un hilo de voz el bulto sangrante.

Acercándose más y fijándose, el mayor se asustó aún más.

\- ¿Hyuck? - con cuidado cogió al menor en brazos para llevarlo a la casa -. Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. ¡Taeyong hyung! ¡Taeil hyung! - eso fue lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de desmayarse.

[...]

Donghyuck notó su cabeza girando y sin poder evitarlo se giró sobre un lado y vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

\- Auch - se quejó, agarrándose el estómago con una mueca de dolor.

\- Estás despierto - Mark corrió en su ayuda, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Hyuck tardó unos segundos en enfocar pero en cuanto vio al pelinegro, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Durante varios minutos estuvo así, abrazado al mayor mientras dejaba salir todo lo que tenía dentro.

No le importó que Mark fuera mafioso, no le importó que debería estar asustado, no le importó siquiera que debería alejarse de Mark porque este lo había torturado. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

Diez minutos estuvo abrazado al mafioso hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para poder siquiera hablar.

\- Dime quien fue y lo mataré - le dijo el mayor mientras acunaba su cara entre sus manos.

\- Da igual - negó el castaño evitando la mirada de Mark.

\- Hyuck - el castaño se estremeció ante el nombre -, esto no puede quedarse así.

\- Yo solo - tibuteó nervioso - ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

\- Todo el tiempo que necesites.

[...]

Era de madrugada cuando Donghyuck recibió su primera visita. Pese al cansancio que tenía no había podido pegar ojo por eso de alguna forma agradeció cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura humana.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Jeno en un susurro.

El castañito asintió tímido y se pegó más contra la pared dejando hueco al pelinegro a su lado. Jeno, sin embargo, no se tumbó, simplemente se sentó y dejó una mano pasear por su pelo en suaves caricias.

\- No te esperaba - admitió el menor después de un par de minutos de silencio. Se había permitido relajarse y disfrutar de las caricias con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo esperaba pero tenía que verte - le dedicó una sonrisa suave -. Sé lo duro que ha debido ser esto para ti y no merecías estar solo.

Hyuck tuvo que mirar al techo para contener las lágrimas, saltando ligeramente al notar una mano pasar por su mejilla.

\- No quiero llorar - admitió con la voz rota.

\- Pero deberías. Has pasado por algo traumático, guardar todas las emociones te impedirá superarlas - el pelinegro se tumbó en la cama, abrazándolo de lado de modo que sus narices se rozaban -. Llora hasta quedarte seco y que solo te quede vacio dentro, entonces podrás empezar a superar todo lo que te ha ocurrido.

Hyuck se dejó de contener y abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza, dejando lágrimas silenciosas surcar su cara.

\- Tengo tanto miedo - admitió.

\- Aquí no te pasará nada - lo apartó ligeramente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos -. Quédate y nunca más tendrás miedo, te protegeremos.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía pero una amistad estaba surgiendo en ese momento y el único testigo era Taeyong al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando cada palabra con el corazón encogido.

\- Se va a quedar - susurró para sí mismo.


	3. adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sé que el apellido de Hyuck es Lee pero lo he cambiado para que cuando acepte la custodia se note el cambio de nombre

Una noche se acabó convirtiendo en dos semanas. Poco a poco, Hyuck se fue acostumbrando a la vida en la mafia.

Veía entrar y salir diariamente a mucha gente, mucha más de la que en un principio pensó que pertenecían a la mafia.

\- ¿Chenle? - se acercó al chino una mañana mientras recogían la mesa.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te importaría darme luego una clase? - preguntó tímido.

\- Claro, supongo.

[...]

Veinte minutos después Donghyuck, se encontraba sentado en una mesa frente a una pizarra blanca.

\- Vale, ¿y eso de dónde ha salido? - no pudo contener la pregunta.

\- Dijiste que querías una clase y así verás mejor como se escribe el chino.

El castaño suspiró pesado.

\- Chenle, no quiero una clase de chino. Quiero una clase de la mafia.

\- ¿Clase de la mafia? - repitió el chino mirándolo como si fuera un animal extinguido.

\- Sí, llevo aquí dos semanas y aún no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo se entra a la mafia? ¿Quién es el jefe y dónde está? ¿Por qué de pronto falta tanta gente?

Chenle lo cortó alzando la mano y se giró hacia la pizarra empezando a escribir.

\- Vale, empecemos por lo más fácil. El jefe es Johnny hyung - el nombre Johnny se podía leer en la pizarra en negro -, él se pasa los días reunido. Se encarga de las alianzas y las guerras, nos dice las misiones y es el que manda el dinero mensualmente.

\- ¿Y dónde está? Porque yo aún no lo he visto - cortó el castaño bufando.

\- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? Está reunido, creo que ahora mismo está en Tailandia. Pero en verdad todo eso de que sea el jefe es mentira.

\- ¿Cómo que mentira? ¿Me has estado tomando el pelo?

\- No, bueno no del todo. Johnny hyung es el jefe pero solo de puertas para fuera, porque el resto tenemos a Taeyong hyung.

\- Taeyong hyung sí que tiene pinta de líder - admitió Hyuck.

\- Es más como un padre. Taeyong hyung no suele dejar la casa para vigilarnos y que siempre haya alguien aquí por si atacan. Él es quien nos manda a las misiones y cuida de nosotros, por eso he dicho que es mentira que Johnny hyung sea el jefe.

\- Pero Taeyong hyung ha salido de casa mientras yo he estado aquí. Se fue a una misión con más gente.

\- Vale, es más complicado que eso - trató de explicar el chino, su lengua trabándose -. Nos dividimos en grupos - se giró y escribió en la pizarra "127" - los 127 son algo así como los que tienen neuronas aquí, los que no son un peligro para la humanidad.

\- ¿Intuyo que tú no estás? - preguntó el castaño con un toque humorístico.

\- Claro que no - respondió de la misma forma el chino -. Son personas con contactos o habilidades útiles en situaciones extremas - Chenle empezó a escribir una lista de nombres en la pizarra.

Una vez terminó se apartó dejando que Hyuck leyera. "Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Mark" se dejaba ver en la pizarra.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen?

\- Taeil, ya lo conoces, doctor; Taeyong, papá y nos saca de problemas; Yuta, científico loco repudiado por su propio país; Doyoung...

\- No - cortó el castaño -, no puedes decirme eso sin darme más información. ¿Cómo que científico loco? Necesito saber más - pataleó como un niño chico.

\- No sé si puedo - tibuteó el chino -, es algo así como información clasificada.

\- Quiero ser parte de esto. Quiero ser parte de Nct - admitió el castaño nervioso -. Llevo aquí dos semanas y nunca me he sentido más protegido, más a salvo. Es una tontería - rió de forma amarga Hyuck mientras unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla -, justo aquí es donde debería estar más asustado pero me habéis acogido y curado. Quiero ser parte de esto, quiero quedarme.

Chenle lo miró durante varios segundos en silencio y luego asintió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Johnny hyung volverá en dos días, hablaremos con él pero ten bastante claro que vas a quedarte.

[...]

Unos nudillos pegaron con la oscura madera, un amortiguado "pase" hizo que le entrara un escalofrío.

\- Hyung, tengo una petición - empezó Chenle obligándolo a entrar al despacho del jefe.

Johnny levantó la vista de sus papeles y suspiró con fuerza, dejando claro su cansancio pero el chino pareció simplemente ignorarlo.

\- ¿Es importante?

\- Mucho, y extremadamente urgente.

\- ¿Tanto como cuando dijiste de evacuar la casa porque habías derramado un bol de cereales y no querías que Taeyong lo viera? - Hyuck intento disimular su risa con una tos fingida -. Tranquilo - el jefe le sonrió -, fue bastante gracioso.

\- Esta vez es de verdad - protestó el peliverde -. Hyung, Hyuck quiere...

\- Quiero quedarme - le cortó el castañito con impaciencia -, si me dejáis, claro.

Johnny se acomodó en la silla, dejando de lado sus papeles y los miró directamente. Una mirada fría que hizo que se les parara el corazón durante un segundo.

\- ¿Quedarte?

\- En Nct, quiero unirme - siguió el castaño, intentando que la voz no le temblara.

\- Nunca nadie había querido entrar en la mafia, no voluntariamente. Tendré que hablarlo con Doyoung y Taeyong; y ver si al resto les parece bien, claro - el mayor empezó a hablar para sí mismo -. Dame tiempo para pensarlo y ya te diré.

Los jovenes salieron de la sala haciendo señas de victoria.

[...]

El jefe llamó a sus más cercanos a una reunión esa misma tarde.

\- Me alegra ver que habéis venido todos - dijó con ironía después de que Mark y Doyoung llegaran tarde -. Hoy vamos a discutir un tema que nunca había surgido: alguien quiere unirse a nosotros.

\- Donghyuck debe unirse, no podemos dejar que vuelva a esa casa del demonio - argumentó Mark.

\- Bueno, creo que tú ya has dejando claro lo que piensas sobre el tema. ¿Alguien más quiere opinar antes de la votación?

\- No lo entendéis - volvió a hablar el menor de la sala -. Parece que olvidáis cómo llegó a esta casa: no era más que una bola de huesos rotos, heridas internas y mucho miedo. ¿A alguno le ha contado cómo le ocurrió eso?

\- Su padre, lo sabemos todos - dijo Doyoung.

\- No, esa última vez no. Los amigos de su padre intentaron violarlo, y os aseguro que no ha sido la primera vez, y cuando se negó le dieron una paliza de muerte - habló sin tono alguno para evitar que se le notara la rabia que tenía dentro.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala hasta que Taeyong se levantó de forma abrupta y salió por la puerta con paso decidido.

Jaehyun se levantó de un bote dispuesto a seguirlo.

\- Mierda - susurró entre dientes -. ¡Cogedlo! - gritó cuando vio al pelirrojo armarse dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

Ten y Yuta que estaban pasando por allí se lanzaron sobre el pelirrojo.

\- Hyung, suelta el arma - gritaba Ten.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - el japonés intentaba inmovilizar a Taeyong pero este se resistía.

\- Voy a matar a esos cabrones - con agilidad se libró de los dos extranjeros y se volvió a poner en pie, esta vez para dirigirse al jefe que se había asomado desde el despacho -. Me da igual lo que votéis, está dentro y bajo mi protección. Mueves los hilos que necesites pero para final de esta semana quiero su custodia, no voy a permitir que se lo lleven de ninguna manera.

Mark sonrió emocionado, lo había conseguido.

Johnny suspiró cansado.

\- ¿Alguien se opone?

Ante el silencio que se impuso, simplemente asintió.

\- Pues Nct ahora tiene un nuevo miembro.

[...]

\- Levántate - le dijo Mark una mañana con demasiada emoción teniendo en cuenta la hora.

\- Quiero dormir - farfulló tapándose con las sábanas.

\- Hazme caso, te conviene levantarte.

Con un gruñido se levantó y se vistió con la ropa que Mark le indicó, demasiado dormido para preguntar a qué venía todo eso.

Bajó las escaleras aún sin estar del todo despierto pero eso cambió al ver a Taeyong y Jeno a las puertas del salón vestidos con su traje de combate.

\- ¿Os váis a alguna misión? - preguntó de forma ingenua.

\- No, no exactamente - respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- Aún así es un tema de la mafia y nos gustaría que nos acompañases - pidió el mayor.

Encogiéndose de hombros el castaño los siguió de estaba congregado el resto de Nct.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó el castaño con un toque asustado en la voz.

\- Tranquilo - Jeno le ofreció una sonrisa y le tendió la mano -, no hace falta que te separes de mí si no quieres.

Hyuck aceptó la mano tendida y la apretó con miedo, allí había demasiada gente mirándolo y a la mayoría no los conocía.

Avanzaron hasta estar frente al jefe de la mafia, Donghyuck se fijó en que todos llevaban sus trajes de combate pero no parecían ir especialmente armados. Su traje se parecía bastante al del resto pero en vez de ser negro, era de un gris piedra.

\- ¿Hyung? - preguntó confuso a Johnny.

Este le hizo una seña para que callara y con un gesto de barbilla le indicó a Jeno que se pusiera en formación junto al resto. El castaño se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo al verse desprotegido frente a gente tan temible.

\- Por primera vez en la historia de Nct - empezó el jefe con voz solemne - alguien ha pedido voluntariamente unirse a nosotros. Hoy queremos celebrar la entrada de Kim Donghyuck a la mafia, y más importante, a Nct.

Hyuck levantó la mirada del suelo al jefe con rapidez, aún incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Es una broma? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- No - lo tranquilizó el jefe con una sonrisa suave -, es más, creo que si no te hubiera aceptado habría habido una revolución en la casa.

Johnny hablaba de forma amistosa pero por la mirada que le estaba echando a Taeyong el castañito sabía que no exageraba. Al lado del pelirrojo, Jeno, Mark y Jaemin estaban cuadrados, como comprobando que todos los pasos eran seguidos.

Un pequeño "atiende" hizo que Hyuck volviera su atención al jefe de la mafia.

\- Sí, perdón - una sonrisa imborrable se plantaba en su cara.

\- Necesitamos que jures, Donghyuck - le explicó sacando un libro -. Es más una tradición que un contrato legal. Si pones tu marca en este libro te comprometes a dar tu vida por nosotros al igual que nosotros la damos por ti.

El corazón del castaño se aceleró, notaba el latido resonar hasta en sus orejas. Recuerda momentos muy oscuros de su vida donde pensó en morir para dejarlo todo y ahora le decían que hay gente que moriría por él. La sensación es rara, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y se nota algo ido pero una ola de felicidad lo arrasa.

Sin dudarlo, va a coger el bolígrafo para firmar pero no hay ninguno. Le lanza una mirada a Johnny y este parece comprenderlo.

El líder saca una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo pero Hyuck no se molesta en apartarse o asustarse, ya no. Este se la tiende con una sonrisa.

Se hace un pequeño corte en la contra palma izquierda y apoya su dedo índice derecho en el corte para impregnarlo de sangre. Con seguridad, lo apoya en el libro dejando su marca.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levanta la vista hasta el jefe de la mafia y este le sonríe de vuelta.

\- Ahora solo queda una cosa, pero de eso ya no me encargo yo. Taeyong - llama al pelirrojo que se acerca dudando hasta estar enfrente del castaño.

\- Yo no sabía por qué estabas aquí, no sabía la historia pero cuando me la contaron casi enloquezco. Donghyuck, teníamos claro que ibas a quedarte con nosotros pero temía que te llevasen así que - saca un papel del bolsillo del pantalón - conseguí que me dieran los papeles de custodia.

El castaño lo miraba asombrado, no podía ser verdad.

\- ¿Custodia? - preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

\- Custodia. Si los firmas yo pasaré a tener tu custodia y nadie podrá arrebatarte nunca de nuestro lado - Taeyong apoyó una mano en su hombro, sus ojos sinceros.

\- ¿Harías eso? - parecía un sueño del que no se quería levantar.

\- Era en serio lo de dar nuestra vida por ti - habló Jeno esta vez, su cara de cachorro le ofrecía una sonrisa conciliadora.

Hyuck aceptó el boligrafo que le ofreció el pelinegro y con los nervios a flor de piel, firmó. La firma no más que un garabato por su mano temblorosa pero lo suficiente para que fuera valido.

\- Bienvenido a nuestra familia, bienvenido a Nct - le dijo Johnny poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos del castaño, sin poder evitarlo una cayó por su mejilla mientras reía con suavidad. Sin poder contenerse abrazó al líder mafioso moviéndolo por haberlo pillado desprevenido.

\- Gracias.

Johnny aún estaba algo perplejo pero devolvió el abrazo en cuestión de segundos por la mirada que le estaban echando Taeyong y Mark.

\- Te lo has ganado - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

[...]

\- Bienvenido a tu primera clase como miembro oficial - anunció Mark con una gran sonrisa.

La sala estaba dispuesta como una clase, al igual que cuando estuvo allí con Chenle. Mark estaba junto a la pizarra y Donghyuck estaba sentado tras un pupitre, al igual que en una clase normal.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de esto - admitió el castaño - más que darme respuestas, Chenle hizo que tuviera más preguntas.

\- Ahora yo estoy aquí y te solucionaré todas las dudas.

Hyuck no dejó que el mayor siguiera con su discurso antes de cortarlo con su mayor pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que Yuta hyung es un científico loco repudiado por su país?

Mark se lo pensó unos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Veo que Chenle contó solo lo interesante - suspiró divertido -. Vale, Yuta hyung como ya sabrás es japonés.

\- Hasta ahí llego - el castaño rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

\- ¡Deja de interrumpirme! - protestó el mayor -. Bueno, hace varios años Johhny fue a Japón en busca de algunos contactos, necesitabamos gente allí que nos representara, y por pura casualidad se encontró a Yuta. Yuta hyung trabajaba para el gobierno y nos prometió información pero ni dos semanas después nos llegó un mensaje suyo que necesitabamos ir allí a por él.

\- ¿Qué había hecho?

\- Bueno, al parecer estaban tras su pista y decidió hacer un clásico suyo. Puso bombas. Derribó varios edificios importantes lo que fue alucinante es que apenas hubiera heridos, fue una obra de arte pirotécnica.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Seamos sinceros, Yuta no funciona bien cuando está nervioso. Cuando vio que lo estaban vigilando hizo lo que mejor hace, poner bombas. Así que fuimos hacía Japón para sacarlo allí entre disparos y amenazas de muerte.

\- ¿Eso es todo? No veo por qué está repudiado.

\- Eso fue hace cinco años. Hace dos años volvimos a por unos asuntos y al verlo la policía se puso loca, en quince minutos estábamos rodeados. Nosotros tampoco creíamos que estuviera repudiado hasta ese momento pero ya hemos llegado a la conclusión que Yuta no podrá pisar Japón en mucho tiempo.

Donghyuck parecía conforme con la respuesta, Mark lo podía decir por la sonrisa suave que tenía plasmada.

\- ¿Alguna otra historia interesante?

\- No se me ocurre ninguna ahora - admitió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y el chico silencioso? - preguntó entonces Hyuck.

\- ¿Quién es el chico silencioso?

\- Lo he visto por aquí un par de veces dando vueltas. Tiene el pelo naranja, delgado y alto - explicó vagamente -. Solo lo he visto de noche y siempre parece asustado.

\- Es Jungwoo hyung. Es nuestro mejor francotirador y un buen estratega pero no le gusta mucho la gente por eso no lo verás a menudo por aquí, es por eso que siempre se encarga de los turnos de noche. ¿Alguien más de quien tengas dudas o empezamos las clases?

\- ¿Lo de las clase va en serio? - preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

\- Claro, para pertenecer a la mafia tienes que estudiar tanto como para cualquier otro trabajo.

Hyuck dejó salir un gruñido disconforme para hacer notar su molestia.

\- No lo veo divertido. Y ademas, ¿qué tendría que aprender?

\- Jae hyung enseña anatomía, Taeil hyung enfermería básica, Doyoung hyung te ayudará en la preparación psicológica por si te secuestran y te torturan, Yuta te dará química, Taeyong te enseñará todo sobre en armas blancas, Winwin en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y yo te daré tiro.

\- Eso son como mil millones de cosas - se quejó el castaño dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- En cuanto empieces verás que muchas cosas están relacionadas. Con anatomía, enfermería y combate serán más fáciles. Química te ayudará a entender cómo funciona el cuerpo y cómo arreglarlo y te servirá con las armas. Te aseguro que todo lo que aprendas, lo utilizarás.

Donghyuck pareció conforme esta vez y con un ligero asentimiento se reclinó en la silla.

\- ¿Y cuando empiezo?


	4. getting better

La primera vez que Taeyong vió a Donghyuck en pantalones cortos quiso llorar. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo actuar ante la visión del peliplateado con tobillos no más anchos que su muñeca y rodillas esqueléticas que apenas lo sostenían.

No lo confundan, Tae había visto a Renjun en bañador y, aunque el chino era de complexión delgada, estaba menos delgado que Donghyuck. Eso sin contar que la normalmente piel canela del menor en sus piernas era sustituida por incontables parches morados y verdes, junto a varias cicatrices, un par de quemaduras preocupantemente grandes y una postilla que aún se estaba formando.

\- ¿Hyung, me pasas mi chaqueta? - pidió con una sonrisa el menor -. Tengo algo de frío.

Tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le hizo en el corazón ante esa declaración, le tendió la chaqueta. Cogió aire un par de veces para que no le temblara la voz, temeroso de ofender o asustar al menor.

\- Hyuck, acompáñame. Vamos a ver a Taeil hyung - pidió con la voz débil.

Hyuck cogió la mano que Taeyong le tendía algo extrañado pero contento con el contacto físico.

Fueron caminando por la casa sin prisas pero en cuanto fueron a entrar en la zona hospitalaria el menor se sintió extrañamente mal, parándose en el sitio.

\- No quiero entrar.

Taeyong se paró también para mirarlo alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- La última vez que alguien me llevó al médico no fue bien, no quiero repetir eso - murmuró asustado.

\- Es Taeil hyung, lo conoces, ya te ha tratado antes. No te va a pasar nada, lo prometo - Taeyong habló muy suave, intentando no asustar más al menor, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Dudoso, Hyuck volvió a tomar la mano de Taeyong y juntos entraron a la enfermería.

[...]

\- Su peso está muy por debajo de lo normal y tiene muchas más cicatrices de las que le vi en un principio, sin contar heridas tanto internas como externas que han sanado mal.

\- No hables tan alto, te puede oir - recriminó Taeyong al médico preocupado -. No sabía hasta que punto iba a estar de mal, pero en mis sospechas no entraba esto ni de lejos.

\- Necesita comer, dormir, un psicólogo y unas curas. En ese orden.

\- ¿Alguna cosa en especial?

\- Proteína, mucha. Necesita coger peso antes de que no pueda ni estar de pie de los mareos *- susurró el médico.

Taeyong asintió algo ido y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

[...]

\- Esto es - Hyuck abrió los ojos asombrado - mucha comida.

Mark se sentó junto al peliplateado en la mesa, apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos. Dejó pasar unos segundos buscando las palabras precisas.

\- Tae hyung pensó que te vendría bien comer algo con sustancia.

\- No creo que pueda, Makku.

Mark se acercó al menor a sí mismo para abrazarlo con mayor comodidad.

\- Lo sé - habló contra su pelo, dejando un beso.

Se quedaron allí un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el pelinegro susurró un "se va a enfriar, comamos".

\- ¿Cómo se llama esto? - preguntó probando uno de los plato.

\- Es un estofado, ¿nunca lo has probado? - Mark trató de ocultar su asombro.

\- No, no solía tener mucha variedad de comida. Solía comer sopa, ramen en invierno, y no cenaba - admitió mientras se volvía a llenar la boca.

Mark apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, evitando que el peliplateado viera su enfado.

\- Pues haré que pruebes muchos platos nuevos - el canadiense plantó una sonrisa en su cara antes de coger unas patatas del plato.

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar.

\- Pues acompáñame en este viaje culinario. Soy Mark y hoy seré tu guía.

El peliplateado rió, una mano yendo de forma instintiva a su boca para tratar de ocultar su sonrisa.

[...]

\- Pon bien las manos - volvió a corregir el pelirrosa.

\- Las estoy poniendo bien - masculló entre dientes Donghyuck.

\- Si las estás poniendo bien, entonces explícame esto - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jaemin le arrebató el arma de las manos con facilidad -. Te la he podido quitar, no las tenías bien puestas.

Donghyuck volvió a arrebatarle la pistola con cierta molestia.

\- Voy a seguir entrenando hasta ser mejor que tú - le dijo muy serio.

Jaemin rió sarcástico y con una mirada arrogante le respondió.

\- Para eso primero tendrías que seguir mis instrucciones.

Donghyuck cogió bien el arma y disparó a Jaemin, la bala dando en el suelo junto al pie del menor.

\- Pues creo que la estaba cogiendo bien.

Jaemin trató de ocultar una sonrisa irónica. Sujetó del brazo al peliplateado, ocultando su asombro cuando su mano rodeaba el bicep contrario sin problema alguno.

\- No retes a tu maestro hasta que puedas superarlo. De lo contrario, puedes hacer un ridículo muy grande.

Era el momento del peliplateado de reír, librándose de forma brusca del agarre.

\- El único ridículo eres tú - le dijo con asco -. No me des lecciones de humildad mientras se te pone dura por estar al mando, salido - cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala de entrenamiento tranquilo.

Jaemin gruñó rabioso sabiendo que tenía la razón, así no se iba a hacer respetar.

[...]

\- ¿Vienes a disculparte o a cascártela? - preguntó el castaño sin levantar la vista de su libro.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes tu propio cuarto, podrías estar allí en vez de ocupar mi cama - le dijo pasando por su lado hasta entrar al baño privado de la habitación.

\- ¿Para qué? Estoy harto de escuchar a la parejita y hace días que Mark no se asoma por su dormitorio - levantó de forma vaga la mirada, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda del pelirrosa mientras este se miraba unas heridas en el espejo del baño - ¿Planeas cerrar la puerta mientras te duchas o pretendes hacer de stripper?

\- Es mi cuarto y haré lo que quiera, si no me quieres ver desnudo puedes irte - se giró con una sonrisa condescendiente para encararlo -. Aunque sé que quieres verlo.

\- No soy yo el que va por ahí con una erección.

Jaemin se había vuelto al espejo, aplicándose alcohol en las heridas y lo miró a través del espejo.

\- ¿Hasta cuando piensas echarme eso en cara?

\- Hasta que hagas un ridículo mayor.

Escuchó el bufido de Jaemin seguido del sonido de la ducha encendiéndose. No quería admitirlo pero tenía la tentación de mirar. Jaemin podía sacarlo de sus casillas de vez en cuando pero tenían una complicidad y una química innegable y el castaño se había pillado a sí mismo observando al pelirrosa sin querer.

Intentando ser silencioso, se movió en la cama para tener una mejor vista del baño sin que fuera obvio lo que hacía, encontrándose con la mirada juguetona del pelirrosa.

\- Te lo dije, sé que quieres verme desnudo - le dijo.

Antes de que el castaño protestara, Jaemin se levantó del filo de la bañera donde se había sentado y se quitó los pantalones, entrando a ducharse y a la completa vista del contrario.

\- Algo bueno tenías que tener, y como no es tu actitud se ve que es tu cuerpo - le dijo aún observando fijamente cómo se contraía su espalda mientras se lavaba el pelo.

\- ¿Seguro que no es porque estás pillado por mí?

\- Déjate de tonterías, Na - devolvió la vista al libro.

[...]

\- Por favor - suplicó Jeno.

\- Jen, estoy bien, en serio - insistió Donghyuck levantándose de la mesa.

\- Ya hemos hablado esto, no se trata de si tú piensas que estás bien - trató de explicarle con paciencia -. A veces, simplemente tienes que hacer cosas porque son buenas para tí incluso si piensas que no lo necesitas.

\- Pero esto es innecesario, ya he comido.

\- ¿Hace cuanto? - preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

\- ¡Hace nada!

\- Donghyuck, horas. ¿Hace cuantas horas?

El castaño se giró para no mirarlo directamente, incómodo. Se rascó la muñeca de forma incosciente.

\- No fue hace tanto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Mark entrando a la cocina con Jaemin.

\- Nada - respondió Donghyuck con rapidez, aprovechando la entrada del moreno para levantarse y tratar salir de la cocina.

Con una mirada de Jeno, Jaemin cogió al castaño y le apresó los brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

\- Lo siento, precioso, pero no nos fiamos - le dijo con cariño mientras el castaño pataleaba intentando librarse.

\- ¡No! - pidió intentando librarse del agarre - ¡Estoy bien!

\- Hyuck, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Mark con suavidad.

\- Estoy bien, en serio - varias lágrimas caían por las mejillas del castaño -. Por favor, Mark - dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro del pelirrosa.

\- Hyuck, ya hemos hablado esto, necesitas comer.

\- No puedo hacerlo, yo no quiero que pase nada malo - el castaño siguió llorando.

\- Nadie te va a hacer nada, estás a salvo - intentó explicarle pero el menor no parecía escucharlo.

\- No. Páralo todo, por favor.

Mark levantó la mano para pasársela por el pelo pero el castaño se encogió ante el gesto, callándose al instante.

\- No vamos a pegarte - aseguró Jeno que hasta entonces había estado callado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - susurró Donghyuck aún encogido sobre sí mismo.

Jaemin aflojó el agarre y se movió para abrazarlo en vez de sujetarlo.

\- Ven, precioso - el pelirrosa cogió en brazos al castaño, sin decir una palabra cuando este se aferró a él con fuerza -. Ahora vuelvo - se dirigió a Jeno y Mark que lo miraban estupefactos.

\- ¿Qué vas a...? - preguntó Jeno.

\- Dejadme un segundo - cuando Mark y Jeno siguieron mirándolo desconfiados, habló algo molesto -. Por favor, un segundo.

Ambos salieron de la cocina, dejando al pelirrosa a solas con Donghyuck. Una vez solos, Jaemin se sentó en una de las sillas aún con el castaño encima.

\- No puedo hacerlo - susurró el castaño después de varios minutos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo siento - susurró con la cara escondida en su cuello.

\- No tienes que disculparte, entiendo que te afecte.

\- Lo siento por molestaros, porque tengas que encargarte de mí. Sé que soy un estorbo - su voz sonaba amortiguada, lágrimas cayendo hasta la camisa del pelirrosa.

\- ¡No! - protestó entonces Jaemin, dejando caricias en la espalda contraria -. No eres un estorbo y no debes disculparte por cómo te sientes - se quedaron varios minutos más sin moverse -. Estás bien, estamos bien - aseguró el pelirrosa con suavidad.

[...]

A partir de entonces, cuando había problemas solían recurrir al pelirrosa. Empezó como cosa de una vez pero al poco se dieron cuenta que el pelirrosa era de más utilidad que la mayoría de la casa junta normalmente.

\- Hola de nuevo - habló el castaño encogido sobre una de las sillas del comedor, la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

\- Hola - saludó el pelirrosa sentándose a su lado con un café.

\- Han tardado mucho en llamarte - siguió hablando sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Ya sabes cómo se ponen, están molestos porque son unos inútiles sin mí - gritó la última parte hacia el salón -. Nos siguen escuchando para adivinar cuál es mi "método mágico" - le dijo al castaño.

\- ¿De verdad piensan que tienes un método mágico o algo así?

\- Bueno, me gusta pensar que es así.

\- ¿Y me vas a desvelar tu método mágica a mí?

El pelirrosa se inclinó en la mesa y con una sonrisa susurró.

\- Tu despecho - bebió del café al ver al castaño fruncir el ceño -. Eres tan cabezota que en cuanto te dicen algo en tu contra, haces lo contrario por despecho. ¿O me vas a decir que si te dijera que eres pésimo en el cuerpo a cuerpo no te dan ganas de comer solo para conseguir más músculo y demostrarme lo contrario?

El castaño lo miró, molesto.

\- No te soporto - le dijo con sinceridad.

\- Y aún así vas a hacerme caso y vas a terminarte eso - señaló el plato lleno de comida que tenía delante.

Aún molesto, el castaño cogió el tenedor y empezó a comerse lentamente los huevos revueltos.


	5. crush

Jaemin tenía un crush, y era demasiado evidente.

Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que el traficante tenía una debilidad por el menor de la casa y que en más de una ocasión se había lanzado a las manos con otros por decirle algo al pequeño Jisung.

Pero vaya que esto era diferente. Era peor.

Todo quedó claro cuando una mañana el más temido de los jóvenes entró a la cocina de forma despreocupada a hacerse su café como todas las mañanas. Con la única diferencia de que su pelo había pasado de castaño a...rosa.

Jaemin había demostrado hace tiempo su aversión a que le tocaran el pelo o que le propusieran cambiarselo de color, por eso había sido tan chocante para todos verlo así.

El traficante se limitó a servirse su café y salir de la cocina, sin poder evitar ver la sonrisa que el nuevo trataba de ocultar.

Porque tal vez (y solo tal vez) Jaemin había escuchado al chico nuevo, Donghyuck, y a Renjun hablar de lo geniales que son los pelos de tonos fantasía; sobretodo los tonos morados y rosados.

\- Te queda bien - le murmuró Hyuck esa misma tarde mientras entraba al salón.

\- ¿Acaso es un halago? - preguntó el menor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Solo es una observación, no te creas tanto - dijo mientras cogía un libro y salía de la sala.

Jaemin observó el meneo de caderas con el que el castaño salió, disfrutando de la vista y de esa insolencia que le encantaba.

[...]

\- Jaemin, ven - llamó Mark a gritos desde la sala de entrenamientos.

Con resentimiento se levantó de su sitio en la pequeña biblioteca y se dirigió hacia los niveles inferiores donde lo esperaba el canadiense.

\- ¿Para qué haces que me levante? - preguntó exasperado.

\- Tengo que irme a una reunión bastante importante, te toca darle clase a Hyuck. Solo ayúdale con la posición de tiro y podéis acabar pronto.

Con un suspiro cansado el pelirrosa se dirigió hacia las dianas.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó el castaño al verlo llegar pistola en mano.

\- Hoy te daré yo la clase - el pelirrosa le sonrió con un guiño.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - bufó el castaño exasperado.

\- Si me adoras.

\- Adoro las flores y no tengo un jardín en el cuarto. Así que aire - le hizo señas para que se fuera de la habitación.

Jaemin cogió el brazo estirado de Hyuck y se ayudó de él para tumbar al castaño sin especial problema.

\- Hasta que no puedas vencerme cuerpo a cuerpo, voy a darte clase.

Hyuck siguió refunfuñando por lo bajo pero aceptó.

\- Una clase de tiro y ya está.

\- Vale, en cuanto aciertes tres tiros seguidos puedes irte.

Jaemin sabía que Hyuck era bueno pero no como para acertar tres tiros seguidos y la cara que puso el mayor solo se lo reafirmó.

\- Minnie - susurró cansado el castaño, dejando que el mote rodara de su boca sin notar como el nombrado tuvo un ligero escalofrio.

\- Hyuck, tres tiros y todo resuelto - acunó la cara del castaño con una de sus manos con cariño.

\- ¿Y luego una peli?

\- Con palomitas y todo.

[...]

Donghyuck estaba malo, algo tan tonto como una gripe pero que lo tenía postrado en cama. Llevaba ya tres días enfermo sin poder entrenar, salir o simplemente comer por su cuenta.

\- Puedo calentarme la comida yo solo, muchas gracias - dijo en tono irónico el castaño mientras le arrebataba un bote de sopa precocinada de las manos a Mark.

\- Pero nos vamos a ir y te vas a quedar solo - trató de razonar el líder de Dream -. Estás muy débil para quedarte solo, no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo en este estado.

\- Tae hyung va a estar y si veo que me encuentro peor iré al hospital - negoció el castaño -. ¿Trato?

Mark lo miró reticente pero aceptó la mano que le tendía el castaño con un bufido.

[...]

Dos horas llevaba solo Hyuck cuando empezó a notar como la fiebre subía y le costaba cada vez más levantarse.

Entre gruñidos se arrastró al salón en busca de Taeyong para que lo ahogara en medicinas o lo llevara al hospital a dejarlo morir (no, Donghyuck no era nada melodramático) pero se encontró con un salón desierto.

\- Voy a morir en soledad - declaró al cielo.

\- Ya quisieras - escuchó una voz en la cocina.

\- ¿Dios? ¿Has escuchado mis plegarias? - preguntó mirando al techo asombrado.

\- No exactamente - Jaemin atravesó la puerta del salón con una botella de agua en una mano y varias cajas en la otra.

\- ¿Drogas?

\- Medicinas - dejó todo en la mesa del salón y se sentó a su lado en el sofá en el que estaba tirado el castaño.

\- Creí que todo el mundo estaba fuera de la casa - se incorporó hasta estar sentado para poder apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrosa.

\- He venido a reemplazar a hyung, tenía que ir a resolver un estropicio de Chenle y Jisung.

\- Así que te ha tocado el marrón de cuidar al enfermo - trató de bromear con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Digamos que me he ofrecido voluntario - le tendió la botella de agua para que bebiera -. Debes estar sediento.

Aceptó con una sonrisa tímida y se bebió media botella de una vez.

\- Lo siento - susurró - estoy sudando y me he pegado a ti, debo darte asco ahora mismo.

\- No me das asco, tranquilo. Pero es verdad que no te vendría mal una ducha, justo después de tomarte tus medicinas - le tendió dos pastillas que aceptó rapidamente.

Hyuck se las tragó con un buche de agua y tendió las manos hacia el menor para que lo cogiese en brazos.

\- Ducha - pidió con voz aniñada y un puchero.

\- Me toca cuidar de un bebé grande por lo que veo - bromeó el pelirrosa.

\- Un chico grande enfermo, hay una gran diferencia - protestó aún con la voz de niño chico.

\- Claro - dijo irónico - mi chico grande.

[...]

Donghuck no se molestó en llamar a la puerta o avisar de su presencia antes de entrar a la habitación del menor. Sin mucho miramiento se lanzó sobre la cama de este, siendo recibido por un cuchillo que apuntaba a su yugular.

\- Joder, esto es demasiado kinky hasta para mí - murmuró el castañito mientras apartaba con un dedo el cuchillo de su cuello.

Jaemin tiró el cuchillo al suelo con un bufido y se lanzó sobre el mayor con ganas de matarlo.

\- ¿Tú eres idiota o que te pasa? ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre meterse en la habitación de un asesino sin llamar y lanzarse sobre su cama sin miramiento? - Jaemin se dedicaba a sacudirlo con fuerza mientras le echaba todo en cama. Una vez hubo acabado, lo soltó de forma brusca dejándolo desorientado.

\- En mi defensa...

\- Oh, así que ahora tienes una defensa - murmuró el pelirrosa con sarcasmos.

\- Sí, en mi defensa Jeno y Renjun estaban poniéndose demasiado mimosos.

\- ¿Están haciendo esa cosa tonta de pelearse para luego besarse? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

El castañito abrió los ojos de forma cómica y asintió de con efusividad.

\- Así que no lo hacen solo por fastidiarme.

\- Dios no, lo llevan haciendo desde que los conocí prácticamente, son bastante melodramáticos.

\- Un consejo, si haces esa cosa romántica de que uno se vaya y el otro le coja de la mano para volverlo de forma dramática más de cinco veces en diez minutos, pierde lo romántico y dramático.

Jaemin dejó salir una carcajada para seguir riéndose escandalosamente.

\- ¿Y a qué has venido aquí? - preguntó una vez se hubo calmado.

\- ¿No es obvio? A dormir.

Jaemin lo miró con mucha seriedad de pronto, haciendo que el castañito se sintiera cohibido.

\- ¿Intuyo que eso es un no? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- Vale - masculló de mal humor -, pero al mínimo ruido te echo.

El mayor asintió efusivamente, acomodándose entonces en la cama. Jaemin lo observó un par de segundos antes de pasar sus brazos por el pecho del castañito y pegarlo a su cuerpo con confianza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - preguntó el mayor con los ojos cerrados ya listo para dormir.

\- Cama estrecha, ocupas gran parte y hace frío - resumió quitándole importancia.

Donghyuck resopló molesto y se acomodó entre los brazos del menor. La nariz del castañito sobre el cuello del pelirrosa, una de las piernas del mayor sobre la cintura contraria y respiraciones coordinadas.

[...]

El sol había salido hacía solo un par de horas pero el pelirrosa ya estaba despierto y con un gran problema: el chico entre sus brazos estaba profundamente dormido y no quería despertarlo pero necesitaba un café.

\- Donghyuck - llamó en voz baja sin moverse demasiado - Hyuck - volvió a llamarlo esta vez acariciando su cara con una de sus manos.

Siguió llamándolo durante unos minutos pero el castaño no parecía querer despertar y Jaemin cada vez veía con más adoración al chico entre sus brazos. Dejó un meso en su mejilla pero el mayor no parecía perturbarse lo más mínimo.

Frustrado, se movió dejando a Hyuck sobre su pecho lo que hizo que este encogiera la nariz de forma graciosa y empezara a balbucear.

\- Quieto - pidió aún medio dormido.

\- Tengo que levantarme - trató de explicar pero el otro parecía muy concentrado en recuperar el calor que había perdido al cambiar de posición por lo que Jaemin se rindió, volviendo q abrazarlo.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en volver a caer dormido acariciando el pelo del castaño.

[...]

Nueve de la mañana y Jaemin aún no había bajado a desayunar, algo pasaba.

Apuestas y rumores corrían por la casa, Jeno era el que había dicho que el nuevo se había ido de la habitación a dormir en otra parte y en cuanto echaron en falta al traficante los cotilleos corrieron rápidos.

En la mesa del desayuno se veía dinero ir y venir, apuestas anotadas en servilletas arrugadas. Todo iba bien hasta que surgió la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a confirmarlo? - preguntó Mark.

Lucas sonrió de medio lado con chulería.

\- Lo sabremos.

No fue hasta que diez minutos después bajaron la codiciada pareja a desayunar que todos se callaron.

Jaemin se dirigió directamente a la cafetera y hasta que no se hubo tomado su primer café del día no se sentó en la mesa. Por otro lado, Donghyuck saludó a todos con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Yang Yang con un plato de tostadas.

El desayuno era incómodo, nadie hablaba pero se notaba cómo miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó después de unos minutos el pelirrosa con impaciencia.

\- Solo queríamos saber que tal habéis dormido - Yuta sonrió de forma espeluznante.

\- Bueno obviamente no - farfulló el castaño enfadado, generando expectación en el ambiente - la parejita esta no me dejaba dormir con sus dramas de telenovela - señaló a Jeno y Renjun mientras los miraba mal.

\- Tampoco es que haya sido especialmente bonito dormir contigo - susurró Jaemin para luego beber de su café.

Doyoung se volvió loco en ese momento, excusándose para salir de allí cuanto antes porque iba a perder todos sus ahorros.

\- ¿Os habéis acostado? - preguntó Johnny sin rodeos una vez Doyoung se hubo ido.

El "no" de Hyuck quedó tapado por un "sí" de Jaemin.

\- No, ni de lejos. No lo dejaría tocarme ni con un palo.

\- Pues bien que anoche disfrutabas - el pelirrosa le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba, dejando al mayor solo ante todas las preguntas que seguían a tales declaraciones.

[...]

Jaemin y Donghyuck iba caminando por la calle de vuelta tras recoger un pedido. Grandes ráfagas de viento se colaban por sus abrigos, helándolos hasta los huesos.

Una vez hubieron entrado en la casa y se quitaron los chaquetones, Hyuck se sentó en el salón frente a la chimenea hecho burrito en una manta tratando de recuperar el calor perdido mientras Jaemin iba a entregar el pedido a Taeyong.

\- No te duermas aquí que vas a despertar dolorido - el castaño escuchó tras la bruma del sueño.

\- Joder - siseó Hyuck cuando una mano helada tocó su cuello -. ¿Me has puesto hielo encima?

\- Es solo mi mano, no exageres - bufó el pelirrosa.

\- Ven - susurró el castaño haciéndole hueco al traficante en el sofá.

Extrañado, el pelirrosa se sentó en el sofá siendo abrazado al segundo por el castaño.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó sin moverse, no queriendo separarse.

\- Calentarte, estás helado.

Tras un par de minutos abrazados el mayor decidió tomar medidas drásticas sentándose en el regazo del pelirrosa arropándolo todo lo que podía.

\- Gracias - susurró Jaemin apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del castaño devolviendo el abrazo.

\- Esto lo hago por mí, para no soportar tus manos heladas. No te creas tanto - bufó el castaño tratando de quitarle importancia.

Pero en secreto el castaño intentaba que no se notara cómo el tacto de Jaemin lo derretía, esperando que no lo soltase.

[...]

Jaemin y Donghyuck estaban acurrucados viendo una peli en el cuarto del menor. El pelirrosa estaba sentado apoyado en el respaldo de la cama con Hyuck entre sus piernas, siendo abrazado con fuerza por el menor.

\- Repíteme porqué estamos viendo esto - pidió con un suspiro Hyuck.

\- Porque me quieres y aceptas mi amor por Shrek.

\- Sí, sí, como sea - bufó.

Quince minutos después el castañito decidió ponerse a jugar en su móvil. Jaemin, buscando su atención, se dedicó a ir dejando pequeños mordiscos en la nuca del mayor.

Donghyuck tuvo un escalofrio involuntario por lo que se quejó en voz bajita para que el pelirrosa lo dejase tranquilo. Jaemin no estaba conforme aún así que pasó al lóbulo contrario mordiendo suavemente, esta vez haciendo que Hyuck dejara salir un pequeño jadeo.

\- ¿Vas a atender? - susurró Jaemin en el oído del castaño.

El pelirrosa observó encantado la costumbre del más bajito por tratar de esconderse en su sudadera extra grande cada vez que estaba nervioso.

Con delicadeza, giró la cara del castaño para que lo encarase. Sin poder resistirse, se acercó hasta que sendos labios estuvieron rozándose. Al ver que no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, se inclinó hasta que sus labios chocaron con suavidad.

Las manos de Donghyuck estaban echas puños sujetando la camisa que por costumbre llevaba el pelirrosa, mientras que Jaemin acunaba la cara del castaño para profundizar el beso.

Fue la lengua del menor la que se hizo camino en la boca contraria, empezando una danza. El castañito se separó con brusquedad y cuando la sensación de rechazo empezó a llenar el pecho de Jaemin, Hyuck se giró para acomodarse en el regazo del pelirrosa.

\- No tenías derecho a quitarme mi primer beso - Jaemin sintió su corazón encogerse un poco ante esas palabras -, así que lo voy a coger de vuelta.

El castaño volvió a juntar sus labios solo que con algo más de agresividad esta vez. Varios minutos más de besos y pequeñas caricias aquí y allá, se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Con que primer beso, eh.

\- Cállate, esta es la mejor parte de la peli.

[...]

El jefe de Nct había reunido a todos los miembros en su despacho en una reunión de máxima urgencia.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo ante esta nueva amenaza - Johnny plantó las mano sobre la mesa de su oficina.

\- No creo que debamos denominarlo así - Taeyong dijo desde detrás del jefe.

\- Es una amenaza - reiteró Johnny -. ¿Alguien sabe dónde están?

\- Nos hemos encargado de tenerlos ocupados - Jeno dijo muy formal.

\- Perfecto. Ahora hablemos de cuál va a ser nuestro plan de acción - Johnny se sentó en su silla mirando a sus sobordinados.

\- Está enamorado, no es para tanto - trató de tranquilizar Taeyong.

\- Pero nunca lo ha estado, ¿y si le rompe el corazón?¿Qué haremos entonces? - el jefe seguía encabezonado en sus ideas.

\- Entonces no haremos nada, ellos se ocuparan - Taeyong parecía la única voz de la conciencia en esa sala -. Deberías hablarlo con él primero.

\- Bueno - Johnny dio su brazo a torcer -, ¿dónde está? Iré a hablar con él.

\- Hemos mandado a los dos a la piscina - ladró Jisung.

\- Espera, nadie le ha dicho - Mark fue interrumpido por una hilera de insultos a voz de grito - que Jaemin se baña desnudo.

[...]

Jaemin empaquetaba ropa mientras Donghyuck lo miraba con pena desde la cama.

\- ¿De verdad que tienes que irte? - preguntó por décima vez en la ultima hora.

\- Solo es una semana, no voy a estar tanto tiempo fuera - respondió de forma automática mientras doblaba una camisa.

\- ¿Y si te disparan?

\- Dispararé de vuelta.

\- ¿Y si te dan una paliza?

\- Los mataré - respondió con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Y si tengo pesadillas? - el castañito había bajado mucho la voz y se trataba de esconder en la cama bajo la manta que lo cubría.

Jaemin se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Desde el incidente de las apuestas, el mayor había estado durmiendo con él y no es algo de lo que hubieran hecho un problema.

\- Me llamas, da igual la hora que sea y lo que esté haciendo te cogeré el teléfono y estaré ahí hasta que puedas volver a dormir - arrulló su mejilla con suavidad -. Mírame - pidió en un murmullo, el castaño levantó la vista del suelo con desgana -, estoy aquí para tí.

Donghyuck, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó con fuerza al traficante enterrando su cara en el pecho contrario.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que ir, son alianzas con China.

\- Tengo que acompañar a Wayv y lo sabes, soy el que lleva mejor estos temas. Además, soy querido en todas partes.

\- Cállate ya.

[...]

\- ¿Una semana? - Donghyuck seguía sin querer dejar ir a Jaemin.

\- Una semana. Te aseguro que estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta - besó su cabeza con cariño.

Llamaron por el altavoz al vuelo del pelirrosa y este se despidió con una sonrisa, entrando al vuelo junto con sus compañeros.


	6. fame

Donghyuck se había prometido a sí mismo que no lo llamaría. Jaemin iba a estar fuera durante solo una semana, no podía parecer débil y dependiente, no frente a él. Pero las pesadillas lo atormentaban y no era lo mismo desde que al despertar llorando no tenía a nadie que lo consolara.

Por eso la cuarta noche llamó. Mientras comunicaba se iba arrepintiendo más y más pero cuando iba a colgar, Jaemin lo cogió.

\- ¿Hyuck? - preguntó el pelirrosa medio dormido.

\- Y-yo c-creí que-e estarías desp-pierto - se trababa al hablar, aún secándose las lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas - l-lo siento, d-debería colgar y dejart-te do-ormir.

\- No, no cuelgues - habló rapidamente el menor -. La verdad es que no podía dormir, no hay nadie que me abrace.

\- Creo que estamos pasando de adorables a tóxicos al no saber dormir solos.

\- Dejémoslo en adorable, me gusta dormir contigo.

Donghyuck se sonrojó ante las declaraciones y optó por cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

\- Tranquilo, diría que incluso demasiado. Estoy negociando a ver si mañana puedo coger un vuelo de vuelta. Total, para lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

\- Eso estaría bien - el castañito se apartó el móvil de la oreja y lo celebró en silencio, no quieriendo parecer pegajoso.

[...]

\- Lo han secuestrado. Han secuestrado a Jaemin.

Las palabras de Kun hicieron que Hyuck se mareara durante unos segundos, haciendo que se sentara a procesar todo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y sin pensarlo apenas fue directo a irrumpir en el despacho de Johnny donde estaba reunido con Mark.

\- Me voy a China a por Jaemin.

Johnny suspiró cansado y se masajeó las sienes.

\- No puedes simplemente decirlo y esperar que...

\- Vas, haz las maletas - cortó Mark -. Avisa a Winwin de que Renjun, Jisung y tú cogéis un vuelo en una hora.

El castañito asintió con una sonrisa y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué coño ha venido eso? - gritó el jefe de la mafia.

\- Es mi subordinado y yo decido, también es uno de los míos el que ha desaparecido. Si no lo hubiese mandado a por Jaemin, se habría tirado horas llorando y seguramente habría acabado vomitando hasta tener noticias.

\- Sigo siendo tu jefe, y acabas de quitarme poder frente a un subordinado.

\- Él ya sabe que eres el jefe - se movió por la sala hasta apoyarse en la mesa mientras miraba al más alto a los ojos de forma fiera - pero lo que necesita es un amigo y derramar sangre. Yo me voy a encargar de ayudarlo.

[...]

Donghyuck no podía recordar cómo llegó al aeropuerto, ni el viaje en avión, ni cuando Kun los recibió en China pero recordaba perfectamente cuando Yukhei le tendió una pistola con un suave asentimiento.

\- Haechan - llamó Jisung haciéndolo reaccionar después de horas.

\- ¿Sabes el plan? - preguntó Renjun con más suavidad.

\- Matar - respondió con simpleza.

Un suspiro de pesadez por parte de Jisung le hizo rodar los ojos.

\- Bueno, no se equivoca. Pero recuerda que somos tres contra toda una banda.

\- No sois tres - afirmó Yukhei abriendo la puerta de la sala de reuniones en la que estaban.

Hyuck mira extrañado la puerta, juraría que no estaba ahí cuando entraron pero no recordaba mucho de la mansión en la que estaban. Cuando se empezó a fijar, se dio cuenta lo grande que es la sala en la que está y va repasando los pequeños cuadros colgados por la sala hasta fijarse en las recién llegadas.

\- Soy Yuqi, Wong Yuqi - se presentó una pelirroja muy adorable.

\- Soyeon, lider de Idle - saludó de forma militar una rubia algo más bajita de pelo corto - y estas son mis chicas. Miyeon - una castaña de cara delgada -, Minnie - una pelinegra de mirada feroz -, Soojin - una pelinegra que Hyuck podría haberla clasificado perfectamente como una de las mujeres más guapas que había conocido - y Shuhua - otra pelinegra, solo que esta tenía una cara de bebé que daban ganas de protegerla.

\- Esta es mi niña, mi hermana pequeña - Yukhei pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuqi, abrazándola con cariño - y de igual forma, ellas son también mis niñas - estaba vez señaló al resto de Idle con el brazo libre.

\- ¿Y para qué servís? - preguntó Hyuck sin delicadeza alguna.

\- Las mejores armas a corta distancia que vayas a conocer en tu vida - apuntó Soyeon con una sonrisa chulesca.

Soojin se acercó a Renjun moviendo las caderas con suavidad, se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró de forma erótica.

\- Yo soy la peor.

\- Y yo tengo novio - de forma brusca Renjun agarró la mano con la que Soojin trató de acariciar su mejilla, dejándola cortada.

\- Ahora hablemos de negocios - cortó Jisung con impaciencia.

[...]

Cinco meses desde que conoció a Jaemin.

Cuatro meses desde que empezó a vivir con Nct.

Tres meses desde que entró oficialmente en Nct.

Tres meses desde que empezó a entrenar para igual a Jaemin.

Dos meses desde su primer beso.

Un mes desde que empezaron a dormir juntos.

Cinco días desde que lo vio por última vez.

Cuatro horas hasta que lo volviera a ver, solo que eso aún no lo sabía.

[...]

\- Dadme una hora - había dicho Kun hacía ya dos horas.

Donghyuck quería tirarse de los pelos, quería llorar y quería que lo abrazase. Que Jaemin lo abrazase. Y fue por eso que cogió su fusil, sus dos pistolas y cargarse de cuchillos y navajas para salir por la puerta.

\- Kun hyung, lo siento mucho pero si ya sabemos dónde está no voy a estar más tiempo de brazos cruzados - dijo interrumpiendo en el despacho del mayor.

El chino asintió tras su escritorio y sonrió.

\- Tus refuerzos acaban de llegar.

[...]

Jisung casi se desmaya al ver quién los estaban esperando fuera.

\- Jun, son ellos - susurraba el menor sin poder ni parpadear.

Dos tanques cargados de armas estaban a las puertas de la mansión, conducidos nada más y nada menos que por Luhan y Yixing, dos de los mejores francotiradores jamás conocidos de todo el mundo.

Se creía que Luhan estaba detrás de alguno de los asesinatos de altos cargos jamás resueltos pero nunca se había podido probar nada. Y Yixing, buah, no masacre en China que no lleve su firma pero, de nuevo, imposible de demostrar.

\- ¿Estos son los refuerzos especiales de los que hablabas? - balbuceó el castaño.

\- ¿La espera ha merecido la pena?

Donghyuck sintió su energía renovada, iba a ver a Jaemin y los mejores asesinos de toda China lo iban a ayudar.

\- Gracias, Kun hyung.

[…]

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar al lugar donde tenían a Jaemin. Una hora que se le hizo infinita, sobretodo por la falta de silencio en los tanques. Idle, Wayv, Renjun, Jisung, Luhan y Yixing se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer un karaoke. Un karaoke de camino a una misión de rescate, Donghyuck solo quería arrancarse las orejas con tal de dejar de escucharlos.

Cuando llegaron el castaño casi salta del tanque en marcha con tal de salir de ese griterío. Al poder respirar aire fresco se sintió mejor pero por el comunicador en su oreja aún podía escuchar a Luhan cantar alguna canción antigua.

\- ¿En posiciones? - preguntó Ten desde uno de los tanques, él y Kun se iban a quedar dentro esperando a la huida.

\- Vamos - pudo escucharse a un coro de voces responder.

[…]

La primera media hora había sido un lio de sangre y gritos, Donghyuck no tenía muy claro quién había matado a quién pero sabía que se estaban haciendo paso en la fábrica abandonada.

Pero luego fue enfocando y eso solo lo enfureció más. Un pasillo delante suya lleno de gente lista para matarlo, lo único es que no esperaban que un niñato con un par de pistolas tuviera un entrenamiento tan minucioso.

Donghyuck fue tumbándolos uno a uno. Al primero que vino le disparó en la pierna, metiéndole una patada en el disparo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¿Qué coño? Es un niñato - escuchó decir a uno de los secuestradores de Jaemin.

Dos más fueron por él, esta vez el castaño dejó pasar los primeros puñetazos para luego encarar a uno de ellos dándole un golpe en la garganta que le hizo retroceder unos pasos. En esos segundos ganados sacó uno de los cuchillos del arnés en su muslo y lo clavó en las costillas del segundo hombre, asegurándose de llegar al pulmón. Sin girarse, se agachó con rapidez evitando la bala que le habían disparado, cogiendo su propia pistola y disparando al tirador oculto sin mirar.

Un hombre queda frente a él, fusil en mano y apuntándole a la cabeza. Con gestos muy lentos el castaño se quitó el chaleco antibalas y lo dejó caer al suelo.

\- Bailemos.

Se tiró al suelo cuando la primera ráfaga de disparos vino. Se levantó de un salto cuando el atacante trató de agarrarlo. Donghyuck se giró quedando boca arriba y cogiendo impulso lanzó una patada que dio en la mandíbula del hombre, escuchando como crujía al desencajarse. Se levantó y dando un último codazo se aseguró de dejarlo fuera de combate.

Una puerta frente a él.

Una puerta que lo separaba de Jaemin.

Y no se veía capaz de abrirla.

Con manos temblorosas cogió unos de los cuchillos y forzó la cerradura, no sabiendo qué esperar.

Jaemin estaba atado de manos y piel, colgado del techo de una habitación mojada y mohosa.

El pelirrosa, semi inconsciente, empezó a levantar la cabeza.

\- Sol - gruñó.

\- Jaemin - corrió hacia él, soltandolo con delicadeza de las cadenas. Lo cogió al ver que se iba a caer al suelo por la falta de fuerzas -, tranquilo, soy yo.

Entre la neblina que era su mente, consiguió abrir los ojos y consiguió enfocar al castañito. La puerta abierta dejaba entrar luz del exterior que le daban un aura celestial al castaño.

\- Sol - volvió a decir Jaemin, esta vez acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del mayor.

\- Descansa, estás a salvo - le susurró con cariño dejando un beso en su frente.

Hyuck pudo notar en ese instante como el pelirrosa se relajó en sus brazos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

[…]

En el viaje de vuelta Donghyuck no durmió. Le dio igual cuántas veces le dijeran que Jaemin no se iba a ir, el castaño no se atrevía a apartar la mirada del pelirrosa en sus brazos.

Una vez que todo el mundo se hubo dormido en el avión, Hyuck se atrevió a hablar.

\- Creí que no iba a volver a verte - susurró pegando sus labios a la nuca del menor -. No sé qué habría hecho si hubiera tenido que dormir solo.

Jaemin se removió, despertando lentamente.

\- Hey - habló con la voz ronca de recién levantado.

\- Hey - Hyuck besó su nuca con cariño.

\- ¿Sabes? - susurró acomodándose en el regazo del mayor -. De todos mis secuestros, este ha sido mi favorito.

\- Creo que por mi salud mental, no voy a preguntar cuántos secuestros más has sufrido.

\- Sí, creo que mejor me callo la cifra - ambos rieron en susurros.

\- Johnny me va matar, se me fue completamente la cabeza - susurró el castaño.

\- Es normal, nunca habías estado en una situación así. Me sorprende incluso que te hayan dejado venir.

\- Me dejó Mark, no sé muy bien por qué pero sé que hubiera muerto si no hubiera venido.

Jaemin se giró, quedando entre los muslos del castaño.

\- Lo primero que hacen es privarte de luz, para que no sepas cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado - Jaemin cortó a Hyuck antes de que este pudiera hablar - y es lo que peor llevo. Los golpes, el agua, los cortes son dolores momentáneos pero la incertidumbre mata. Y cuando te vi ahí, rodeado de tanta luz me di cuenta que tú eres toda la luz que necesito. Un sol, mi sol.

Con lentitud, se acercó y besó a Donghyuck con todo el amor y el anhelo que tenía.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor - susurró el castaño con una sonrisa triste -. No soportaría que le pasase nada a la persona a la que quie... - se cortó avergonzado apartando la vista al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

\- Hagamos un trato. Yo no me dejó secuestrar si tú - giró la cara del mayor con dos dedos para que lo mirase a los ojos - aceptas ser mi novio - Hyuck asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios y se inclinó para recibir gustoso la boca de Jaemin en un beso suave y dulce -. Y yo también te quiero.

[…]

\- Eso ha sido imprudente, innecesario, estúpido y - Johnny cogió aire - joder, ¿queréis matarme de un ataque al corazón?

\- Sé que llevo poco tiempo entrenando pero tenía que hacerlo - Hyuck habló con una mirada de cachorro.

\- Vamos, hyung - Jisung lo interrumpió -, no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así. Además, no viste lo que hizo allí, fue una carniceria. Se cargó a cinco hombres él solo, todos armados.

\- ¿En serio hiciste eso solo? - Johnny preguntó atónito. Donghyuck asintió y se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia -. Creo que es hora de nombrarte.

[…]

\- Odio estas mierdas - farfulló Jeno pasando el peso de un pie a otro.

Un nombramiento era estúpidamente formal, simplemente se le asignaba un nombre en clave al agente y se reconocía que ya podía hacer trabajo de campo.

Así que ahí estaban todos, formados y con trajes mientras Johnny daba un discurso largo y aburrido sobre la importancia de considerarse familia y los riesgos del trabajo.

Mark, a su lado, hacía caras para entretener a los menores y Donghyuck, al lado del pelinegro, intentaba contener la risa.

\- Y ahora - ambos pararon cuando Johnny se giró hacia ellos, asustados al casi ser descubiertos - demos un aplauso a Haechan, miembro de Dream.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Johnny le tendía una pistola con "Haechan" grabado en oro en uno de sus laterales. El menor la cogió con una sonrisa y agradeció en voz baja al jefe.

[…]

\- Con que un chico malo, un mafioso - le dijo Jaemin mientras besaba el cuello del castaño.

\- Que gracia que me lo digas tú - rió suave el mayor mientras juntaba sus labios durante unos segundos.

\- Me han llegado de rumores ya de la nueva amenaza de Nct, te has ganado una buena fama en poco tiempo, eh.

\- Preferiría no haberla conseguido así - puchereó.

\- Anda, deja de pensar en eso. Hay una fiesta esperándote.


	7. change

Cuando Hyuck se despertó esa mañana no esperaba tanto revuelo en la casa.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto movimiento? - preguntó aguantando un bostezo mientas se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

Renjun al segundo le puso un plato de tostadas por delante, el menor le agradeció con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Día de cambio - dijo Taeyong sonriente.

\- ¿De cambio? ¿De cambio de guardia?

\- De cambio de look - Jeno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? - le susurró extrañado el castaño a Jaemin, que justo se había sentado a su lado.

\- Al cabrón todo le queda bien, juraría que es imposible que esté feo, así que se dedica a reírse del resto - susurró de vuelta el traficante mirando mal al pelinegro al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Preparaos - anunció Taeyong a voz de grito desde el salón.

[...]

\- Lo veo innecesario - susurró Hyuck mientras veía al peluquero hacercarse tijeras en mano.

\- Solo relájate, no va a ser para tanto - le trató de tranquilizar el peluquero pero el castañito siguió temblando ligeramente.

\- Solo - Hyuck intentó no tibutear, era extraño estar tan nervioso por algo como cortarse el pelo así que cogió aire un par de veces antes de seguir hablando - avísame cuando termines, no quiero ver.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el primer tijeretazo.

[...]

\- Vale, ya puedes mirar - le dijo el peluquero pasada una hora y poco.

Algo asustado, Hyuck abrió los ojos. Su pelo estaba más corto y un par de tonos más oscuro, la apariencia de cachorro lo había abandonado y parecía que sus rasgos se habían afilado y había madurado. De forma instintiva llevó las manos al cabeza para tocar el nuevo pelo, le tienen que haber puesto laca porque estaba de punta evitando sus rizos naturales.

\- No me esperaba esto - admitió.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

\- Sí, parezco mayor.

\- ¿Quieres ver al resto? - le preguntó más sonriente el peluquero cuando lo vio contento con el resultado.

\- Sí, vamos a ver cómo han quedado esos mierdas.

[...]

Jaemin aún estaba tiñéndose, dormido mientras dos peluqueros le llenaban la cabeza de papel de plata.

\- Me gustaba su pelo rosa - suspiró triste.

\- ¿Has acabado ya, Hyuck? - le preguntó Taeyong tiñéndose también.

\- Sí, hyung - se acercó a él dando saltitos -. Oh, ¿qué color es el suyo, hyung?

\- Azul - admitió derrotado -. Lo eligió Jisung y no podía negarme.

\- ¿Puedo robar el tinte un segundo? - le pidió al peluquero con ojos de cachorro.

\- Supongo - respondió este dudoso.

Hyuck cogió el tinte azul y corrió hacia Jaemin, tiñendo sus mechones delanteros con el tinte de Taeyong.

\- Me va a matar - susurró aguantando la risa.

[...]

Entre toda una cabellera rubia ceniza se podían diferenciar perfectamente dos mechones azul oscuro. Jaemin pasaba las manos por su pelo de forma obsesiva frente al espejo mientras Donghyuck se reía a carcajada limpia.

\- Rie ahora - se giró a encararlo - pero espérate al próximo entrenamiento.

Ambos mudos cuando Renjun entró en el salón.

\- Te queda bien - lo halagó el ahora moreno.

\- Lo sé - respondió el chino con superioridad.

A Renjun era al que menos le habían hecho, solo habían cortado un poco aquí y allá pero era lo suficiente para dejar ver una pequeña mullet.

\- ¿Cuándo va a venir el idiota del día? - preguntó Jaemin.

\- Aquí estoy - Jeno entró en la habitación haciendo babear a Renjun y Donghyuck.

Le habían hecho un undercut y lo habían teñido completamente de rubio, no era como el de Jaemin, este rubio es más claro, más vivo.

\- Quiero que me folles - dejó salir el chino en un susurró que se escuchó por toda la sala. El ahora moreno asintió desde el sofá en el que estaba.

\- ¿Hola? Sigo aquí - habló Jaemin -. ¿Tierra llamando a cabezas de chorlito?

Hyuck parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse en su Jaemin.

\- También te quiero - le dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Mi sol, literalmente acabas de decir que quieres follarte a Jeno.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tú no lo harías después de verlo así?

\- ¡No!

\- No tienes gusto - susurró Jeno negando suavemente con la cabeza.

[...]

\- Sigues celoso - Donghyuck habló tumbado en la cama del ahora rubio mirando el techo.

\- Depende, ¿sigues queriendo follarte a Jeno? - el menor se tiró sobre él en la cama, aplastándolo.

\- Venga ya, está increible con ese pelo.

\- ¿Y yo no?

Hyuck se giró en la cama, encarando a Jaemin.

\- Tú también estás muy guapo - con una sonrisa suave le susurró.

\- Pero a mí no me dices esas cosas - Jaemin puchereó, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

\- Me he acostumbrado a callarme que quiero follarte diariamente - se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

\- Ya me va gustando más por dónde va esta conversación - Jaemin se reacomodó en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos.

\- Eres un egocéntrico - rió el ahora moreno -. Ahora en serio, ¿a qué viene esto de teñirse?

\- No solo es teñirse, también cambiamos de ropa, de rutas y de costumbres - le explicó mientras paseaba los dedos por el hombro del mayor, haciendo patrones invisibles por su piel -. Se trata de confundir. Cuesta crear un perfil si no dejamos de cambiar de apariencia, de lugar de entrega. Hay que mantenernos en secreto, eso es la base de nuestro trabajo.

\- ¿Y el resto? ¿O solo nosotros nos vamos a teñir? - bromeó Hyuck.

\- Hazme caso, ellos también están teñidos pero tratan de huir para que no los veamos. Luego la cena va a ser increíble.

[...]

Y Jaemin no se equivocaba, la cena fue increíble.

\- ¿Y Chenle? - preguntó cuando se hubieron sentado en la mesa.

\- Con Jisung, esperando a que salga el avión - Yuta respondió con su pelo azabache.

\- ¿Ya tienen que volver a China? Esperaba que Wayv se quedara más tiempo - farfulló Jeno.

\- Dímelo a mí, voy a echar de menos a mi Winwinie - suspiró el japonés.

Cinco minutos después la puerta de entrada se escuchó, un minuto después Chenle y Jisung se sentaron a la mesa.

\- Pero bueno - un peliazul Doyoung exclamó.

\- Tampoco es para tanto - Jisung se despeinó la melena rubia.

\- Tú no estás tan guapo como yo - Chenle se rió mientas le daba un codazo al rubio.

\- Demasiado brillante - Renjun y Donghyuck empezaron a quejarse tapándose los ojos.

\- Basta - el chino menor les tiró un trozo de pan.

\- ¡Niños! - regañó Taeyong.

\- Es muy naranja, me va a deslumbrar - se quejó Haechan.

\- Te voy a deslumbrar pero a puñetazos - amenazó Chenle.

\- Creo que me va a gustar esto de los cambios de look - le susurró Donghyuck a Jaemin minutos más tarde.

[...]

Donghyuck se despertó extrañamente tarde y sintiéndose muy pesado pero lo atribuyó a haber comido poco el día anterior. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al salón donde esperaba ver a Jeno y Jisung, comiendo cereales mientras veían dibujitos animados como hacían religiosamente todos los días pero lo que encontró fue una sala vacía.

\- ¿Chicos? - preguntó en voz alta, esperando alguna respuesta.

Un cúmulo de chillidos lo recibieron pero no se alarmó especialmente, no sonaba como algo malo.

Fue andando hasta el jardín, donde los Dreamies estaban bañándose. Un exasperado Jaehyun al borde de la piscina se dedicaba a gritarles.

\- ¡No metáis las cabezas en el agua, idiotas! - decía mientras movía mucho los brazos.

Chenle y Jisung ambos empezaron a bucear, dejando una estela amarilla y naranja respectivamente. Renjun, que estaba metido hasta los hombros, tenía un pequeño hilo de agua marrón que caía por su cuello de su pelo mojado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó aguantando la risa el ahora peliplateado.

\- Pista: el tinte se cae - habló Jeno sentado al borde de la piscina con las piernas dentro.

Hyuck asintió sonriendo por la respuesta (ni de lejos se quedó un segundo de más mirando a su amigo por la mezcla de abdominales y ese increíble pelo casi blanco).

\- ¿Y Minnie? - preguntó extrañado de no verlo con el resto.

\- Ni idea, no lo hemos visto esta mañana. Creíamos que estaba contigo - habló Renjun.

\- Voy a buscarlo, intentad que a Jae hyung no le explote la vena del cuello - gritó mientras volvía dentro.

[...]

\- ¿Minnie? - preguntó subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

\- Hey, sol, aquí - escuchó desde el baño.

Donghyuck se quedó paralizado unos buenos cinco segundos, aún sin estar acostumbrado al cosquilleo que le recorría cada vez que escuchaba el apodo que le tenía el rubio.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó apoyándose en la puerta del baño.

\- Bueno, alguien - recalcó con falso enfado - decidió teñirme un mechón de azul, así que estoy quitándomelo pero se resiste al agua.

Jaemin, sentado en la bañera en bañador se estaba echando agua en el pelo.

\- No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en quitarlo, te queda bien - se encogió de hombros ante la ridícula escena frente a sus ojos.

Jaemin bufó y empezó a girarse en la bañera (con muy poco glamour) para encarar al peliplateado.

\- Porque nadie va a tomarme en serio si tengo un mechón azul en mitad de la cara - alzó los brazos al aire.

Hyuck se sentó frente a la bañera y lo miró con los ojos cargados de cariño.

\- A mí me sigues pareciendo el más temerario del mundo mundial - dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Jaemin estaba sonrojado, malfuncionando. Apartó la cara para no ser visto en tal vergonzosa situación y con un "me lo dejaré" terminaron la conversación.

[...]

Hyuck tenía que admitir que aunque el rubio de Jeno lo había dejado asombrado en primer momento era Jaemin el que lo traía loco. No fue hasta que lo vio salir de l piscina y se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado que caía sobre su frente para apartarlo que se dio cuenta de que iba a ser su perdición.

Su boca ligeramente abierta del asombro fue cerrada por la mano de Jaemin en su barbilla.

\- ¿Espiándome, sol? - preguntó con tono burlón.

\- Adorándote, creo que nunca te he visto tan guapo - admitió en un hilo de voz.

El rubio rió suavemente y se agachó a besarlo con suavidad.

\- Sol - apuntó con una sonrisa coqueta -, esto no es algo que podamos hacer en público.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada - intentó defenderse.

Jaemin se agachó un poco más para apoyar un dedo sobre su erección.

\- Estoy seguro que esto es algo.

Hyuck aguantó el sonrojo y lo retó con la mirada mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

\- Bueno, puede que el rubio haya sido más efectivo de lo que pensaba - se impulsó para volver a encontrar sus labios de una forma algo más agresiva.

\- Estamos en público - intentó frenarlo.

\- Ni que eso nos hubiera frenado antes.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del menor. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y en parte lo esperaba.

\- En silencio y en secreto - le indicó muy seriamente.

Hyuck asintió con emoción y cogió del cuello al rubio para besarlo.

\- Minnie, te quiero - le susurró mientras aún compartían el mismo aire.

\- Ahora sí que tenemos un problema. Vamos a hacer una escena aquí y ahora porque yo también te quiero - le quitó la camiseta que llevaba y se lanzó a su cuello sin pensarlo.

[…]

\- Otra vez - Johnny de forma seria les dijo al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Es que está muy guapo - trató de justificarse Hyuck.

\- Y él está muy bueno - siguió Jaemin -. Y me dijo que me quería, ¿que habrías hecho tú con Mark?

El jefe de la mafia suspiró sabiendo que tenían razón.

\- Ni una sola vez - les advirtió -, ni una vez más.

\- Claro, hyung - sonrió Hyuck levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.

\- Como si fuera a contenerme - susurró Jaemin mirándole el culo a su novio mientras salía de la sala.

\- Minnie, vamos - lo llamó el castaño desde fuera.

[…]

Dos meses después Hyuck ya estaba acostumbrados a los cambios por eso no le sorprendió cuando Taeyong le dijo en el desayuno que tocaba peluquería esa mañana, solo que él no iba a participar.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar este color? Está volviéndose castaño - tocó su pelo por instinto.

\- Tranquilo, peor está el mio - su pelo azul eléctrico estaba cayéndose quedando un gris un poco raro -. Dile al resto que estén allí en una hora.

\- Sí, hyung - terminó su desayuno y fue a avisar al resto.

[...]

Dream atravesaba la puerta con su normal ebullición de sonido.

\- Hacía años que no eran colores tan normales - Chenle y Jisung disfrutaban de sus pelos morenos naturales.

\- Es un poco raro, sí - coincidió Jisung con el chino.

\- ¡Cállate! - le gritaba un Renjun enfadado a Jaemin.

\- Jun, pareces un viejo con ese pelo blanco - siguió diciendo el coreano evitando los puñetazos contrarios.

\- Dijo el pelo de fresa - le replicó Jeno apartando a Renjun de Jaemin.

\- Al menos es distinto, no tu pelo de siempre. Aburrido marrón - le devolvió sacándole la lengua.

\- Tan grandes y maduros - rió Hyuck al pie de las escaleras-. Por cierto, ¿y Mark hyung?

\- Johnny hyung adora el negro - resumió el maknae.

\- Ahora se tirarán todo el día como idiotas - se quejó Jeno, de fondo los maknaes imitaban de forma cómica a la pareja nombrada.

\- Que poco respeto a vuestros mayores y vuestros jefes - escucharon desde lo alto de la escalera.

\- Como si fuera mentira, hyung - Jeno le sonrió al canadiense.

\- ¡Ni siquiera llevas camiseta, puerco! - se quejó Renjun.

Y era verdad, el canadiense tenía el pecho al aire dejando ver un cuello lleno de marcas y aún se veían dientes perfectos clavados en uno de los hombros del ahora pelinegro.

\- Vosotros sois peores - recriminó a voz de grito - y sí, hablo de vosotros: Jaemin, Hyuck - los nombrados hicieron gestos de no saber de qué hablaba -. Vosotros tampoco os librais Jun, Jeno - esto también se hicieron los locos -. Un día de estos os las devolveré.

Las dos parejas iban a replicar pero el líder de Dream fue repentinamente levantado del suelo y puesto en el hombro de Johnny.

\- Lo siento mucho, muchachos, pero tenemos asuntos sin atender - el americano tenía una sonrisa de medio lado. Traía la camisa abierta y se podía ver claramente un reguero de mordidas y arañazos por su pecho y sus abdominales.

\- Lo que tienes es un calentón - gritó Jeno mientras los veía irse.


	8. past

Por norma Jaemin no dormía mucho pero desde que Donghyuck se empezó a colar en su cama sus horas de sueño habían reducido considerablemente. El castaño tenía pesadillas casi a diario: desde su padre pegándole, a Mark torturándole, Nct abandonándolo y así cien cosas más.

Jaemin se había acostumbrado a despertar con los pequeños quejidos del peligris y despertarlo para consolarlo, cantarle hasta calmarlo.

\- Todo está bien, estás bien. Estamos bien - le susurraba cada noche mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabeza con cariño.

Pero esta vez había sido distinto. Jaemin no se había despertado ante los quejidos del peligris si no ante su falta de calor.

Extrañado murmuró un suave "¿Hyuck?" al encontrarse solo en la cama. Se levantó de la cama aún un poco aturdido por el sueño y se dirigió hacia la opción más razonable, el baño.

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta al ver cómo salía luz de por debajo de esta. El sueño sale de su sistema en cuanto escucha un llanto ahogado por la puerta. Se retiró un par de pasos y arremetió contra la puerta con el hombro, derribándola sin problema pero no estaba preparado para lo que había detrás de esta.

Donghyuck estaba echo una bolita dentro de la bañera, sangre cubriéndolo.

\- No estoy limpio - lloraba el peligris rascándose con fuerza los brazos hasta dejar surcos sangrantes.

\- No pasa nada, mi sol - susurró reaccionando al instante corriendo hacia el peligris y abranzándolo -. Estás limpio, te prometo que estás limpio.

El rubio agarró las manos de Hyuck entre las suyas evitando que siguiera abriéndose heridas. Con algo de dificultad abrió el agua para limpiar la sangre.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - siguió susurrando el mayor entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a Jaemin como si la vida le fuera en ello.

\- Estás limpio. Estás a salvo. Estás bien, estamos bien - Jaemin anunciaba como un mantra mientas echaba agua sobre el mayor con mucha delicadeza.

Cuando consideró oportuno lo sacó de la bañera, evitando que se pusiera de pie, y lo llevó a la cama donde lo sentó, listo para cambiarlo de ropa.

\- Hoy he ido a comprar - Jaemin asintió para indicar que lo estaba escuchando mientras lo ayudaba a desnudarse -. He visto a uno de los amigos de mi padre.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante un segundo. Haechan cabizbajo y tembloroso, Jaemin asombrado, midiendo sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Me ha cogido de la cintura y me ha dicho que me echaba de menos, luego ha intentado meterme mano - el peligris se empezó a rascar de forma inconsciente de nuevo.

El menor se puso en cuclillas frente a la cama cogiéndole de las manos con cierta fuerza.

\- Le puedo arrancar las manos - aseguró mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos sabían que era verdad, que no dudaría en hacerlo, que con una palabra del peligris el hombre quedaría reducido a cenizas y nadie sospecharía de ellos. Pero no era capaz, aún no.

\- Solo no dejes que me lleven, no quiero irme de tu lado - pidió inclinándose para besar una mejilla del rubio.

Jaemin se incorporó, dejando que la cabeza del mayor reposara sobre su pecho y sus brazos rodeando la pequeña figura en la cama.

\- Estás a salvo, todo está bien.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Donghyuck rompiera a llorar abrazando con fuerza a Jaemin, esta vez sin pensar en el picor de sus brazos.

[...]

Una vez que consiguió que se relajara, Jaemin se tumbó junto al peliplateado en la cama, aún con el más bajito entre sus brazos.

\- Viví en la calle, mucho tiempo - confesó el menor con un suspiro triste -. Nadie lo sabe más allá de los que estabamos allí pero mereces saberlo, mereces saber esa parte de mí.

\- No hace falta - susurró el menor con la voz pastosa.

\- No, pero quiero. Johnny hyung y Taeyong hyung me encontraron cuando tenía unos siete años, ellos tenían doce para ese tiempo. Nos tiramos cerca de dos años solos, pasé de vivir en la calle junto a los ratones a vivir en un futón sucio y viejo con dos hermanos mayores. Parece que no, pero fue uno de los grandes cambios de mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo os manteníais en ese tiempo?

\- La casa donde nos metimos estaba deshabitada pero pagar la comida y la poca ropa que necesitabamos, Johnny y Taeyong se metieron con un pequeño grupo de la zona y me dejaron fuera, no querían meterme en el negocio.

\- ¿En el negocio? - Haechan levantó la cabeza del pecho del rubio extrañado.

\- Yo aún no lo sabía, pero se habían metido a vender droga por la zona para mantenernos. Duramos así un tiempo, incluso conseguimos meter a Jeno en nuestra pequeña familia disfuncional.

\- ¿Jeno estuvo también desde el principio?

\- Vino casi dos años después, pero llegó para lo peor. Johnny hyung y Tae hyung empezaron a ascender, a ganarse contactos y hacerse cada vez más poderosos lo que hizo que cada vez pasaran menos tiempo con nosotros. Lo que no pasaría nada, si no fuera porque había gente intentando atacarnos de tiempo en tiempo. Acabaron pidiendo a un chico de rango menor que pasara por casa de vez en cuando a vigilarnos.

\- ¿Y por qué eso fue lo peor? Suena a que estábais mejorando.

\- El chico que vino a vigilarnos decidió que debíamos a aprender a usar armas, algo que Tae hyung y Johnny hyung estaban en contra, no nos querían meter en el negocio ni estar relacionados pero este chico tenía otro plan.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? Espero que no pienses llamarlo "este chico" todo el rato.

\- Nunca nos dijo su nombre, no el real al menos. Nos dio un par de nombres falsos. Una vez dijo que se llamaba Hyun pero meses después al volver a preguntarle dijo que Chan, todo falso.

\- ¿Estuvisteis todos los días con él y no nos dio ni un nombre?

\- Hazme caso, su nombre era lo que menos nos preocupaba - una risa amarga por parte del rubio hizo que a Hyuck se le pusieran los pelos de punta -. Pensaba que la mejor forma de enseñar era con castigos.

El mayor levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos preocupado.

\- No tienes que hacerlo - susurró acariciándole una mejilla.

\- Quiero que lo sepas, lo mereces - Haechan dejó un beso en su mejilla indicándole que siguiera -. Nos pegaba con el cinturón si nos equivocabamos, eso en el mejor caso. También usaba todo lo que tuviera a mano, desde palos, navajas, tubos de metal. En varias ocasiones hizo que Jeno y yo nos dispararamos mutuamente, no sabíamos si estaban cargadas o no hasta darle al gatillo - el peligris limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Jaemin.

\- ¿Taeyong hyung y Johnny hyung no lo sabían? - preguntó con delicadeza.

\- No hasta mucho más tarde. Ocurrió algo, algo que lo cambió todo. Las cosas se pusieron muy mal en la banda y una noche Taeyong hyung vino antes de lo normal y lo vio - Jaemin cogió aire durante cerca de un minuto, tratando de recopilar fuerza para lo que venía -. Estaba como loco y se lo cargó. Un disparo entre ceja y ceja y todo se había acabado.

\- Joder - susurró Donghyuck.

\- Johnny hyung vino veinte minutos después cargando a un niño. Antes de que nos dieramis cuenta habíamos salido de la casa con lo puesto.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Johnny había matado al jefe y se había llevado a su hermano pequeño que llevaba encerrado en el sotano casi un año para evitar que lo mataran, solo que habría estado mejor muerto que en ese sótano, créeme.

\- ¿A dónde fuisteis? ¿Qué haces en esa situación?

\- Huimos durante dos semanas, creíamos que iban a matarnos. Luego llegaron los rumores, rumores de que había gente de nuestra parte, gente que quería unirse a nosotros, que estabamos en la cumbre. No costó mucho encontrar aliados que nos protegieran y teniendo al hermano del antiguo jefe como nuestro solo demostrabamos lo fuertes que eramos. Un año tardamos en tener a la policía comprada y suficientes hombres como para ser tomados en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis con el niño, el hermano del jefe?

\- Adivina.

\- Casas de acogida - probó el peligris.

\- ¿Y si te digo que sigue aquí?

Haechan lo miró extrañado pero ni tardó más de unos segundos en conectar las piezas.

\- Mark.

\- Exacto. No costó mucho convercerlo de quedarse.

\- Una pregunta.

Ambos se movieron en la cama, esta vez ambos se pusieron de lado para quedar de frente y poder verse el uno al otro.

\- Dime - Jaemin se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos con la belleza de su novio.

\- Johnny y Mark, ¿cómo empezaron?

\- Fue interesante, la verdad - el rubio dejó salir varias carcajadas -. Al principio Mark tenía solo diez años y Johnny tenía catorce. Mark tenía un enamoramiento increíble por John y todos eramos capaces de verlo pero él pensaba que Mark era muy pequeño para él.

\- Pero ahora están juntos.

\- Llevan juntos cuatro años, antes John se negaba a acercarse a él. Y hazme caso, él estaba enamorado de Mark desde hacía mucho.

\- Dime que eran los típicos super empalagosos, con ojos de corazón cada vez que se miraban y que estaban todo el rato abrazados - el peligris pidió emocionado.

\- Más o menos, pero peor. Mark lo perseguía a todos lados, no había cosa que no hicieran juntos. Johnny tenía este aura amenazadora cada vez que sus hombres venían a casa, no dejaba ni que lo miraran, lo cuidaba como a un bebé. Lo subía a su regazo y lo tenía medio dormido encima mientras atendía a las reuniones. Decía que merecía enterarse de todo pero el pobre no duraba mucho, le aburrían.

\- No me imagino a Mark dormido en una reunión, ni a Johnny cogiéndole como un bebé.

\- Ahora imagina todo esto con un Johnny de catorce años y un Mark de diez, es aún más divertido.

\- Tenían que ser tan pequeñitos - Hyuck sonrió.

\- Y aún así eran respetados y temidos por todos los que cruzaban la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo eran Taeyong y Jeno?

\- Jeno era algo así como un bebé, tenía los ojos inocentes incluso después de todo pero estaba muy tocado. No podía tocar a nadie y con simplemente ver un arma se ponía como loco.

\- Pobrecillo.

\- Fue difícil, no voy a negarlo, pero Taeyong lo hacía todo más fácil. Él siempre ha sido como nuestro padre: cuando nos veía tristes hacía galletas, se encargaba de que estuvieramos duchados y peinados, nos llevaba a comprar con él y dejaba que cada uno cogiera una cosa que no estaba en la lista.

\- Suena - el castaño hizo una pausa buscando las palabras - bastante genial.

\- Lo era, no queríamos que esos días acabasen. Por eso decidieron hacerlo por lo legal y adoptarnos cuando cumplieron los dieciocho.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Sí, creí que lo sabías. Johnny tiene mi custodia y la de Jeno y Taeyong la de Mark. Querían que todo recayera en Johnny pero Taeyong sabía que iban a acabar juntos y no quería papeles legales de por medio, por si algún día se casaban. Es más, cada vez que se cabrea me lo restriega por la cara.

Hyuck cada vez estaba más adormilado sobre el pecho de su novio, disfrutando del latido de su corazón.

\- Suena a algo que haría él - admitió el castaño, casi arrastrando las palabras.

\- Algún día te contaré todo - susurró, dejando un beso en su pelo y acomodándose para dormir.

[…]

Una semana más tarde Mark lo llamó diciendo que era una emergencia y que debía correr hasta el supermercado. Jaemin no necesitó mas para salir como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su jefe.

\- Sácalo de aquí, ya - le dijo nada más entró al baño del supermercado según las indicaciones del moreno.

Donghyuck estaba en el suelo llorando mientras se rascaba los brazos impulsivamente. Corrió hasta estar a su lado y cogerlo de las manos con delicadeza.

\- Lo sé, sol, lo sé - le susurró al oído -. Pero estás limpio. Estás a salvo. Estás bien, estamos bien.

\- Haz que desaparezca - pidió el castaño entre gemidos rotos de dolor.

\- Nos vamos a encargar de todo, mi sol, pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí primero - al ver que no se podía poner en pie decidió cogerlo al estilo matrimonio e hizo que escondiera la cara en su cuello -. No volverán a tocarte nunca más.

Jaemin se giró a mirar a Mark y este asintió, entendiendo.

\- Los niños están llegando, nosotros nos ocupamos - lo tranquilizó.

El líder los acompañó hasta la puerta para evitar un encontronazo con alguno de los amigos del padre del castaño o el propio padre.

Conforme salían vieron llegar a los maknaes y a Renjun.

\- Jeno está en el coche, os espera - le indicó el chino sacando sus navajas de entre la ropa.

Jaemin asintió entrando en el coche con rapidez. Por miedo a dejar al castaño solo optó por sentarse con él en su regazo para poder abrazarlo.

\- Estás limpio - susurraba mientras masajeaba sus manos con cariño -. Estás a salvo. Estás bien, estamos bien.

Hyuck parecía estar calmándose para cuando llegaron a la casa pero antes de que pudieran bajar del coche Jeno los detuvo.

\- La noche que decidiste quedarte te prometí que aquí estarías a salvo, que cuidaríamos de ti, y no lo he olvidado - el castaño le cogió la mano en señal de cariño -. Así que entra que hay un chocolate caliente esperándote.

Aún sin hablar, el castaño llevó una de sus manos a la altura del corazón del pelinegro y con la otra llevó la mano del pelinegro a la altura de su corazón. Luego salió del coche para entrar en la casa seguido muy de cerca por Jaemin. No hacía falta que dijera nada, Jeno ya sabía lo que eso significaba.


	9. solution

Hyuck lloraba mientras era abrazado por Jaemin, el resto de Dream a su alrededor dándole su apoyo.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - le susurraba el pelirrosa al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Hyuck levantó la vista hasta el pelirrosa e intentó hablar pero de su boca solo salió un ruido estrangulado.

\- No entiendo qué le pasa - susurró Mark -, nunca había pasado esto.

\- Yo tampoco - admitió Jaemin - pero lo superaremos.

[...]

Diez minutos después y el castaño aún no podía hablar, ya algo más asustados se dirigieron a la enfermería.

\- No habla - explicó Jaemin.

El castaño sentado en la camilla tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba de forma desinteresada con los dedos de Jeno en una pelea de pulgares, desde que habían entrado no le había dirigido la mirada a nadie, lo que Mark creyó reconocer como vergüenza.

\- Hyuck, abre - le pidió el médico mientras acercaba un paño y una luz a su boca.

El castaño aceptó y se dejó examinar sin quejas.

\- ¿Ves algo, hyung? - preguntó Jisung preocupado.

\- Aquí no hay nada raro - el médico se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos -. Intenta hablar.

El castaño abrió la boca, pero de nuevo, nada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de frustración y vergüenza, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero nada.

\- Tranquilo - le susurró Jaemin mientras dejaba un beso en su mano.

\- Chicos, salid un segundo - pidió el médico. Todos lo miraron extrañado pero obedecieron sin mucha resistencia -. Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos - le acercó papel y lápiz al menor con una sonrisa -. Te voy a decir lo que pienso, Hyuck: creo que tu ansiedad ha explotado y por eso estás mudo. Es psicológico. Y creo que deberías hacerte a la idea de esto porque no me extrañaría que te pasase más veces de aquí en adelante.

El castaño asintió con un pellizco cogido en el pecho, la sensación de molestia no tenía pinta de desaparecer. Con una sonrisa suave se despidió del médico y salió de la enfermería.

[...]

\- ¡Tengo una solución! - gritó Chenle entrando al salón una tranquila mañana de verano.

Mark, Jaemin y Jisung dejaron de mirar la partida de póker que estaban jugando y se centraron el chino.

\- Venga, me arriesgo -Jisung se encogió de hombros -, ¿para qué tienes una solución?

\- Para Haechan - dijo alegremente el chino.

Hubo un ligero revuelo en lo que Jeno tuvo que sujetar a Jaemin para que no saltara sobre el chino y Mark intentaba que Jeno soltara a Jaemin.

\- Vale, o te explicas o los suelto - habló Jeno luchando por no soltar al rubio y al líder de Dream.

\- No digo que esté roto, solo me refiero a su problema con la mudez.

Jaemin se deshizo del agarre del pelinegro molesto.

\- Vale, no voy a pegarte - el rubio lo miró aún así con mala cara -, continua.

\- Puede comunicarse, solo que no hablando - ante la mirada expectante de todos el moreno esperó un par de segundos más para darle más dramatismo -: lenguaje de signos.

\- No es una mala idea - admitió Mark.

-Ya sé que soy un genio - Jisung le dio unas palmaditas en la espada a modo de felicitación.

[...]

\- ¿En qué momento? - preguntó Mark esa misma tarde cuando le plantearon la propuesta a Hyuck y Renjun.

Jeno los había sorprendido cuando de repente les enseñó que realmente sabía lenguaje de signos.

\- Cuando vivía en la calle había una señora sorda que tenía una diente y cada noche me daba algo de comida, con el tiempo y muchas preguntas aprendí lo básico.

Donghyuck lo observaba encantado, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión.

\- ¿Qué significa ese gesto que has hecho antes? - preguntó emocionado.

Jeno se sentó junto al castaño en el sofá y le guió las manos para ponerla de la forma correcta.

\- Esto es para presentarte, mira - le empezó a enseñar el significado de las cosas a la vez que las señalizaba.

\- Creo que nunca ha sonreído tanto - admitió Jaemin a Mark mientras observaba al castaño.

\- Me encanta verlo así - le dijo el líder.

\- Este es lo que tienes que decirle - le hablababa Jeno al castaño.

Hyuck asintió emocionado y saltó del sofá hasta Jaemin.

El castaño, algo dubitativo, empezó a señalizar con lentitud.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, sol? - preguntó con una sonrisa suave.

Donghyuck simplemente dejó salir una minúscula sonrisa y puso una mano sobre el corazón del pelirrosa.

Jaemin aún quería saberlo pero por el suave toque del castaño en su pecho y la mirada de Jeno desde el otro lado de la habitación, supo que no necesitaba preguntar.

[...]

La mudez de Donghyuck era cada vez más frecuente pero parecía cada vez frustrarlo menos.

Los primeros cinco minutos los pasaba molesto al ser incapaz de hablar pero en cuanto empezar a usar los signos, se relajaba bastante.

Lo nuevo había sido que ocurriera durante un entrenamiento.

Normalmente al estar centrado en el entrenamiento su ansiedad no lo abordaba pero esta vez parecía haberse quedado sin voz en mitad de una prueba de tiro.

Se habían dividido en dos equipos: Renjun y Jaemin en uno y Jeno y él en otro. Habían vaciado la casa y estaban usando balas de gomaespuma para que no dolieran mientras simulaban una batalla real.

En medio de un ataque Hyuck hizo contacto visual con su compañero.

"Los veo desde aquí. Están tras las escaleras. Tú por arriba."

Jeno hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dirigió hacia allí.

Mientras Donghyuck los rodeaba escuchó un murmullo, una voz pequeña pero todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Ve a por Jeno - escuchó de parte de Renjun.

Sin pensarlo mucho, alzó la vista hacia Jeno y le hizo un gesto de que se quedara en el sitio, luego se movió con ligereza hasta tenerlos a tiro para disparar a Jaemin y Renjun en el pecho.

\- ¡Qué demonios! - gritó Renjun molesto.

\- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? No os hemos escuchado - farfullaba molesto Jaemin.

\- No necesitamos hablar para entendernos - Jeno estaba apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

[...]

\- Hablemos - Jaemin no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios del castaño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Es decir, ¿estamos bien? - preguntó preocupado.

Donghyuck se sentó en la cama junto a él y se acercó para abrazarlo: la cabeza del menor en su hombros, sus piernas entrelazadas y las manos del castaño paseándose tranquilas por su pelo.

\- Quería hablarte sobre lo de la mudez - seguía acariciando su pelo distraido mientras miraba el techo -. Me está ocurriendo en momentos que nunca pensé que me fueran a ocurrir y me preocupa.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Vamos avanzando en lenguaje de signos y los hyungs ya se van defendiendo - Jaemin le sonrió intentando confortarlo.

\- Me da susto quedarme mudo para siempre - admitió con ojos de cachorro.

Jaemin se levantó y se sentó frente al castaño mirándolo muy serio.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir nunca, no lo permitiremos - le dijo mientras sujetaba sus mejillas con cariño.

\- Pero, ¿y si ocurre?

\- Si ocurre, saldremos adelante como hacemos siempre - abrazó al mayor con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo - ¿y que más da quedarse mudo? Te querríamos igual, nada cambiaría.

Donghyuck sonrió enternecido, lágrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos.

El castaño puso su mano sobre el corazón del pelirrosa y puso la mano del pelirrosa sobre su corazón. Suavemente levantó la mano e hizo un gesto con mucha lentitud.

Jaemin le sonrió y formuló un "también te quiero" que nunca llegó a pronunciar.

[...]

Varios meses después

Nunca tuvo más prisa que al salir de esa casa. Recuerdos eran tragados por las llamas que ascendían hasta el cielo. Un pequeño trozo de su corazón seguía dentro de la casa pero un amarre repentino le impedía avanzar. Recuerda gritar su nombre, esperando que lo soltase, pero su voz acabó cediendo y eso no parecía frenarlo.

Si había tenido prisa por salir, más tenía por volver a entrar. Aún quedaba algo dentro.

\- Por favor, Minnie, por favor - lloraba luchando contra sus agarre.

\- Está muerto. Se acabó - le susurró aún sin soltarlo.

Haechan quedó quieto entre sus brazos, se giró a mirarlo a sus ojos. Su expresión caída.

\- Baúl, bajo la cama.

Jaemin se revolvió el pelo frustrado.

\- ¿Qué hay?

Haechan, consumido por la ansiedad, hizo un gesto tras pensarlo durante unos segundos: "mamá". El rubio volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo en un tic nervioso . "Joder, Hae" farfullaba.

\- Fuego - susurró Hyuck tirando de la manga de su camisa, intentando llamar su atención.

\- Tú - lo apuntó con el dedo de forma acusadora - te quedas aquí mientras yo - se señaló a sí mismo - entro a ese puñetero horno.

El mayor iba a oponerse, ofrecerse voluntario a entrar, gritar, llorar pero se limitó a dedicarle un "vuelve pronto" mediante señas. Jaemin le sonrió de medio lado, dejó un beso en su frente y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba los ojos.

\- Tae hyung y Jae hyung llegarán en nada. No intentes hablar y simplemente pide que te traigan a Mark.

Se giró decidido, y tapándose la nariz y la boca con el cuello de su camisa, caminó hasta la casa en llamas.

Hyuck se quedó fuera, esperando a sus mayores aún en shock. Estos llegaron poco después, preguntando qué había pasado. El castaño solo apuntó a la casa en llamas y dejó salir un pequeño gemido que pudieron interpretar como "Minnie".

\- ¡Hay que sacarlo ya! - gritó Jaehyun alterado.

Justo en ese momento escucharon un gruñido que venía de dentro de la casa.

\- Esta mierda pesa, ¿pensáis ayudar o quedaros mirando? - escucharon de fondo.

Los dos mayores corrieron al interior de la casa, saliendo un par de minutos después con el rubio y un pesado baúl a cuestas.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - preguntó el rubio.

Jaemin cogió de la mano a Hyuck, dejando que los mayores cargaran con el baúl por su cuenta.

\- Estaría bien que ayudarais - se quejó Jaehyung mientras cargaba el baúl.

Jaemin lo miró por sobre el hombro, una mirada de indiferencia que les hizo saber al mayor que no iban a ayudar. El pelirrosa luego se volvió hacia su novio y lo miró durante unos segundos, descifrando su mirada.

\- ¿Bien? - le preguntó en voz baja el menor. Donghyuck intentó hablar pero de su garganta no salía nada, Jaemin le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

El mayor estaba frustrado por no poder hablar pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y gesticular un "casa" con las manos que el rubio entendió perfectamente.

[...]

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Donghyuck se apresuró a entrar en el baño, desnudándose con rapidez y entrando a la ducha.

\- No, mierda, Donghyuck, no - Jaemin corrió hasta entrar a la ducha con él.

El castaño dentro de la ducha tenía el agua al tope de caliente y la dejaba caer sobre su cabeza, chorreando por su espalda y dejando roja toda la piel que tocaba.

Jaemin se apresuró en cerrar el agua y tapar al castaño con una toalla.

\- Limpiar - susurraba el castaño fuera de sí mientras se frotaba los brazos.

\- Hyuck, no. No tienes que limpiar nada - intentó decirle pero el castaño no parecía escucharlo.

Donghyuck siguió rascándose con fuerza al punto que empezaba a gotear sangre y se escapaba del agarre de Jaemin cuando intentaba sujetarlo.

Con dificultad, Jaemin le puso unos pantalones del pijama pero al intentar ponerle una camiseta el castaño empezó a chillar como si le fuera la vida en ello. Asustado e impresionado, el pelirrosa saltó hacia atrás.

\- ¡No! - seguía chillando, tapándose las orejas con las manos con fuerza.

Ni diez segundos tardaron en aparecer por la puerta varias personas.

\- ¡Haced algo! ¿Qué le pasa? - habló Taeyong preocupado.

\- No lo sé - Jaemin intentó acercarse pero el castaño chilló aún más fuerte cuando fue a tocarlo -. No sé qué hacer.

\- Salid - habló Winwin entrando al baño -. Ahora.

Taeyong tuvo que arrastrar a Jaemin fuera de la habitación contra su voluntad porque el pelirrosa se negaba a alejarse de Donghyuck.

Donghyuck estaba sentado junto a la ducha, las manos aún sobre las orejas y la cabeza metida entre las piernas mientras lloraba en silencio.

Winwin se sentó frente a él, evitando el contacto en todo momento.

\- ¿Qué has visto? - preguntó muy suave. El castaño seguía llorando mientras se hincaba las uñas en el cuello - Doyoung puede ser el psicólogo pero yo trato vuestra mierda. Dime qué viste.

\- Fuego - susurró fuera de sí -. Fuego fuego fuego - siguió como un cántico.

\- ¿Qué había dentro del fuego, Hyuck?

Donghyuck bajó las manos hasta su regazo, empezando a rascárselas.

\- Ella - se quedó mudo.

Nervioso, empezó a gesticular con la mirada vacía.

"Ella estaba guardada bajo el fuego. Ahora a salvo."

El chino intentaba seguir lo que decía.

\- Si está a salvo, ¿por qué lloras? Ella está bien - el chico no sabía ni de quién estaba hablando pero en ese momento no importaba.

\- Cuando... - la voz se le rompió - cuando murió, escondí todas sus cosas pero sabía que nadie la iba a olvidar. Yo no la iba a olvidar. Y ahora él no está, ella no está y a mí me van a olvidar - terminó en un susurro.

\- ¡Que me sueltes! - escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

Donghyuck se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar el grito, asustado.

Winwin se levantó del suelo, molesto, y se asomó por la puerta del baño.

\- No vuelvas a gritar - le dijo de forma seca al alterado pelirrosa al otro lado -. Él no quiere que estés…

\- ¿Puede entrar? - preguntó en un hilo de voz el castaño.

Jaemin no perdió tiempo en entrar al baño y agacharse junto al castaño, en el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron ambos se notaron más relajados.

\- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó de forma dulce.

El castaño asintió, disfrutando del calor de los brazos del pelirrosa alrededor suya. Jaemin se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas, aprovechando para colocarlo entre sus piernas para abrazarlo mejor.

\- Lo siento - susurró el castaño, su voz amortiguada por estar contra el cuello contrario.

\- No tienes que disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada - el pelirrosa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te he hecho entrar en una casa en llamas y luego te he gritado y he sido una molestia - se encogió más sobre sí mismo intentando desaparecer.

\- Te quiero. Tú no me has obligado a nada, yo he entrado a esa casa porque quería, porque quería hacerte feliz. ¿Y crees que has sido una molestia en serio? Acabas de pasar por un suceso traumático, no podemos esperar que actúes como si nada, sol - acariciaba su cara con cariño, dejando un beso en su mejilla -. Te quiero, sin importar lo que pase.

Winwin salió del baño intentando no hacer ruido, los jóvenes aún abrazados en el suelo.

[…]

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras. Donghyuck estuvo los primeros cinco días sin hablar.

\- Tienes que comer - volvió a intentar Jeno. Donghyuck levantó la vista de su libro durante unos segundos, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero pareció arrepentirse y volvió a leer -. Por favor, Hyuck.

“Luego” señalizó sin ganas.

Jeno suspiró cansado y se sentó en el sofá junto al castaño.

\- Sé que te has estado saltando las comidas, las he visto en la basura - el castañó lo miró, miedo llenando sus ojos.

\- No - susurró, su voz ronca de no haberla usado en días.

Jeno intentó no mostrar demasiada emoción. Aunque hubiera sido solo una palabra, el castaño había hablado y eso ya era un avance.

\- No se lo diré a Nana, pero tienes que ayudarme a ayudarte.

"No tengo ganas de comer"

\- ¿Hace cuánto? - Donghyuck agachó la cabeza sabiendo a qué se refería. De forma inconsciente se empezó a rascar el brazo. Jeno lo cogió de la mano con delicadeza para evitar que se hiciera heridas -. Si la respuesta es menos a seis horas, te dejo en paz, pero no puedo permitir que estés días sin comer.

"Vale" accedió aunque se notaba la desgana en su cara.

Costó unos treinta minutos que se acabara un plato pequeño de arroz y unos cuantos trozos de carne, pero era un avanze.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro? - preguntó el mayor.

Estaban tumbados en la cama de Hyuck, mirando el techo. Jeno no esperaba respuesta, simplemente tenía la necesidad de preguntarlo.

\- Recuerdos - no pudo evitar girarse asombrado cuando el castaño habló.

\- ¿Los puedo ver?

Donghyuck se levantó de la cama y sacó un baúl del armario con dificultad. Lo abrió con cuidado y le hizo un gesto al pelinegro para que se acercara.

Sacó un pequeño álbum y se sentó, colocándose el álbum en el regazo.

Lo abrió por la primera página y Jeno notó al instante la nostalgia en los ojos del castaño al mirar las fotografías.

\- Esta era ella - acarició la imagen de una mujer sujetando a un bebé.

\- ¿Ese eres tú?

\- Sí, aquí tenía seis meses.

Pasaron un buen rato mirando las imágenes. Jeno hacía preguntas de vez en cuando y Donghyuck respondía con cariño.

\- ¿No hay más? - le preguntó.

A mitad del álbum, ya no había mas fotos pero podía ver en las imágenes que Hyuck no tenía más de ocho años.

\- No, después de que muriera no seguimos.

Jeno lo miró, analizando su mirada triste, y se levantó a por su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el castaño cuando el flash lo pilló desprevenido.

\- Tenemos que completarlo. Aún faltan muchas fotos.

Donghyuck lo miró, pensando.

\- Sí, hay que completarlo. No podemos olvidar nada.


	10. robbery

Un balanceo de la cama hizo que el castaño se levantara de madrugada.

\- Pajero - se quejó el peligris dándole una suave patada al rubio.

Una mano cubrió su boca, una alarma entendiéndose enseguida. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación, después de parpadear varias veces susurró un "¿qué pasa?"

Jaemin le mandó callar mediante señas.

"Gente" señalizó, "no son nuestros". Se inclinó en la cama hasta poder buscar por debajo de esta, evitando hacer ruidos. Sacó dos pistolas, le entregó una al castaño y se dirigieron los dos hacia la puerta.

Donghyuck señaló hacia arriba y luego a sí mismo, el rubio asintió entendiendo y con una suave sonrisa se separaron.

Haechan entró en silencio a la habitación de Mark, cuando se puso al lado suya lo movió suavemente. Después de un par de intentos el mayor empezó a reaccionar. Antes de que el mayor hablase, Hyuck cubrió su boca con una mano y la otra dejó golpecitos en su hombro; tres rápidos y dos lentos, la señal de intrusos.

Mark apartó la mano de su boca y salió de la cama evitando hacer el menor ruido y sacó una pistola de debajo de su almohada, con cuidado sacó tres cargadores de su mesita de noche y se guardó dos. El tercero se lo tendió al peligris que lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

"Jaemin abajo, no sé cuántos son" fue señalizando el menor, "ve a por los mayores, me encargo de los niños" le indicó antes de salir del cuarto y entrar en el de Jeno y Renjun.

Un arma a la altura de su pecho fue lo que lo recibió. Chenle, al reconocerlo, bajó el arma.

"Intrusos, llevamos un rato aquí" le indicó Chenle "los estabamos esperando pero no suben".

"Mark despertando a los hyungs, Jaemin abajo" informó el peligris a Renjun, Jeno, Jisung y Chenle.

"Bajemos" señalizó Jisung.

"No" lo frenó Hyuck. "Renjun y Jeno id por la biblioteca" les tendió su pistola. "Chenle y Jisung, id a armaros".

"¿Y tú?" preguntó el maknae. Haechan se pasó las manos por el pelo nervioso.

"Chenle, dame tu navaja" el chino menor le tendió el arma que siempre cargaba consigo, como Mark le había enseñado.

"Yo seré la distracción" les cortó antes de que pudieran quejarse. "Ya, vamos".

[...]

Jeno y Renjun bajaron por el porta platos y consiguieron llegar hasta la entrada, a partir de ahí la parte fácil acabó. Una vez en la entrada tuvieron que esconderse en los pequeños armarios bajo las escaleras (gracias a todos los dioses por hacer que Johnny aceptara la idea de Jisung de tener un cuarto secreto al más puro estilo Harry Potter) y observaron el panorama. Cuando se aseguraron que no pasara nadie se asomaron para ver mejor el salón.

Jaemin al otro lado de la sala movió la mano para llamar su atención.

"Tres caídos, quedan siete" les indicó.

"Hyungs viniendo" le avisó Renjun intentando tranquilizarlo.

El pelirrosa tras uno de los muebles del salón se puso blanco. "Os mataré" les dijo con una cara que no dejaba margen a dudas "preparaos para atacar".

La pareja asintió, Jeno le quitó el seguro a la pistola y Renjun se sacó dos navajas, una de cada tobillo.

\- Muchachos, les doy la bienvenida a la mansión de Nct - escucharon una voz desde la escalera.

Renjun suspiró intentando no llorar, realmente no podía no tener un amigo más idiota.

\- Disparad.

\- Yo no lo haría si queréis a todos vuestros miembros intactos. Chicos, salid - los llamó el castaño. Los tres Dream salieron de sus respectivos escondites armas en alto sorprendidos cuando vieron al castaño con uno de los intrusos siendo cogido por el cuello y una navaja contra su cuello -. Por la casa tenemos trampas puestas de forma aleatoria y solo nosotros sabemos donde están así que yo que vosotros no me arriesgaría.

\- Es falso, hemos dado mil vueltas por toda esta planta y no ha ocurrido nada - habló uno de los intrusos y procedió a disparar al castaño, pero este con una velocidad sobrehumana movió al intruso que tenía cogido y dejó que él recibiera el balazo en un hombro.

\- Pensad lo que queráis pero de esta casa no vais a salir vivos - el castaño dejó caer su característica sonrisa para ser remplazada por una cara de seriedad profunda.

Haechan empezó a bajar la escalera con tranquilidad y una vez en la entrada se acercó hasta el intruso más cercano y clavarle la navaja en el cuello sin ningún miramiento.

El asombro colectivo de la sala no fue muy duradero ya que Jaemin y Jeno aprovecharon para empezar a disparar. Haechan se tiró al suelo junto al chino y llamando la atención de este le lanzó el cargador que le había dado antes Mark. Renjun se lo pasó a Jeno y le sonrió como agradecimiento.

"Es nuestro momento" le indicó el chino. Ambos sonrieron y con un impulso se levantaron, listos para atacar.

El que se puso por delante de Haechan recibió un buen golpe en la garganta que lo dejó confuso durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para que pudiera patearlo en el estómago y clavarle la navaja a la altura del esternón.

-¡Abajo! - escuchó a Jaemin al otro lado de la sala y se agachó lo justo para que un cuchillo volara por su cabeza.

Hyuck se giró con una sonrisa para agradecerle pero se le quedó congelada en la casa cuando se escuchó el disparo.

[...]

Jaemin notó como el tiempo a su alrededor se relentizaba.

Vio a Donghyuck caer a cámara lenta, la sonrisa aún congelada en sus labios pero a partir de entonces empezó a ir demasiado rápido.

Escuchó varios disparos más y vio gente caer pero ya nada parecía importar. Se acercó al castaño a la velocidad del rayo y se agachó junto a él.

\- ¿Sol? ¿Donghyuck? ¿Estás bien, Hyuck? - preguntó acelerado tratando de taponarla herida de la pierna del castaño, desesperado al ver otro agujero de bala a la altura de la cadera.

\- Duele, Minnie - lloró el castaño aguantando un chillido de dolor cuando el pelirrosa presionó la herida.

Unas manos apartaron a Jaemin del castaño pero al ver a Taeil decidió no protestar.

\- Yuta, espero que recuerdes algo de medicina porque te voy a necesitar. Tú y Winwin llevadlo a la enfermería, lo prepararé todo para operarlo.

Jaemin estaba llorando, encogido sobre sí mismo en el suelo mientras veía a sus mayores moverse.

Dream, paralizados, esperaban instrucciones pero Mark parecía igual de perdido mientras miraba al japonés y al chino llevarse a Hyuck.

Taeyong se acercó a Jaemin y la sala se quedó en silencio cuando, en vez de abeazar al pemirrosa como todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera, le dio una bofetada que resonó en todo el salón.

\- Deja de comportarte como un idiota - le dijo de forma dura -. Donghyuck te necesita a su lado no aquí llorando. Esto es la mafia, la gente sale herida pero eso no hace que nos quedemos lamentándonos en una esquina. ¡Reacciona!

Jaemin asintió suavemente, pareciendo razonar a las palabras de su hyung. Fue corriendo hasta enfermería sin estar estar seguro de poder soportar lo que le esperaba.

\- ¡Eso también va por el resto! - siguió gritando Taeyong -. Recoged los muertos y mandadlos como advertencia - le dijo a los mayores, ni siquiera Johnny se atrevía a replicar -. Dream, id a ducharos y descansar, os quedan horas muy duras.

[...]

Donghyuck no sabía dónde estaba, su conciencia iba y venía por momentos. Sabía que gritaba porque sabía que dolía, lo notaba. Quería llorar pero estaba tan cansado. El frío iba calando en sus huesos y la sensación de estar mojado no lo abandonaba.

Lo estaban mociendo, intuía que a la enfermería porque escuchaba de fondo la voz de Taeil y lo que parecía la voz de Yuta, pero nunca le había parecido que esta estuviera tan lejos.

Su mundo se venía abajo y estaba solo. Estaba solo y dolido. Se notaba caer en una espiral de inconsciencia y dolor.

\- Vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien - el susurró le llegó tras una neblina de anestesia pero le bastó para dormir con una sonrisa tranquila. No estaba solo.

[...]

\- Ve a ducharte - le dijo Mark una hora después mientras Hyuck seguía en quirófano.

\- Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

Mark se cuadró en el sitio y con su voz de mando ladró.

\- Seo Na Jaemin - alzó ligeramente la voz -, como tu superior te he dado una orden y debes cumplirla.

\- No me vengas con mierdas.

\- Dime la primera norma.

\- ¿Qué? - el pelirrosa se giro a mirarlo incrédulo.

\- Dime la primera norma.

\- No pierdas la humanidad o la mafia te gana - susurró cansado.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Estás dejando que te ganen, estás haciendo que el trabajo te absorba.

Jaemin estaba cansado, no quería seguir discutiendo, solo quería volver a abrazar a Hyuck. Las emociones se estaban mezclando en su pecho, a punto de explotar. Ya notaba las lágrimas nuevamente en sus ojos, un par cayendo.

\- Él es mi humanidad - admitió con los ojos rojos por evitar desmoronarse ahí mismo -. Si le pasa algo, temo perder la cabeza.

Mark ablandó su expresión y se puso a su altura para abrazarlo. Jaemin no se dejaba ver tan vulnerable desde hacía años y eso le demostraba al canadiense cómo de verdaderas podían ser las palabras las palabras del menor.

\- Ve a ducharte, si ocurre cualquier cosa iré corriendo a buscarte pero necesitas despejarte unos minutos - agarró las mejillas del menor para que lo mirase a los ojos -. Necesitas relajarte, todo va a salir bien.

Jaemin se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las mangas de la camisa.

\- Gracias, hyung.

Mientras Mark veía a Jaemin salir por la puerta, manos y ropa llena de sangre, ojos llorosos y cara pálida como un muerto supo que ese iba a ser probablemente uno de los peores días en la vida del pelirrosa.

[...]

\- Mierda - susurraba el médico.

\- ¿Sigue sangrando? - Yuta intentaba coser varias heridas que el castaño se había hecho al caer.

\- Y no sé de donde.

El japonés cosió el último punto y fue a ayudar al mayor.

\- Hay metralla - avisó preocupado cogiendo unas pinzas.

Taeil quitó las compresas ya llenas de sangre para cambiarlas por otras, con las pinzas intentaba ver algo.

\- La tiene clavada muy profundo y muy repartida.

\- ¿Cómo de malo es? - preguntó el japonés con seriedad.

Taeil cogió otro paño para la sangre y levantando la mirada ligeramente susurró un "ve a por dos bolsas de sangre".

\- Voy a intentar dejarte con pierna, Hyuck - escuchó cómo le susurraba al castañito inconsciente mientras iba a buscar más sangre.

[...]

Varias horas después, Yuta salió y despertó a Jaemin, que había acabado cayendo rendido frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

\- Está durmiendo pero creí que querrías verlo - le comentó el japonés mientras lo guiaba hasta el menor.

Donghyuck estaba dormido en una camilla, su normalmente piel canela reposaba blanquecina sobre la cama. La pierna derecha reposaba en un colgadero, entera vendada.

\- Gracias - sonrió al japones sin poder evitar el brote de emoción y felicidad que estaba surgiendo en su pecho -. Me voy a quedar con él - le informó mientras se separaba de él.

Lo más silencioso que pudo, movió una silla junto a la camilla del castaño. No atreviéndose a despertarlo, cogió la mano del castaño y la beso.

Echó un vistazo a la enfermería para cerciorarse que estaban solos antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra la camilla y echarse a llorar de forma silenciosa.

\- Pensé que iba a perderte y no podía - admitió al aire -. Soy muy egoísta por pensar que debes estar vivo para estar conmigo pero no soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Jaemin levantó la cabeza de golpe al sentir una caricia en el pelo.

\- Hey, Minnie - la voz rasposa del castaño hizo que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza -. Pareces cansado - le acarició la mejilla con cariño, trazando los surcos de lágrimas.

\- Estoy contento - lágrimas volvieron a surgir mientras una risa suave se apoderaba de él - tan contento de que estés bien.

\- Creí que iba a morir solo pero siempre has estado ahí - Donghyuck apretó ligeramente su mejilla.

\- No te iba a abandonar por nada del mundo - puso una mano sobre la mejilla del castaño y besó su palma.

\- Ven aquí anda - se movió ligeramente en la camilla evitando hacer caras de dolor cuando la pierna se movía.

Jaemin se tumbó a su lado pasando un brazo por su cuello para que lo usara a falta de almohada y con sus piernas abrazó la pierna buena del castaño. Por instinto acercó la nariz a la cabeza del mayor, inhalando su suave esencia mezclada con el olor a hospital.

\- Estoy enfadado - admitió el pelirrosa al aire.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, en parte. Estoy enfadado con esa gente por entrar en la casa, por intentar atacarnos, por pensar que tenían el derecho para matarnos. Y estoy enfadado contigo por ponerte en un riesgo tan innecesario.

\- Minnie, tenía que hacerlo y lo sabes - jugaba con la mano del pelirrosa que usaba como almohada.

\- No así, Donghyuck - el nombrado tuvo un escalofrío, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre -. Podrías haber hecho muchas otras cosas pero salir ahí, sin un plan, desarmado y exponerte de esa manera - suspiró cansado.

\- Solo pensaba en que te había dejado ir abajo con esa gente, solo. Si te mataban, iba a ser mi culpa - agachó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Esto es la mafia, sol. Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos los riesgos que esto conlleva.

\- Aún así, no podía arriesgarme a perderte.

\- Y eso casi hace que yo te pierda a ti - el corazón le latía franáticamente, el miedo de perder a Hyuck volviendo.

\- Hagamos una promesa - el castaño lo miró entonces directamente a los ojos -. Prometo no ponerme en riesgo innecesario si tu prometes lo mismo.

\- Lo prometo - Jaemin levantó el meñique como un niño.

La fuerza de Donghyuck pareció volver un poco cuando levantó el meñique y lo entrelazó con el pelirrosa.

\- Lo prometo - susurró Donghyuck dejando luego un pequeño beso sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Esta promesa también sirve para que pase lo que pase, puedas contar conmigo. No me importa si hemos peleado o hemos cortado, nunca dudes en venir a mí - el castaño casi no podía sostener la mirada del menor, esta se había vuelto tan profunda y dolorosa que lo intimidaba.

\- Por siempre. Para siempre - Donghyuck dio un apretón con el meñique.

\- Por siempre. Para siempre - Jaemin devolvió el apretón.

Después de eso se acomodaron en la camilla y cayeron dormidos, víctimas del cansancio del largo y duro día.

[…]

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del jefe se estaba llevando a cabo una intensa discusión.

\- Este ataque no puede ser pasado por alto - hablaba Johnny sentado tras su mesa.

\- Casi perdemos a uno de los nuestros, esto no se puede permitir - Taeyong aún no se había duchado, se podían ver trazos de sangre en sus manos y su camisa.

\- Centrémonos en lo más importante ahora mismo, ¿cómo está el niño? - preguntó Doyoung.

\- Donghyuck volverá a andar aunque le costará mucho tiempo y rehabilitación. Pero, seamos sinceros, ha estado a nada de perder la pierna: la metralla se había esparcido y calado en muchos sitios - habló Taeil. Tampoco se había lavado y se le sumaba el cansancio de haber estado operando durante horas.

\- ¿Y el resto? - preguntó Taeyong, su tono más suave ahora.

\- Los niños van a estar una semana de baja, no estaban especialmente bien, esta noche les ha afectado mucho - habló Mark apoyado en la mesa del jefe -. Jaemin se incorporará en dos semanas, necesita tiempo con Hyuck.

\- Lo que haga falta - el jefe les sonrió tranquilizador.

\- Que pasen por mi consulta en cuanto despierten. Van a necesitar algo de terapia después de hoy, hasta hoy nunca habían disparado a un Dream - Doyoung le dijo a Mark.

Un silencio incómodo y tenso se instaló en la sala, no muy seguros de qué debían o hacer.

\- Dos días - habló Johnny -. Si en dos días los culpables no salen, pondremos en busqueda y captura a los jefes de los muertos.

Un asentimiento recorrió la sala antes de que cada uno volviera a lo suyo.

En la sala quedaron Taeyong y Johnny, sentado uno frente al otro.

\- Vamos a empezar una guerra - suspiró Taeyong.

\- La familia lo merece - Johnny se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir más palabras.

Taeyong se apoyó en la mesa y se quedó mirando la ventana tras el escritorio del jefe.

\- Puede que aún tenga salvación, Mark - habló al aire con una sonrisa.


	11. fuck

No había duda de que el mejor amigo de Haechan, era Mark pero eso no quitaba que Yukhei tuviera un sitio muy especial es su corazón.

Yukhei no era especialmente como un hermano mayor. No lo sobre protegía ni lo regañaba, simplemente estaba ahí en sus malas decisiones.

Se habían hecho buenos amigos ya que tanto Hyuck como Yukhei eran extremadamente afectivos, necesitaban de contacto humano constante por lo que no era raro encontrarlos por cualquier lugar de la casa abrazados viendo una peli, o Hyuck tumbado sobre el mayor durmiendo, o incluso el peliplateado leyendo algo al chino mientras este descansaba la cabeza en el regazo del más bajito.

Y eso era algo que preocupaba a los jefes constantemente.

\- Yukhei hyung, no siento la pierna - se quejó en voz baja el peliplateado mientras se sacudía intentando sacarse de encima al mayor.

\- Estoy durmiendo - resolvió el otro sin abrir siquiera los ojos -. Espera, ¿la derecha o la izquierda?

\- La izquierda.

\- Entonces no me importa - se acomodó mejor para seguir durmiendo.

Hyuck suspiró rindiéndose antes de darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

[...]

\- ¿En cuánto vuelve? - preguntó preocupado Doyoung.

\- En un par de horas estará aquí - respondió el jefe igual de preocupado.

\- Os encargais de una mafia, joder, dedicáos a algo más importante que la vida amorosa de unos adolescentes - gritó Taeyong desde fuera.

Johnny negó como si hablara con un loco.

\- Hablamos de Jaemin, prácticamente el mejor asesino de toda Corea y apenas ha cumplido la mayoría de edad. Hazme caso cuando decimos que esto es lo más importante.

Taeyong bufó, era como hablar con una pared. Tenía que admitir que le generaba curiosidad saber cómo reaccionaría el rubio a tanto contacto físico de su novio con otro pero no a un nivel obsesivo como Doyoung y Johnny.

[...]

\- ¡Ya están aquí! - gritó Chenle bajando las escaleras como una bala.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Jisung fue derribado por un entusiasmado Chenle.

\- Lele, sueño. En unas horas me cuentas todo - escucharon murmurar al pelinaranja debajo del chino.

En ese momento al recibidor entró Yukhei cargando a caballito a Hyuck.

\- Hola - saludó el peliplateado despegando la mejilla de la espalda del alto.

Las cabezas de Johnny y Doyoung se asomaron a la puerta a tiempo para ver como el rubio se ponía de puntillas y besaba a su novio.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? - preguntó dejando la maleta que tenía cargada al hombro en el suelo.

\- Acabamos de salir de la piscina, llevamos ahí metidos todo el día - respondió el chino -. Deberías aprovechar tú también antes de que entre el frío totalmente.

\- Ahora iré. Sol, ¿me haces el favor de guardarlo en el sótano? - con la barbilla apuntó a la maleta.

\- Vais a aprovechar que me voy para hablar de mí, como si no os conociera ya - farfulló bajándose de la espalda de Lucas.

\- También nos aprovechamos de ti para no tener que bajar al sótano, no olvides eso - resaltó el rubio.

Lo iban escuchando farfullar "mandar a un tullido al sótano". Una vez el peliplateado desapareció de la vista de ambos se dispusieron a hablar.

\- Tenía que haberte llamado - Yukhei confesó en un susurro.

Ambos, Johnny y Doyoung, se arrimaron para oír más de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Son los vómitos o las duchas?

\- Peor, la pierna. Creo que nunca lo había visto así.

\- ¿No se está haciendo las curas? ¿Ha dejado de ver a Taeil hyung? Dijiste que te encargarías - le echó en cara.

\- Lo he hecho. Fisicamente mejora pero psicologicamente - se cercioró que el menor aún no viniera - nunca había visto algo así.

\- Bueno, espero que mientras esté aquí vaya mejorando.

\- Nana - su voz bajó una octava, mostrando la gravedad del asunto -, no sabes lo que le está pasando.

Un ruido los alertó y ambos jóvenes se separaron, haciendo como si esa conversación no hubiera ocurrido.

\- Estoy harto de estar llevando vuestras cosas - farfulló el peliplateado entrando al recibidor.

\- Te quiero - Jaemin dejó un beso en su sien a modo de disculpa.

[...]

\- He estado pensando en algo - habló Jaemin una mañana mientras desayunaban.

\- Tranquilo, la primera vez que haces algo es la más dura. Ya te acostumbrarás a pensar.

Jaemin se quedó mirando perplejo a su novio durante unos segundos para luego dejar un suave golpe en su hombro.

\- Lo digo en serio, Hae - se quejó con voz de niño chico -. Estaba pensando en que hace mucho que no estamos tú y yo solos, ultimamente no coincidimos ni para dormir.

\- La verdad es que es un poco raro dormir solo durante tanto tiempo - admitió en un susurro el peliplateado.

\- Así que no soy solo yo - lo codeó de forma juguetona.

\- La verdad es que no - admitió derrotado el peliplateado -. Por cierto, recuerdame que ahora te enseñe una cosa - le dijo en un tono más íntimo.

Jaemin no llevaba bien las sopresas y eso el castaño lo sabía de sobra por eso no le extrañó que terminara tan rápido su desayuno y lo mirara con impaciencia mientras él se terminaba el suyo.

\- ¿Ya? - preguntó casi diez minutos después cuando Hyuck metió sus platos en el lavavajillas.

\- Ya - accedió el castaño aguantando la risa que le producía ver a su novio tan ansioso.

[...]

Hyuck apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio antes de que el rubio se le lanzara encima haciéndole mil y unas preguntas sobre lo que tenía que enseñarle.

\- Nada - admitió el peliplateado después de unos segundos.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de "a mí no me la cuelas tan fácilmente" y se sentó en la cama refunfuñando.

El peliplateado tuvo que aguantar la risa para no molestar más al rubio. Se sentó en su regazo y puso una mano bajo su barbilla haciendo que levantara la vista para que lo mirara a los ojos. Con una lentitud innnecesaria se inclinó y junto sus bocas en un beso lento y delicado.

\- Así que esto era una estratagema para traerme a la cama- susurró el rubio sobre los labios del castaño haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, hace mucho que no estamos tú y yo a solas. Y no sabes lo celoso que me pone tener que escuchar a Jeno y Renjun todos los días sin que tú estés aquí - puchereó como un niño chico.

\- Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo, sol - bromeó el rubio mientras dejaba pequeños besos de mariposa en el cuello de su novio.

\- Puede ser - el peliplateado trartó de seguir bromeando pero la voz le iba fallando conforme los besos subían de tono.

\- Pues voy a darte lo que quieres entonces. Tienes suerte de que tenga que tener cuidado o te destrozaba - susurró en su oído de forma erótica.

[...]

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento - Yuta intentó frenar al jefe de entrar en la habitación del asesino.

\- Es, literalmente, mi hijo, ¿por qué no va a dejarme entrar? - Johnny preguntó algo molesto con el químico.

Yuta se limitó a encogerse de hombros, si el jefe quería arriesgarse a ver lo que él sabía que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación (los había visto salir corriendo después del desayuno y a los pocos minutos se podían escuchar perfectamente los ruidos, Yuta no era estúpido).

\- Adelante, entra si te atreves - el japonés se cruzó de brazos sabiendo lo que iba a venir a continuación.

\- Oye, Nana - el jefe abrió la puerta y durante un segundo se quedó estático, sin poder apartar la imagen para luego gritar como un bebé mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces entrando sin llamar? - escucharon al rubio gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Joder, ahí - un gemido fue lo siguiente que escucharon.

\- ¡Tened la decencia de dejar de follar! - se quejó el jefe, rojo de rabia y vergüenza.

Yuta no podía contener la risa mientras veía a Johnny aporrear la puerta del dormitorio intentando que los jóvenes pararan pero por el ruido que venía de dentro de la habitación entre sus planes no entraba parar.

[...]

\- Quiero teñirme - habló Hyuck al aire una tarde.

\- Me apunto - escuchó a Jeno desde la cocina.

\- A Tae hyung le va a hacer ninguna gracia - Lucas le mencionó, sentado a su lado - así que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado para que no nos pille.

\- Prepara el baño, voy a comprar los tintes - el brillo malicioso en sus ojos fue todo lo que necesitó el chino para empezar su plan.

[...]

Una hora más tarde una pequeña pandillase había reunido en el baño para teñirse. Porque cada vez que alguien proponía una mala decisión, un mínimo de tres personas se unían. Así acabaron Yang Yang, Xiao Jun, Jeno, Hyuck y Yukhei con el baño sucio y muchas manchas de tinte.

\- Que alguien le quite el decolorante a Xiao Jun antes de que se le queme el pelo - habló Jeno mirando el reloj.

\- Creo que vamos tarde porque ya noto mi cabeza hirviendo - susurró el chino.

\- Eso lo dices ahora, imagina cuando te pongan la segunda decoloración - se burló Yang Yang mientras se movía por el baño en busca del secador -. Esta es la peor parte - suspiró mientras le tendía el secador a Hyuck.

Toda conversación se vio enmudecida por el ruido del secador durante unos minutos. Yang Yang se quejaba por lo bajito de que la cabeza le quemaba.

\- Si quieres estar rubio, te tienes que aguantar - le recriminó Donghyuck.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú solo te has teñido, ya te querría ver haciendo esto.

\- Eres un quejica, es lo que pasa - le recriminó volviendo a darle con el secador.

[...]

Otra hora y pico después ya habían terminado pero quedaba lo peor, limpiar (y limpiarse a ellos mismos).

\- El tinte no se va del suelo - el pánico se notó en la voz de Jeno.

\- ¿Cómo que no se quita? - preguntó Yukhei quitando los restos de pintura de la ducha.

Los otros cuatro jóvenes se lanzaron a ayudarlo.

Medio bote de lejía y diez minutos después consiguieron borrar todas las pruebas de su crimen. O eso creían.

[...]

\- ¿De quién fue la idea? - preguntó Taeyong esa noche.

\- De Lucas - dijo Xiao Jun mientras comía con tranquilidad.

Un coro de a sentimientos les siguió.

\- No vale, yo soy el único que no está teñido - se trató de defender el chino.

\- No sé de que estás hablando - Jeno se hizo el loco, Renjun a su lado no podía dejar de tocar y admirar el pelo nuevamente negro de su novio.

\- ¿Por qué mientes? - Yang Yang preguntó mientras se apartaba el ahora rubio flequillo de la cara.

\- Yukhei, te toca limpiar los baños durante una semana - castigó Taeyong.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - se quejó en voz alta el chino.

Al otro lado de la mesa un, otra vez, castaño Donghyuck y un rubio platino Xiao Jun le hacían burlas.

[...]

Varios meses antes

\- Tengo un problema - anunció Hyuck entrando al cuarto de Lucas y cerrando de un portazo.

Asustado, el chino dio un bote en su cama.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que podía haber estado durmiendo o desnudo? - preguntó el chino con evidente irritación.

\- Hay temas más importantes que discutir que tu privacidad.

\- Como sea - rodó los ojos rindiéndose -, ¿qué pasa?

\- Jaemin y yo nos acabamos de besar.

\- Felicidades, creo. Espera, ¿eso es bueno, no?

\- Es bueno, muy bueno. Salvo - cogió aire preparándose - que no tengo ni idea de cómo lo he hecho. Era mi primer beso.

Yukhei se rio suavemente.

\- Tranquilo, no habrá ido tan mal.

\- ¿Y si no le ha gustado?¿Y si todo esto ha sido un error y no le gusta porque beso mal? Seguro que ahora me odia.

Lucas paró al castaño en su discurso tapándole la boca.

\- Le gustas y si no le hubiera gustado, lo habrías notado. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?

Hyuck apartó la mano de su boca e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, su expresión como la de un cachorro.

\- Enséñame, hyung - pidió haciendo un puchero.

Yukhei se quedó mirándolo unos segundos bastante perplejo, no sabiendo si tomárselo en serio o no.

\- Me puede meter un tiro.

\- O puede que no lo haga.

\- Hyuck, no quiero arriesgarme - trató de razonar el más alto.

El coreano puchereó, sus ojos empezando a aguarse y pequeños hipidos saliendo de su boca.

Yukhei se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración, un gruñido seguido de "joder, no hagas esto" salió de él.

\- Jaemin me va a dejar y hará que me echen de Nct porque ya no me quiere aquí, tendré que volver a mi casa y todo porque no quieres ayudarme - lágrimas surcaban la cara del castaño, pequeños hipidos dificultaban que lo entendiera.

Yukhei lo pegó a su pecho, arrullándolo con cariño.

\- No puedo permitir que me sigas manipulando de esta manera - farfulló con cariño, besando su cabeza.

\- ¿Sigue funcionando? - preguntó, su voz amortiguada por el pecho del moreno.

\- Sí, joder, lo que sea. ¿Puedes dejar ya de llorar?

\- Es que, empezó para manipularte pero ahora estoy triste en serio y no puedo dejar de llorar - Hyuck escondió la cara en su cuello, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Yukhei no pudo evitar reirse con suavidad, Donghyuck se dejaba llevar por sus emociones con facilidad y esta clase de cosas le sucedían a menudo.

[...]

\- No te va a disparar, cálmate ya - trató de razonar el castaño.

\- No sabes lo que duele eso, quieres morirte. Así que no me digas que me calme.

\- Pues si prefieres estar estresado, como prefieras - Hyuck se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose.

\- ¿Podemos acabar con esto ya?

\- Eres tú el que está a dos metros de mí, asustado.

Y era verdad, la habitación del chino no era especialmente grande pero este había conseguido casi mimetizarse con una de las paredes mientras Donghyuck estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cama.

\- La belleza me abruma - admitió el chino.

\- Como sea - trató de esconder su sonrojo.

Hyuck palmeó el asiento al lado suyo en la cama con una sonrisita de lado. Yukhei se sentó a su lado aún algo dudoso.

\- Esto es una tontería. Eres muy bonito y, como tu amigo, voy a ayudarte.

Sin pensarlo más, se inclinó sobre el castaño, posando una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño.

Pequeños chasquidos se escucharon por la habitación. Yukhei pasó la lengua por el labio inferior del menor, encantado cuando este abrió la boca y lo dejó entrar. El moreno lo cogió de los muslos y lo apoyó en su regazo, sus manos paseando con tranquilidad por sus muslos.

Hyuck temblaba de nervios. No podía negar la belleza de Yukhei y en parte eso lo ponía nervioso, su inexperiencia y el miedo a defraudarlo solo lo ponían más nervioso, pero eso no podía quitar que le estaba gustando. Sus manos se habían lanzado directamente a rodear su cuello, jugando y tirando de los pelos de la nuca del mayor, provocando escalofríos en este.

Una pequeña palmadita en su muslo hizo que se separaran. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, su respiración errática y sus pupilas dilatadas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - susurró nervioso, tratando de esconderse de la mirada del mayor.

\- Hey, tranquilo - hizo que levantara la mirada con un golpecito en su barbilla -. Ha estado bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

\- Te quiero - susurró el castaño abrazándolo con cariño.

\- Yo también te quiero, mocoso - acarició su espalda con suavidad, disfrutando del abrazo.

Solo que no habían visto en qué momento habían abierto la puerta y los observaban.

[...]

\- No. Fuera.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces enfadado - preguntó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - Jaemin estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados, una risa amarga se escapó de su labios.

Hyuck frunció el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Minnie?

\- No te atrevas a tratarme así después de lo que has hecho - le gritó, claramente enfadado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - Jeno salió de su dormitorio bastante molesto - ¿A qué viene este griterío? Tengo a Renjun en la cama, necesita dormir y así no puede.

\- Pregúntale a este - señaló a Hyuck con un tono despectivo.

\- ¿A ti que demonios te pasa? - preguntó molesto Hyuck - Si no quieres que duerma contigo me lo dices pero no tienes que ponerte así ni montar este numerito.

\- Me parece increible que te atrevas a hablarme así, después de todo. ¿No tienes ninguna decencia, put... - Jaemin fue callado por un puñetazo.

\- No sé qué cojones te pasa pero te calmas y no le vuelvas a hablar así nunca más - Jeno se quitó la sangre de los nudillos con brusquedad, pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño y pegándolo a su pecho -. Duermes conmigo y con Jun - lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Así que lo defiendes a él antes que a mí? - Jaemin se agarraba la mandíbula molesto.

\- Él no se está comportando como un completo pirado sin motivo.

\- Se ha liado con Yukhei - explotó el pelirrosa.

Jeno apenas se giró, hablándole con un tono extremadamente sereno.

\- Aunque lo hubiera hecho, que no lo creo, esta no es la manera de actuar y lo sabes - entró a su habitación, cerrando silenciosamente detrás suya.

\- Pero lo he hecho - susurró Hyuck asustado.

\- ¿Y por qué lo harías? Creí que te gustaba Jaemin - tiró de él para sentarse en la cama que Renjun no ocupaba.

\- Estaba nervioso. Nos acabamos de besar y era mi primer beso y - Jeno le chistó para que bajara el tono -. Mira, le pedí a hyung que me enseñara, que me dijera si besaba bien porque temía no gustarle a Minnie asi que sí, no besamos pero durante como tres minutos y luego hyung me pidió que nadie se enterase para que no le dispararan.

Un grito resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que Renjun a su lado pegara un bote.

\- Eso no es bueno - susurró el chino con los sentidos alerta.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y corrieron al jardín, de donde parecía que había venido el sonido. Allí, un pequeño circulo de gente se reunía.

\- ¿Qué coño? - gritaba Jaehyun tratando de ver la gravedad del golpe de Yukhei.

El chino farfullaba insultos en distintos idiomas mientras se agarraba la mandíbula con evidente dolor.

Hyuck avanzó hacia el centro, pasando a Taeyong, Doyoung y Johnny que estaban casi enfrente del pelirrosa.

\- Eres gilipollas - le soltó el castaño enfadado.

\- Se lo merecía.

\- ¡Ni de lejos! Estás enfadado conmigo, no con él, él no ha hecho nada. Y aunque hubiera hecho algo no tienes derecho a apuñalarlo.

\- ¡A mí no me hables así! - Jaemin estaba fuera de sí, llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

Hyuck se giró y le arrebató la pistola de la cintura a Doyoung. La tendió en alto apuntando a la cabeza del pelirrosa, de fondo podía escuchar los gritos de shock y varias súplicas de que bajara el arma.

\- Sé lo que hago, dejadme - lanzó una mirada a Jeno para que lo apoyara, siendo recibido por un asentimiento -. Jaemin, retrocede, ahora.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerte...? - un disparo junto a su pie hizo que saltara en el sitio.

\- Retrocede.

El pelirrosa empezó a avanzar de espaldas inseguro, Hyuck lo seguía con el arma en alto y el menor solo tenía ojos para la pistola. Por eso le pilló desprevenido cuando no encontró más tierra bajo los pies y calló al agua con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Ahora que ya se te ha pasado la cólera de celoso psicópata podemos hablar - lanzó el arma de vuelta a Doyoung y se sentó en el cesped al estilo indio, con una mano le hizo una seña al resto para que se fueran -. Le pedí a Yukhei hyung que me ayudara porque temía que no te gustara cómo besaba y me dejaras. Es estúpido pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza y él es el único que accedería a ayudarme, eso es todo - se levantó con delicadeza -. Si sigues enfadado lo entiendo, pero deja de actuar como un gilipollas.

Jaemin se quedó un par de minutos más en el agua, abrumado por la situación.

[...]

\- ¿Dónde está Hyuck? - preguntó el pelirrosa entrando como un torbellino a la habitación de Renjun y Jeno.

La pareja se miró durante unos segundos, teniendo lo que parecía ser una conversación.

\- Con Mark y Taeil, en cuanto ha entrado le ha dado un ataque - admitió el chino.

Jaemin corrió de vuelta hasta la planta baja, recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería a máxima velocidad.

Una vez en la puerta se quedó quieto, sin estar seguro si merecía entrar. Pero entonces escuchó un pequeño "Minnie" venir de dentro y le devolvió todo el coraje que le faltaba para entrar en la enfermería.

\- Hyuck - susurró, roto por ver al castaño tan demacrado.

El castaño estaba sentado en la camilla con la cabeza cogida entre sus manos, llorando e hipando con fuerza.

\- No quiero volver no quiero volver - murmuraba su mantra mientras Mark lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo.

\- Vete de aquí - lo amenazó Mark en cuanto lo vio.

\- Déjame ayudar.

En cuanto Donghyuck lo vio todo cambió. Jaemin esperaba que le gritara o lo echara pero en cambio el castaño lanzó los brazos hacia él, eso fue cuanto necesitaba el pelirrosa para correr a abrazarlo.

\- No me eches - pidió Hyuck.

\- Todo va a estar bien, no te voy a echar. No estoy enfadado, no te vayas - le acariciaba la espalda con cariño mientras dejaba besos en su pelo -. No te odio, lo siento por todo. Es mi culpa.

Fue desde ese momento que Jaemin sabía que cualquier cosa que Yukhei y Donghyuck hicieran juntos, no debía temer. Hyuck jamás haría algo por dejarlo.


	12. bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un capítulo más dedicado a la relación de Mark y Johnny, pero es que me gustan mucho

Mark había hecho una apuesta con Jeno. Una mala idea si le preguntaban a cualquier otra persona de la casa, pero Mark había aceptado de todas formas.

Y, como no, Jeno había ganado. El pelinegro era conocido por su manejo de las armas blancas y por su mente matemática, no había porcentaje, predicción o apuesta que se le pasase por alto por eso habían dejado de apostar con él hace tiempo. Solo que Mark, en un momento de locura, había aceptado.

Eso los había llevado justo ahí, a una tienda de tatuajes.

\- Joder, callaos ya - pidió Mark agarrándose la cabeza con pesadez.

Ya iban pasados de copas y lo que en principio habían sido un par de malas decisiones, ahora eran horribles.

Mark estaba tumbado en una camilla de la tienda mientras uno de los dependientes preparaba una aguja.

\- ¿Has decidido ya dónde lo quieres, muchacho? - preguntó el dependiente.

Un Jeno que apenas se sostenía en pie rió con fuerza.

\- Tengo una idea bastante buena, sí.

[...]

Taeyong se pasó cuarto por cuarto despertando a aquellos que seguían dormidos como cada mañana, solo que esta vez se encontró algo fuera de lugar. La habitación de Mark solía estar desocupada ya que el moreno dormía Johnny la mayoría de las noches. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía a siete muchachos rodeados de botellas vacías y ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

\- ¿Chicos? - llamó con suavidad a la puerta, esperando alguna reacción.

Jaemin se incorporó casi de inmediato, no parecía cansado ni resacoso, por el contrario, estaba despierto y espabilado. El pelirrosa daba saltos por el cuarto para no pisar a nadie hasta llegar a Donghyuck, una vez lo tuvo bien agarrado lo elevó como so no pesara nada para cargarlo y salir con él de la habitación.

\- Buenos días, hyung - saludó educadamente al salir.

\- Chicos - volvió a llamar el moreno, más alto esta vez.

Mark, el único que estaba en una cama en vez de en el suelo, empezó a gruñir con fuerza, siendo seguido por Renjun y Jisung.

\- Mi cabeza - se quejó Chenle quedando boca abajo para no recibir la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta.

\- Bajad a desayunar, os espera un café cargado y una aspirina - les dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Jisung se levantó intentando no tropezar, abrazando al mayor cuando pasó por su lado. Taeyong lo despeinó con cariño dejándolo bajar.

El moreno nunca los había juzgado ya que él mismo había entrado a la mafia siendo bastante joven por lo que había decidido en cambio en convertirse en alguien a quien acudir en cualquier situación. Aún recuerda la primera vez que Chenle bebió y cómo estuvo toda la noche junto a él en el baño, cuidándolo mientras vomitaba durante horas.

Uno a uno los menores fueron levantándose y bajando a desayunar, saludándolo antes.

\- Hyung, creo que tengo un problema - susurró Mark mientras pasaba el peso de un pie a otro frente al mayor.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?¿Necesitas hablar de ello? - cerró la puerta para que no los escuchasen.

\- La verdad es que - se rascó la cabeza incómodo - ayer perdí una apuesta con Jeno y fuimos a una tienda de tatuajes y bueno - concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Te has tatuado? - preguntó sorprendido el mayor.

\- He tomado una mala decisión - concluyó el pelinegro - y temo que a Johnny hyung no le guste, ya sabes cómo es con estos temas.

Taeyong sonrió entonces, sabía que Mark aún temía hablar ciertas cosas con su pareja y le pareció adorable verlo allí de pie sonrojado por un pequeño tatuaje.

\- Enseñamelo.

[...]

El desayuno estaba siendo extrañamente silencioso pese a toda la gente que había. Jaemin era el único de los jóvenes que parecía despierto, la magia del café negro.

Jisung se durmió mientras llevaba una cucharada de cereal a la boca, haciendo que la cuchara cayera y salpicara leche sobre su cara.

Renjun se sentó en la mesa haciendo especial ruido, dejó el café en la mesa y, sacando su petaca, le echó un chorro de vodka.

\- La resaca se quita con más alcohol - resolvió el chino mientras se bebía el contenido de la taza de un solo trago.

Jaehyun los miraba mal desde una punta de la mesa, no queriendo decir nada pero Jisung juraría haber escuchado un "estos niños" de parte del mayor, seguido de lo que intuía que eran una reguera de insultos en inglés

Mark entró entonces al comedor seguido de Taeyong, sentándose entre Jeno y un medio dormido Donghyuck. Se sirvió algo de café y empezó a comer unas tostadas tratando de ignorar la mirada de Johnny que quemaba en su nuca.

\- Mark - mierda, si le hablaba no podía ignorarlo.

\- ¿Sí, hyung? - preguntó con el tono más encantador que pudo.

\- Luego te quiero en mi despacho, tengo que cerciorarme de una cosa.

Ya está, estaba muerto. Mark notaba su corazón bombeando con rapidez y no dudaba que estuviera así hasta reunirse con el jefe de la mafia.

[...]

Mark estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Johnny desde hacía un par de minutos pero no conseguía reunir la confianza necesaria para entrar.

\- ¿Planeas entrar, cachorro? - escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Johnny lo conocía demasiado bien y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Entró de mala gana y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la silla frente al escritorio del mayor. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por lo que permaneció con la mirada en sus manos.

No fue hasta dos minutos después que notó que Johnny estaba esperando una respuesta suya.

\- ¿Perdón, hyung? - dijo algo confundido.

El mayor suspiró cansado, se masajeó las sienes durante unos segundos para repetir todo lo que había dicho.

\- Decía que no puedes llevarte a los Dream así como así para emborracharos y hacer locuras. Os puede ocurrir algo y no tenéis la lucidez ni las armas para defenderos. Sabes la de gente que hay por ahí esperando poneros las manos encima y destrozaros - explicó lentamente por segunda vez.

Algo cambió dentro de Mark, sabía que tenía responsabilidades en la casa y que la principal era ocuparse de sus menores, los denominados Dream, que pese a ser los más revoltosos también eran los más temidos en las calles.

\- Mis niños saben exactamente lo que hacen - lo miró de forma desafiante -, después de lo ocupados que han estado estos días y en la de viajes en los que han estado me parecía más que justo darles una noche libre. No deberías regalarme por hacer que se despejen y se diviertan de vez en cuando. Tú mismo dijiste que si no tenemos cuidado, este trabajo nos matará de la culpa - acabó con seguridad.

\- Eso es una cosa y otra muy distinta es emborrachar a seis menores y tiraros a la calle en busca de pelea - Johnny elevó ligeramente la voz y solo con eso Mark supo que estaba a punto de tener una pelea con su pareja.

\- No eres quien para decidir sobre sus vidas. Ya son mayorcitos para saber si quieren beber o no y atenerse a las consecuencias que lleven sus acciones - en un arranque de ira el pelinegro se había levantado de la silla, poniendo las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza.

\- No voy a dejar que arruinen sus vidas de esa manera - gruñó Johnny, alejándo la silla de la mesa para poner distancia entre el menor y él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Jaemin con nosotros? - preguntó de repente el pelinegro muy serio - ¿Aún te acuerdas cuando llegó? Tan pequeño y débil, llorando cada noche e incapaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos. ¿Recuerdas los gritos de Renjun cuando le dimos un baño por primera vez? Todas las horas que Winwin se tiró encerrado en una habitación con él esperando que hablara. O vayamonos hace un año, cuando Donghyuck cruzó la puerta cagándose encima del susto y dos semanas después tuvimos que impedir que Taeyong fuera a su casa.

\- Claro que me acuerdo de todas esas cosas - admitió el jefe con un suspiro -, ¿pero que tienen que ver ahora?

\- Todos ellos están aquí por algo, ninguno está arruinando su vida. Puede que tomen malas decisiones de vez en cuando pero joder, todo el mundo comete errores, sobretodo los jóvenes. Y no es como si nos hubiesemos liado a tiros en mitad de la calle, solo pasar un buen rato con unas copas.

\- ¿Y por qué estáis todos tan raros hoy si fue una noche tranquila?

\- Aposté con Jeno - un quejido salió de los labios de Johnny, la reacción normal ante esa declaración - y, obviamente, perdí. La idea de salir fue de Jisung, me emborracharon para que no me echara atrás, solo que de paso ellos también bebieron. Acabamos en un salón de tatuajes.

\- Espera, ¿te has tatuado? - interrumpió el mayor con gran sorpresa.

\- Bueno, no es nada que recuerde.

\- ¿Pero lo has hecho? - el menor asintió con temor a lo que vendría a continuación pero solo recibió una sonrisa a cambio - ¿Puedo verlo?

El menor se acercó dudoso al moreno, nervioso al apoyarse en la mesa y subir ligeramente su camiseta.

\- 왕의 재산 - leyó Mark con nerviosismo - propiedad del rey.

Johnny no pudo evitar coger la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos y besarlo con delicadeza.

\- Te quiero - susurró sobre los labios del más bajito.

\- Aún hay otra sorpresa.

\- ¿Hay más? - ilusionado acariciaba con delicadeza el tatuaje de la cadera del menor.

Mark volvió a levantarse la camiseta solo que esta vez dejo ver su ombligo. Su perforado ombligo.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Te duele? - pasó el dedo por encima sin querer tocarlo por miedo.

\- No.

\- Perfecto - susurró pasando entonces la lengua por la barriga del pelinegro.

\- No creo que debamos - empezó Mark.

\- Pero soy el jefe y me da igual.


	13. just friends

La misión no estaba saliendo ni de lejos como esperaban. Supuestamente deberían haber cogido un pedido de droga e irse pero una banda rival había aprovechado para tenderles una emboscada.

\- Joder - susurró Donghyuck mientras recargaba su pistola.

\- Renjun - escucharon el grito de Jeno desde la otra punta del almacén donde se habían escondido, intentando huir se los disparon.

\- Está conmigo, cállate ya - gritó de vuelta el castañito de mala gana.

Renjun había sufrido un par de cortes superficiales mientras peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los contrincantes. No era nada grave pero sangraba mucho y eso les estaba suponiendo un problema.

\- Dame mi pistola - pidió Renjun de forma dura.

\- Me da que no tienes el brazo para disparar.

\- Bueno, uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo y ya que tú tienes la puntería en el culo.

La pelea se vio interrumpida con el ruido de varios disparos de fondo.

\- Jeno y Jaemin van desarmados - observó el coreano.

Apurados, se asomaron por sobre las cajas que los escondían y empezaron q moverse en completo silencio. Podían escuchar unas pisadas cerca pero otra hilera de cajas ocultaban a los desconocidos. Una vez hubo acabado la separación Donghyuck elevó el arma a la altura de la cabeza enemiga, topándose con la cara de Jaemin.

\- Esto es bastante sexy - admitió el pelirrosa con una sonrisa ladina.

El castaño apartó la pistola rodando los ojos.

\- Hay alguien más aquí - informó el chino -. Nosotros no hemos disparado.

Una bomba explotó a lo lejos, haciendo que Jeno cubriera a Renjun de forma automática. Luego puedieron oir a la perfección disparos, gritos y pelea, pero lo peor fue cuando unos minutos después la sala se quedó en completo silencio, dejqndo oir a lo lejos unas pisadas que se aproximaban.

\- Renjun - ladró Donghyuck - son ellos.

Jeno y Jaemin se prepararon para la amenaza inminente, sorprendidos cuando el chino y el castañito avanzaron varios pasos.

\- Esto va a salir mal - susurró Renjun con una sonrisa.

Segundos después la puerta frente a ellos fue tumbada, dejando ver a un chico rubio y bastante parecido a una ardilla.

\- Llegó por quien lloraban - gritó guardando las pistolas que traía en amnas manos.

Renjun y Haechan se lanzaron en un abrazo al recién llegado, casi tumbándolo.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto? - preguntó el chino.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi Jinnie?¿Dónde está el amor de mi vida? - preguntó Hyuck con emoción mientras cogía de las solapadas al recién llegado, aturdiéndolo.

Otro chico irrumpió en la habitación y al castaño le faltó tiempo para saltar sobre él a abrazarlo con fuerza. El chico nuevo, según Jaemin, tenía piernas estúpidamente largas y para nada guapo.

\- Mi Hyunjinnie - lloriqueaba el castaño aún abrazando al alto.

\- Mi Donghyuckie - lloriqueaba de igual manera el tal Hyunjin, abrazando de vuelta al castaño.

\- ¿Cómo que tu Donghyuck? - gruñó Jaemin, intentando no saltar sobre ese cuerpo con patas y meterle un tiro - ¿Se puede saber quiénes sois?

Donghyuck dejó de abrazar al pelinegro pero sin separarse del lado de este, dejando que pasara un brazo por sus hombros de forma natural. Ante esto el pelirrosa elevó una ceja con molestia.

\- Yo soy Jisung - habló el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Y yo soy Hyunjin - el pelinegro no apartaba el brazo de los hombros de su Donghyuck y Jaemin notaba como las ganas de quitarle el brazo a golpes solo crecía.

\- Son de Stray Kids, la banda de tiradores - resumió Jeno también con enfado contenido por la cercanía entre Jisung y Renjun.

\- ¿Y cómo que os conocéis? - preguntó el pelirrosa intentando aplacar sus celos.

\- Jinnie, Sung y Felix nos ayudaron mucho en nuestra primera misión - aclaró el chino apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. .

\- No creo que sea el lugar para contar historias - el rubio cogió en brazos al chino y sonrió -, vamos a darnos un baño mientras vienen el resto.

Jaemin se enojó al pensar en que más de esos chicos fueran a llegar y desde luego que ese "baño" no había sonado inocente ni de lejos.

Hyunjin subió al castañito a su espalda y echó a correr riendo, disfrutando de como este se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello.

\- Espero que les metan un tiro al salir correteando por ahí - murmuró Jeno.

[...]

Llegaron a la mansión, porque llamarlo casa sería mentir, haciendo ruido y despertando a un Mark muy cansado.

\- Makku - gritó Jisung soltando con cuidado a Renjun en el suelo para correr hacia el canadiense.

Este bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad cuando, ún medio dormido, levantó la vista para ver una pelota rubia caer sobre él y tumbarlo.

\- ¿Sung? - preguntó confuso mientras rodeaba al menor para abrazarlo.

Hyunjin también entró por la puerta de la mansión pero en vez de dejar a Donghyuck en el suelo, hizo que se soltara hasta suavemente tenerlo de frente. Se acercaron hasta el sofá del salón y se sentó con el castaño en su regazo.

\- Te hemos echado de menos - admitió el pelinegro, dejando que el otro escondiera la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

Jaemin y Jeno entraron entonces, cerrando con un portazo.

\- Sol - llamó el pelirrosa con una mirada de muerte.

Hyuck lo miró e inclinó la cabeza levemente, dejándole saber que lo escuchaba.

Un ligero gesto con las manos para que se acercara, después de unos segundos donde el castaño dudó, Jaemin insistió esta vez más serio. Donghyuck se levantó del regazo de Hyunjin para dirigirse hacia él con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Hey - susurró cuando estuvo enfrente suya. El pelirrosa puso una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cadera, el mayor inconscientemente se inclinó para recibir más caricias en la mejilla.

Con una sonrisa suave pero una mirada fiera, Jaemin se inclinó hasta atrapar los labios del castaño en un fogoso beso. Sus labios moviéndose de forma brutal, invadiendo su boca de una forma gloriosa. Donghyuck tímido, recibía la lengua del menor con gusto, disfrutando cuando lo pegó más a su cuerpo y pudo dejar vagar las manos por el torso marcado de Jaemin.

Mordió el labio inferior del castaño hasta herirlo, saboreando la sangre que invadió ambas bocas. Se separaron con un gruñido por parte del pelirrosa, entonces pasó la lengua con sensualidad por el lóbulo del menor. Donghyuck lo miró con una pregunta explícita en la mirada.

\- Ya te he dicho que sé quienes son mis competidores y no voy a dejarme ganar con facilidad - dejó un beso en su sien separándose completamente y dejando al castaño aturdido durante unos segundos.

Hyunjin rió entonces desde el sofá, brazos apoyados en la espalda de este y actitud relajada.

\- Me gustas - admitió mirando seriamente a Jaemin. Este gruñó con fuerza, rodeando al castaño con un brazo -. Tranquilo, hombre - se levantó de sofá para acercarse a la pareja con una sonrisa ladeada -, no es nada que no haya tenido antes.

Donghyuck lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que reconociera su encuentro en voz alta. Hyunjin solo los miraba tranquilo, con una sonrisa chulesca. Jaemin, en cambio, tardo menos de un segundo en sacar su fiel navaja y ponérsela en el cuello al pelinegro.

\- No tientes a la suerte.

Jisung y Mark, quienes se habían quedado congelados en medio de su abrazo se levantaron con lentitud, midiendo sus movimientos.

Casi por obra del destino, la puerta sonó en el momento en el que Jisung iba a hablar, creando un barullo. Taeyong bajó las escaleras con despreocupación.

\- ¿Por qué nadie abre? - preguntó extrañado. Se quedó quieto durante un segundo al ver a Hyunjin y a Jisung pero luego se acercó a ellos a abrazarlos con naturalidad.

Taeyong abrió la puerta siendo avasallado por una avalancha de chicos que se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Niños! - escucharon gritar a un muchacho rubio platino.

\- Chan, tranquilo - consiguió decir Taeyong aún siendo aplastado por tres muchachos.

\- Hacía mucho que no veíamos a Taeyong hyung - la sonrisa de Jeongin podía derretir cualquier corazón.

Consiguió que Seugmin y Felix también se separasen de él pero encontraron nuevas víctimas, Renjun y Donghyuck. Hasta Jeno se vio envuelto en una abrazo con un muchacho bajito y de apariencia oscura y otro muy atractivo con sonrisa coqueta.

\- Minho hyung, deje de buscar, Seol-ie no está por aquí - dijo el pelinegro con una suave risa.

\- Si no hay gatos, me voy - dijo muy convencido el mayor.

Jaemin miró la escena y durante un segundo su corazón se estrujó de pena, no se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de casa en misiones hasta ese momento. El chico rubio se le acercó con confianza hasta estar a su lado.

\- ¿No eres muy de abrazos? - le preguntó con un ligero acento australiano.

\- No los conozco - respondió con simpleza.

\- Pero ellos sí te conocen a tí. Eres el famoso Jaemin, ¿o me equivoco?

Jaemin lo miró sorprendido, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

\- ¿Famoso? - preguntó con algo de ilusión.

\- Donghyuck no deja de hablar de tí, sin contar en la de historias de Renjun y Jeno en las que apareces - Chan lo codeó con suavidad.

\- ¿Hyuck habla de mí? - esta vez sí que estaba ilusionado.

\- A todas horas, cuando nos llama nos cuenta que tal os va a todos, eso te incluye. Está loco por tí - lo último se lo susurró, sacándole una gran sonrisa.


	14. just friends pt.2

Johnny se había encargado de pedirle a todo el mundo que colaborara en poner la mesa mientras Kun se había encerrado en la cocina, aunque se había negado mucho en dejarlo cocinar, con Chan.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados y estaban comiendo, Jaemin decidió que era el momento adecuado.

\- Entonces Hyunjin, ¿cuándo te acostaste con Donghyuck? - preguntó de forma desinteresada.

Johnny, Taeyong y Doyoung le gritaron a la vez al pelirrosa, esperando que se disculpara pero bastó una mirada del traficante para que dejasen de gritar, aunque seguían mirándolo mal. Jaemin tenía cierta posición dentro de la mafia pese a su corta edad y no le importaba demostrarlo de vez en cuando.

\- Pues en verdad es una historia divertida - el pelinegro puso los codos sobre la mesa con comodidad.

\- Jinnie no creo que sea el momento - susurró Donghyuck, siendo cortado con una sonrisa por el nombrado.

\- No, da igual, quiere saberlo al fin y al cabo - sonrió hacia el pelirrosa con falsedad -. Nos conocimos en una misión hace año y mucho, la primera misión de Hyuckie. Supuestamente era una misión fácil solo que estábamos en bandos distintos - Renjun se encogió en su asiento, no queriendo escuchar más -. Felix tenía que meterse en el coche que traía la carga y robarla, de mientras, Jisung y yo le cubríamos las espaldas desde lejos. Renjun lo descubrió y empezaron a pelear, tengo que decir que fue bastante épico, el pobre Lix fue destrozado - Felix le lanzó una mirada mortal desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- No fui destrozado - dijo el australiano con los dientes apretados.

\- Un mes en cama - dijo Jeongin entre toses de forma poco disimulada.

Hyunjin los ignoró centrándose de nuevo en Jaemin para seguir narrando.

\- El único problema que otra banda había tenido el mismo plan que nosotros y ahí sí que se complicó todo. Felix trató de huir pero estaban rodeando a Renjun y a Hyuck, no iba a dejarlos morir y tanto Jisung como yo lo sabíamos. Estabamos en un edificio cerca de ellos por lo que para cuando llegamos quien fuera, ya había huido y los habían dejado heridos. Suerte que Renjun tenía una pistola y los consiguió ahuyentar, no evitó que les pegase de todas formas.

\- Espera, ¿tenías una pistola?¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? No la vi - Felix lo interrumpió.

\- Estabas desmayado y venga ya, ¿preferías que te hubiese metido un tiro? - Renjun rodó los ojos con cansancio.

\- Como decía - dijo en voz alta Hyunjin, con evidente molestia - aquí el "super malote" - hizo comillas con los dedos y señaló a Jisung - insistió en que nos llevasemos a Renjun y a Hyuck a la base a cuidarlos. Era imposible negarse, es muy insistente así que los subimos al coche y nos fuimos a casa. Chan puso el grito en el cielo al vernos pero no se quejó especialmente, el resto fue bastante tranquilo, nos dedicamos a cuidarlos y mimarlos.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta - Jaemin se estaba hartando.

\- Bueno, fue bastante cliché. Me tiré un par de días cuidándolo y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, las curas fueron una excusa para verlo sin ropa.

\- ¿Así que no fue cosa de una vez? - apretó los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo su ira - ¿Y se puede saber dónde estaba yo mientras todo esto pasaba?

\- En China, conmigo - dijo Jeno.

La mesa se sumió en el más absoluto silencio durante varios minutos en los que ambas bandas se limitaban a comer con incomodidad.

\- Hoy ha sido un día duro, mejor vayamos a la cama - dijo Johnny con una sonrisa -. Chan, sabes que sois bien recibidos aquí y por eso me gustaría que os quedárais a dormir hoy.

El australiano hizo una ronda de chequeo entre sus miembros, viendo cómo se sentían ante esa oferta. Sonrió, dando una palmada.

\- Pues nos quedamos.

[...]

Los chicos de Stray Kids estaban siendo distribuidos porque aunque la mansión tenía habitaciones de sobra, ellos preferían compartir habitaciones con sus amigos.

\- No no no - negó de forma adorable el pelirrosa mientras agarraba la mano de Hyuck -, hoy duermes conmigo.

Donghyuck lo miró durante un par de segundos con la ceja alzada pero acabó asintiendo.

\- Hoy estás muy raro - dijo mientras entraba con su almohada al cuarto del traficante.

Donghyuck se sentó en la cama al estilo indio, abrazando la almohada y apoyando la cabeza en esta viéndose de forma adorable. La sudadera que llevaba le hacía ver más pequeño y dejaba sus piernas al aire.

\- Quería hablar un tema contigo ya que - Jaemin empezó a recoger ropa tirada por el cuarto, girándose para encarar al mayor - wow - susurró sin aire.

Donghyuck se había aprovechado para tumbarse sobre su estómago, aún abrazando la almohada pero con una pierna rodeándola, dejando ver perfectamente sus morenos muslos y parte de su trasero.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿No ibamos a hablar? - el castaño se vió abrumado cuando el otro se lanzó sobre él con una mirada depredadora.

El pelirrosa paseaba las manos por los muslos contrarios con adoración, cubriendo cada centímetro con besos. Conforme iba subiendo, los besos se iban haciendo más largo al punto de llegar a ser chupetones. El castaño tuvo un pequeño espasmo por una mordida peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna que le hizo cerrar las piernas.

\- No, mi sol - volvió a abrirle las piernas y esta vez se colocó entre ellas, cogiendo una y apoyándola en su hombro - ahora vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

El castañito dejaba salir pequeños jadeos y trataba de bajar la sudadera para cubrir su vergonzosa desnudez. Jaemin lo ignoró y metió la mano en la sudadera, colocando la mano en la cadera del mayor y apretando. Hyuck se tapó la cara con las mangas de la sudadera cuando el pelirrosa empezó a subirla, mirándolo fijamente durante segundos interminables.

\- No me mires así - pidió con un hilo de voz.

\- Esto - dijo en un susurro ronco - es demasiado para mí - acarició la tela negra del tanga que llevaba el castaño -. Solo dime, ¿lo has hecho a proposito?

\- Y-yo - intentaba aguantar los jadeos - sin-n querer.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? El chico insolente se vuelve tímido en la cama - se agachó hasta su cadera marcándola con mordidas y chupones.

\- Eso - dejó salir el aire con fuerza cuando la boca del pelirrosa se paseó descarada por su entrepierna - marca.

\- Es la idea, sol. Que todos sepan que eres mío. Porque de solo pensar que el idiota de Hyunjin puso sus sucias manos sobre tí - Hyuck aulló cuando el agarre del pelirrosa en sus caderas aumento la fuerza, dejando la marca de los dedos en su piel.

Donghyuck llevó las manos a los brazos contrarios, clavando las uñas cuando el dolor pasó el limite y entró en el umbral del placer.

\- Nana - gimió con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

\- Vamos, sol, que Hyunjin oiga cómo te hago gemir - le dio una bofetada en un cachete del trasero que resonó con fuerza.

Jaemin se inclinó, esta vez a las clavículas contrarias, y empezó a dejar marcas que sabía que durarían varios días. Atacó el cuello del castaño mientras acariciaba lentamente las piernas de este.

Donghyuck apoyó las manos en los hombros del pelirrosa, apretando ligeramente para llamar su atención. Jaemin elevó la vista ligeramente para ver cómo el castaño empezó a tirar de su camiseta para acercarlo más.

\- Por favor - pidió con voz llorosa mientras movía las caderas esperando contacto.

Jaemin sonrió. Cambió de posición acomodándose en el umbral de la cama y tiró del más bajito con él, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa cuando lo subió en su regazo.

\- Ahora - susurró con tono chulesco - empieza la fiesta.

Donghyuck apretó las piernas alrededor de su cadera, pegándose al pelirrosa hasta estar a pulgadas de él y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo miró con cariño para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Por favor - pidió con voz necesitada mientras se movía sobre el otro con lentitud.

Jaemin dejó salir un gruñido de placer. Se acercó a los labios del castaño tentándolo hasta que este pegó ambas bocas con necesidad. Chocaron con pasión y fogosidad, el pelirrosa posó sus manos en las caderas del más bajito, obligándolo a moverse con fuerza mientras este había abierto su camisa y se dedicaba a arañar su pecho.

Donghyuck empezó a impulsarse para saltar sobre el miembro del menor.

\- Ropa - Jaemin tuvo la necesidad de terminar de desnudar al castaño y a sí mismo.

Levantó al castaño de su regazo y en segundos se terminó de quitar la ropa, volviendo a ponerse a Donghyuck encima.

De un tirón arranco el tanga del mayor, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a su amante completamente desnudo sobre él.

Con urgencia volvieron a besarse, disfrutando de las caricias que se daban y la manera en la que Donghyuck se movía, creando una increíble fricción. El castaño se sentía en el límite por lo que metió una mano entre ambos cuerpos cogiendo sendas erecciones y bombeándolas con fuerza.

Jaemin se separó para gemir, el nuevo contacto lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Estoy harto - farfulló el castaño, se levantó cogiendo la erección del pelirrosa se auto penetró con ella, dándole la espalda al menor.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos estáticos ante la nueva sensación pero poco tardó el pelirrosa en cogerlo de las caderas para dejarlo a cuatro en la cama.

Empezó a embestirlo con fuerza pero Donghyuck empezó a temblar por la estimulación, cayendo sobre sus codos cuando sus brazos no resistieron más. Jaemin disfrutaba al verlo tan débil por él, esperando ayudarlo pasó una mano por el pecho del castaño para elevarlo y quedar apoyado espalda contra pecho. Viéndolo tan débil y delicado no pudo evitar la tentación de seguir marcándolo, aprovechando el cuello y hombro que quedaban expuestos a sus mordidas.

Con una mordida especialmente fuerte en su nuca y varias estocadas en su próstata, el castaño se vino gritando el nombre del pelirrosa. Jaemin siguió embistiendo hasta que él también se vino dentro del castañito.

El menor se tumbó, arrastrando consigo a Hyuck para poder descansar.

\- Esto es mi forma de decirte que no me iré lejos nunca más - le susurró al oido para luego poner una manta sobre ambos.

[...]

\- Donghyuck - llamó Doyoung la mañana siguiente.

El castañito elevó la cabeza de su plato para dedicarle atención.

\- ¿Sí, hyung?

\- ¿Puedes quitarte la bufanda en la mesa?

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un par de segundos.

\- Vamos, sol, quítatela - dijo coqueto el pelirrosa.

Johnny se cogió la cabeza entre las manos al ver lo que se avecinaba. Donghyuck se quitó la bufanda todo lo lento que pudo, dejando expuesto su cuello, sus clavículas y parte de sus hombros. La exclamación ahogada que se emitió en toda la mesa fue poco con cómo empezó a gritar Doyoung.

\- ¡Mi niño pequeño!¡No lleva aquí ni dos años!¡Ni dos años, Na Jaemin! - el mayor siguió gritando mientras era completamente ignorado por el nombrado, este se dedicaba a retar con la mirada a Hyunjin, dejando claro quién estaba ganando.

[...]

La entrada estaba repleta de gente abrazándose y despidiéndose.

\- Os voy a echar de menos - lloriqueaba Renjun abrazando a Felix y Seugmin.

\- Tú solo mete un tiro al aire y estaremos ahí lo antes posible - dijo el australiano muy serio.

\- Dejad la ventana abierta, puede que esta semana os haga una visita - susurró el chino en el oído de sus amigos.

\- Tenemos que quedar más a menudo - decía Taeyong abrazando a Chan.

\- Cuando queráis un descanso, tenéis nuestras puertas abiertas - decía el rubio platino a Johnny y Taeyong.

\- Tenemos que vernos pronto - pidió Hyunjin abrazando con fuerza al castañito.

\- Tenlo por seguro, podemos hacer fiesta de pijamas cuando quieras - aseguró risueño el castañito.

\- ¡Chicos, nos vamos! - gritó Chan tratando de llamar la atención de sus miembros.

Con un último adiós, Stray Kids salió de la mansión de Nct.

\- Ahí va el amor de mi vida - dijo de forma dramática Hyuck.

\- No me pongas celoso de nuevo - Jaemin gruñó tentándolo.


	15. day off

\- ¿Seguro que estaréis bien? - preguntó por quinta vez Taeyong.

\- Taeyong hyung no se preocupe de nada - lo trató de tranquilizó Chenle pero no pareció funcionar.

\- Estoy harto, son unos días y ya estan mayores - gritó Ten desde el coche.

Kun asintió, dándole la razón, cogiendo de la mano al moreno y sacándolo finalmente de la casa.

\- Los estoy dejando morir - susurró Taeyong mientras el coche arrancaba.

\- Vamos, ¿no estás exagerando? - rió Johnny mientras conducía.

Doyoung se giró desde el asiento del copiloto para mirar al moreno con pena.

\- Puede, pero es tu cumpleaños y debes disfrutarlo.

[...]

\- ¡Descontrol! - gritaba Chenle subido a un carrito de supermercado mientras Yang Yang y Jisung lo hacían girar en mitad del salón.

Xiao Jun lanzaba agua desde las escaleras, creando un tobogán perfecto para Jeno, Lucas y Mark.

Renjun, Jaemin, Donghyuck y Hendery jugaban al parchís pero montados en flotadores gigantes con formas de animales, previniendo la inundación que iba a haber en la entrada por el agua derramada.

Yuta entró entonces por la puerta, creando un desastre cuando el agua empezó a salir haciendo que los flotadores también fueras arrastrados.

\- ¡Que alguien coja a Renjun! ¡Lo perdemos! - gritaba Hendery alargando el brazo para intentar agarrarlo de forma dramática.

Yuta puso un pie en la puerta, parando el flotador sin mucho interés.

\- Hey - gritó, llamando la atención de todos y consiguiendo que parasen con lo que estaban haciendo. Jisung tragó saliva con miedo - todo el mundo callado, tengo resaca y quiero dormir unas doce horitas.

El japonés cerró la puerta y subió, evitando el tobogán, hasta su habitación, dando un portazo.

\- Descontrol - susurró Chenle después de unos minutos de silencio.

Todos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo pero en susurros.

[...]

Las horas pasaban y aunque los jóvenes seguían llenos de energía, habían decidido hacer algo más calmado para no molestar al japonés con sus chillidos.

Lucas y Hendery se habían ocupado de quitar los muebles del salón, dejando una gran pista de baile en el centro. Con Jisung a cargo de la música, todos se pusieron a bailar.

Pasaron desde música muy movida, a clásicos donde ocurrieron momentos incómodos como cuando Yukhei se dedicó a bailar "Lion Heart" con gran emoción pero causando cierta vergüenza ajena, más aún cuando Mark se le unió.

Después de un par de horas, Jisung dejó un remix de música actual. Una voz femenina se iba escuchando creando una bonita melodía.

Jeno se acercó a Renjun y extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Bailas?

El chino aceptó la mano, sorprendido cuando el menor tiró de él hasta estar pegados.

\- Havana, ooh na-na  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na - cantaba Xiao Jun con suavidad, siguiendo la letra de la canción.

El resto disfrutaban del espectáculo sentados en el suelo por la falta de muebles. Yukhei se había acomodado en un sofá indivual que habían dejado a la entrada de la sala, Donghyuck y Jaemin se habían acomodado junto a dicho sofá abrazados, el resto se habían ido uniendo poco a poco para dejar más espacio a la pareja que seguía bailando.

Jeno hacía girar a Renjun con sutileza, ambos parecían deslizarse sobre el suelo, parecía hasta irreal la sincronización que tenían en los ágiles movimientos de salón.

Llenos de calma los jóvenes continuaron en silencio observando a la pareja bailar con una suave sonrisa.

[...]

Después de horas, el japonés había despertado y estaba lleno de energía.

\- ¿Sabéis que sería buena idea? - dijo con una sonrisa tétrica.

Xiao Jun levantó la vista de su nintendo sin mucho interés.

\- ¿Una bomba? - preguntó, conociendo de sobra al pelirrojo.

\- Mejor, una cocina bomba - sus ojos brillando con emoción.

[...]

\- Muy bien, Hendery, ahora solo engancha esos cables y lo habrás conseguido - elogió con una sonrisa.

Winwin entró entonces a la cocina, haciendo que Yuta soltase todo lo que tenía en las manos y se acercó a besarlo sin perder un segundo. Winwin solía causar esa reacción en su novio, con demasiada frecuencia.

El chino dejó un suave beso en los labios de Nakamoto y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, dejando ver una vaporosa camisa blanca debajo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Por como empezó a balbucear el japonés, el resto en la sala intuyeron que lo habían perdido por media hora mínimo.

\- Chenle, ¿qué tienes ahí? - preguntó el chino mientras veía al peliverde correr por la cocina con algo en la mano.

\- Un cuchillo - gritó mientras seguía corriendo camino al salón.

\- ¡No! - gritó Winwin, echando a correr tras él.

Una explosión sonó con fuerza, haciendo que todos en la cocina se agacharan por instinto.

\- Era más complicado que solo enganchar los cables - dijo Hendery, sujetando lo que intuían que eran los restos de la tostadora ahora en llamas.

[...]

\- Eso es imposible - decía Jeno cogiendo leña y saliendo con ella por la puerta.

\- Te digo que le caben quince malvaviscos en la boca - decía Hendery siguiéndolo con el carbón.

\- Bueno, ahora lo comprobaremos.

Ambos chicos terminaron de montar las cosas para una noche de acampada y llamaron al resto entre gritos.

\- Yang Yang - Hendery miró muy serio al nombrado - ¿te caben quince malvaviscos en la boca?

\- Sí, es una de mis grandes habilidades - el moreno sonrió mientras prendía la hoguera.

\- Si no lo veo, no lo creo - insistió Jeno negando con la cabeza.

Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck y Xiao Jun empezaron a corear al chino mientras este empezaba a meterse malvaviscos en la boca.

\- Trece - contaba Chenle emocionado -, catorce - la emoción estaba en el ambiente - y quince.

Un estallido de aplausos rompió el silencio de la noche.

Yuta y Winwin observaban desde una de las ventanas de la mansión con cariño.

\- No me creo que los hubiesen dejado a tu cargo - susurró Sicheng esperando que los menores no lo escuchasen.

\- Estoy seguro que Taeyong esperaba que aparecieras en algún momento.

\- No lo dudo.

[...]

Winwin hacía pancakes en la cocina mientras tarareaba alguna canción del momento.

Una vez la mesa estuvo puesta y el desayuno estuvo hecho, el chino mandó a Yuta a despertar a los jóvenes.

Yuta llamó en cada una de las puertas de los jóvenes y se extrañó un poco cuando ninguno respondió.

\- No están - Yuta se sentó en la mesa junto a su novio y se dispuso a comer.

\- ¿Cómo que no están?¿Hemos perdido a los niños? - algo histérico, Sicheng se levantó de la mesa.

Veinte minutos llevaban ambos registrando la casa, porque sí, Winwin había conseguido arrastrar al japonés a ser responsable. Lo habían registrado todo y no aparecían.

\- Taeyong nos va a matar - suspiró el pelirrojo.

Y de pronto Yukhei entró en el salón con solo unos pantalones de pijama que se caían ligeramente por sus caderas. Detrás de él, entró Donghyuck con una camiseta demasiado grande para él que tapaba hasta sus muslos.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - Winwin notaba que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

\- Anoche nos metimos en el lago de madrugada, el resto están fuera poniéndose ropa - el castaño sonrió abrazando al mayor, este sonrió pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Vamos a desayunar, Hyuck - Yukhei cogió de los muslos al menor haciendo que este sonriera y se enganchara a su cadera.

Yuta observó como la camiseta ondeó ligeramente, dejando ver como el castaño no llevaba nada debajo.

\- Joder - susurró el japonés asustado -. Winwin, tenemos un problema - ambos salieron al jardín para ver cómo estaban el resto de jóvenes.

\- Yukhei hyung, su cuerpo está increíble últimamente - escucharon al castaño de fondo, provocándoles un paro cardíaco.

\- Tenemos un problema - dijeron los dos mayores a la vez.

[...]

Un puñado de brazos y piernas con algo de ropa aquí y allá era todo lo que podía verse en el jardín. Había varias mantas tiradas en el césped, haciendo que los jóvenes estuvieran cómodos.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Yuta desde la puerta al jardín, no queriendo acercarse.

Jaemin medio dormido se puso de pie andando hasta el interior de la casa.

\- ¡Desnudo!¡Estás desnudo! - gritó Winwin, despertando al resto de jóvenes abruptamente.

Jaemin sonrió asintiendo y los saludó para después desperezarse haciendo que Yuta le tapara los ojos a Winwin. El chino apartó la mano con la cara muy roja, una mezcla de vergüenza y furia.

\- ¡A la cocina!¡Todos!¡Ahora!¡Y vestidos! - dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue dentro.

Cinco minutos después los dos mayores estaban de pie frente a la mesa del comedor donde los jóvenes estaban sentados bebiendo café.

\- ¿Qué demonios...

\- Por favor, no grites - pidió Mark agarrándose la cabeza -. Resaca.

Un asentimiento colectivo hizo que Winwin se enfadara aún más.

\- ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho esta noche?

Renjun levantó la vista de la mesa hasta su novio, Jeno se mordió el labio y le guiñó el ojo sensualmente.

Donghyuck llevó las manos hasta la camiseta, intentando cubrirse más con ella. Parando cuando Yukhei puso una mano en su muslo y empezó a hacer círculos en su piel, dándole ligeros escalofríos.

\- ¿Alguna respuesta? - preguntó Yuta poniendo ambas manos en la mesa en un gesto violento.

\- Puede que bebieramos alguna que otra botella - admitió Yangyang con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuántas? - preguntó Yuta.

\- Perdí la cuenta en la décima - Renjun empezó a beber de su taza de nuevo, evitando los gritos de los mayores.

\- ¿Y a qué viene eso de estar desnudos? - siguió interrogando Winwin.

\- Un baño en el lago de madrugada - Yukhei sonrió de lado ante los recuerdos.

\- Desnudos - reiteró Yuta.

\- Desnudos - Jaemin entrelazó las manos tras su cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? No quiero saberlo.

[...]

Desde esa noche las cosas se habían puesto algo raras en la mansión, no era malo pero desde luego no era usual.

Los menores parecían más cercanos entre sí. Estaban todo el día unos encima de otros, aunque aún no era verano sí que hacía calor y los menores aprovechaban para ir ligeros de ropa. Muy ligeros de ropa.

Aún quedaban dos días para que el resto volvieran y Winwin quería tirarse de los pelos a cada minuto que quedaban.

\- Por favor, poneos ropa para cuando vuelva Taeyong.

\- Más importante, Mark, ponte ropa interior para cuando vuelva Johnny - Yuta imploró.

Yukhei rió mientras se tiraba encima de su menor en el sofá del salón, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del canadiense.

\- Yukhei hyung calor - lloriqueó Mark.

\- Es que estoy caliente por ti - el chino le guiñó un ojo de forma erótica.

\- Nos va a matar - Yuta susurró.

[...]

El segundo día no estaba yendo mejor ni de lejos.

Ya no estaban llenos de adrenalina como el día anterior, es más, estaban bastante relajados pero la cosas seguían sin parecer normales.

Los jóvenes habían hecho una acampada en el cuarto de Yang Yang y Xiao Jun ya que era el más grande de todos. Habían cubierto el suelo de colchones, tendido sábanas por el techo haciendo un fuerte y luego lo habían llenado de almohadones y cojines. También habían habían traído la mini nevera repleta de bebidas y comida suficiente para un ejercito.

\- ¿Qué queréis ver? - Renjun preguntó.

\- Una de miedo - pidió Yang Yang.

\- No son ni las nueve, ¿no es un poco pronto para eso? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Dices eso porque luego no duermes - farfulló Jaemin.

\- Puede ser - admitió el castaño con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Poned lo que sea, total, nos da tiempo a ver algo de todo - resolvió Jeno.

Renjun puso una peli de acción. Nadie se enteró completamente de qué iba, solo muchos tiros, varias muertes y un truco con una moto que Jisung calificó como imposible.

Dos horas habían pasado, otra peli tonta de fondo. Ahora eran una bola de extremidades, no quedaba muy claro dónde empezaba uno y acababa otro.

Chenle y Hendery habían caído hacía casi diez minutos, habían mandado a Jaemin hacía ya cinco minutos a por más comida y no había rastro de él y Hyuck cada vez se sentía más atrapado.

Agobiado, se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y salió hasta el jardín intentando conseguir algo de aire fresco. Se sentó al borde de la piscina y metió los pies, suspirando aliviado al sentirse más fresco. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo varias veces hasta que notó como la presión de su pecho iba desapareciendo.

\- Hey - el castaño saltó en su sitio ante el saludo, no habiendo oído a nadie.

\- ¿Hyung, qué haces aqui? - preguntó girándose a encarar a Mark.

\- Estaba preocupado, te veía algo agobiado ahí dentro - el canadiense se sentó junto a él.

\- Es una tontería pero a veces siento que estoy otra vez allí, en mi casa y que - aguantó la respiración durante un segundo.

\- Suéltalo, es mejor decirlo para darte cuenta de que es una mentira.

\- Y que mi padre va a venirme en cualquier momento a darme una paliza por todo esto - esquivó la mirada de Mark avergonzado.

\- ¿Todo esto?

\- Ya sabes, entrenarme, relacionarme, Jaemin - notó como el sonrojo iba subiendo por sus mejillas.

\- No dudo en que tu padre lo habría odiado - rió el mayor -. No suele caerle bien a los padres.

\- ¿Un gay que sabe defenderse por sí mismo y no duda en decir todo lo que piensa? Mi padre le habría pegado a los dos minutos de conocerlo - ambos rieron de forma amarga.

\- Ahora tú también eres así. En estos meses no te he visto aguantarte nada y eres una gran amenaza a tener en cuenta - lo halagó con una sonrisa -. Pero dime, ¿estás mejor?

Donghyuck sonrió suave y se metió en el agua sin hablar, tirando de Mark para que se metiera con él.

\- Esto es tranquilidad - suspiró el castaño -. Me alegro de haberte robado la cartera

Y allí, en medio de una noche de verano, Mark pudo escuchar por primera vez a Donghyuck como era realmente: un muchacho asustado que cantaba a la luna mientras suaves lágrimas surcaban su rostro hasta llegar al agua que los rodeaba.

[...]

La mañana siguiente fue caótica.

Yuta y Winwin corrían de un lado para otro intentando arreglar todos los destrozos de la casa. Los menores por otro lado estaban disfrutando del buen día que hacía metidos en la piscina.

Los coches llegaron a media mañana, mientras Yukhei y Yuta preparaban una barbacoa en el jardín.

\- ¡Hola, hyungs! - gritó Chenle sacando solo la cabeza del agua.

El gritó alertó al resto de los jóvenes que fueron saliendo del agua para recibir a los mayores.

Todos pudieron contemplar como Johnny tiró al suelo sus maletas sin mucho miramiento cuando un Mark empapado corrió hacia él.

\- Te he echado de menos - sonrió el canadiense sin dejar de abrazar al mayor.

Diez minutos después todo Nct estaba reunido en el jardín disfrutando del día.

\- Oye, Mark, acuérdate luego de pasar por mi cuarto a recoger lo que dejaste - dijo de pronto Yukhei.

\- Oh si, estaría bien tener de vuelta mi ropa interior. Gracias por recordármelo - sonrió el canadiense.

Yuta y Winwin compartieron una mirada llena de terror desde la distancia al ver cómo la cara de Johnny se iba poniendo roja de ira.

\- La hemos cagado.


	16. character

A diferencia de lo que la gente pensaba, la dinámica de Jaemin de Donghyuck cambiaba con cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Jaemin era muy pegajoso, cariñoso, necesitaba de contacto físico constante. Como pasaba muchas horas entrenando o en situaciones de esfuerzo físico, en cuanto tenía un rato libre lo dedicaba a dormir o cualquier otra cosa que requiriera poco esfuerzo.

Donghyuck, por el contrario, era una bola de energía que no podía mantenerse quieto durante mucho rato. A eso se le sumaba que entrenaba de forma obsesiva para intentar a igualar al pelirrosa. Se tiraba horas y horas en la sala de tiro hasta el cansancio.

Por eso en cuanto el castaño caía derrotado, Jaemin aprovechaba para abrazarlo (más para que no se escapara que para darle cariño) y lo llenaba de besos mientras se acurrucaban en la cama.

Esta parecía una de esas ocasiones.

El castaño había entrado al dormitorio casi sin ser persona; sus musculos agarrotados y demasiado cansado para preocuparse por lo mal que debía oler.

\- Cama - pidió exhausto.

Mark y él habían entrenado hasta la madrugada y luego había estado en la piscina nadando dos horas más, para rematar, había acompañado a Jeno a correr durante una hora. Todo sin parar más de cinco minutos seguidos.

\- Ducha - lo corrigió Jaemin desde una esquina de la cama.

Hyuck suspiró aún con la cara contra el colchón, su voz cómicamente amortiguada. El pelirrosa, impasible, le dio un toque con el pie para que fuera a lavarse que pareció efectivo ya que se levantó lentamente.

Por la cara del mayor, Jaemin supo que estaba a unos minutos de llorar. No creía haberlo visto nunca tan cansado pero decidió darle su espacio en caso de que se molestara si lo ayudara como si fuera un bebé.

Lo vio entrar al baño a tropizones y cerrar la puerta tras suya. Intentó despreocuparse mirando la televisión pero cinco minutos habían pasado y no escuchaba el característico ruido de la ducha encendida.

Se levantó para ir a ayudarlo, preparándose por si lo esperaba un reguero de quejas sin sentido, pero a cambio encontró al castaño sentado en el suelo mirando al techo muy fijamente.

\- Me tiemblan las piernas y si me inclino a quitarme los zapatos puede que vomite - informó sin apartar la vista del techo.

El pelirrosa suspiró pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer?

Haechan apartó la vista del techo que sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en enfocar. Tras los orbes oscuros Jaemin divisaba una chispa de vergüenza tras lo que parecía sorpresa.

\- Las cuatro, de ayer - admitió sorprendido por su propia respuesta.

Jaemin lo miró preocupado, creían que ya habían superado la fase de no comer.

\- Sol - suspiró cansado.

\- Fue sin querer, lo juro. Empecé a notar hambre entrenando pero no creía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo - intentó explicar mientras ponía sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

\- ¿Cena romántica mientras nos mimamos? - trató de resolver el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y una peli?

\- Y una peli - Jaemin dejó un beso en la cabellera castaña -. Ahora vamos a por esa ducha, hueles a perro mojado.

Hyuck protestó no más alto que un susurro, su cansancio notándose en sus movimientos cada vez más lentos. La ducha no duró mucho, lo suficrpara hacerle sentir renovado y limpio. El pelirrosa cargó al mayor hasta la cama donde le puso una sudadera con unos pantalones anchos.

Dejó al castaño eligiendo una película mientras él iba a preparar la cena. Con dos cuencos humeantes de ramen subió a la habitación, dejando los tazones en la mesita de noche.

\- Hyuck, sol, vamos a comer - lo movió con suavidad esperando despertarlo.

No podía culparlo realmente, sabía que las dos últimas semanas Mark le había subido la intensidad de entrenamiento y el castaño de por sí se empujaba hasta el límite así que el cansancio debía llevar acumulado varios días.

\- Vamos a dormir un poco y luego comemos- pidió medio dormido.

\- Llevas demasiadas horas sin comer. Aparte, luego me harías bajar y calentarte la comida porque odias el ramen frío.

El castaño farfulló ligeramente pero se incorporó en la cama y aceptó el cuenco de comida, su barriga rugiendo ante el olor del ramen caliente.

\- No soporto que tengas razón - se quejó mientras empezaba a comer.

Eligieron una película al azar (o no tan al azar por el brillo en los ojos del pelirrosa al seleccionar "el Grinch") y comieron tranquilos, acurrucados hasta quedar dormidos.

[...]

\- Me prometiste amor eterno - Donghyuck lo miró con tristeza.

\- Bueno, la gente cambia - Jaemin le sonrió incómodo.

\- Minnie, esto es simplemente demasiado.

\- Sol, no lo alargues más y dame lo mío - extendió la mano frunciendo los labios.

\- ¡Es solo una partida de monopoly! - estalló Jeno.

\- ¡Son mis estaciones de tren! - devolvió Hyuck.

\- La última vez que jugamos - murmuraba Chenle en voz baja.

[…]

\- Nana, estamos en público - murmuró incómodo Hyuck.

\- Es mi casa - argumentó el pelirrosa molesto.

\- ¡Y la de más gente, idiota! - le gritó Winwin desde dentro de la casa.

\- A mí no me molesta - Yukhei se encogió de hombros a su lado mientras se ponía boca arriba para que el sol lo calentara también por el otro lado.

\- Eres demasiado gay como para rechazar a un chico desnudo - volvió a farfullar mientras se dirigía la piscina.

\- Hasta ahora eso no te había molestado - gritó Lucas mientras el castaño saltaba a la piscina.

\- ¡Jaemin, tápate de una vez y tú, Yukhei, deja de mirarlo! - gritó Hyuck ya molesto.

Renjun, sentado al borde de la piscina, reía suavemente.

\- Si ya sabías que es nudista, no sé por qué te molesta ahora - Jeno lo cogió desprevenido por detrás y lo levantó por sobre su hombro para volver a tirarlo al agua pero no vio venir que el castaño lo arrastrara también bajo al agua.

Mientras Hyuck y Jeno peleaban bajo el agua, saliendo cada poco a por aire, Winwin salió al patio y le tiró a Jaemin una toalla encima.

\- Harto estoy - farfulló el chino volviendo a la casa con paso apresurado.

\- Por fin alguien que se atreve a hacer lo que todos queríamos - habló Renjun en tono dramático.

\- Si sé que babeáis por mí - protestó Jaemin mientras se tapaba con la toalla.

\- Creído - le susurró Hyuck a Jeno.

[...]

\- ¿Las estrellas? - preguntó Hyuck confuso.

\- Sí, las estrellas. ¿Nunca has dormido bajo las estrellas? - preguntó Mark.

\- No, siempre he tenido casa - el castaño realmente estaba confuso ante lo que trataba de explicarle el pelinegro.

\- Pero dormir bajo bajo las estrellas no es porque no tengas casa, es simplemente para mirarlas - siguió intentando el canadiense.

Hyuck asintió, pareciendo comprender mientras volvía a llenar los palillos con comida y la masticaba lentamente.

\- Una vez dormí bajo un puente, ¿eso cuenta?

Mark lo miró aterrado, la preocupación se escapaba por su voz.

\- No, definitivamente no cuenta.

Donghyuck se encogió se hombros y siguió viendo la tele comiendo tranquilamente como si la conversación no hubiera trastocado a Mark.

[...]

\- No, espera, no te metas en la cama - Jaemin le habló mientras se ponía unos pantalones del pijama.

\- Pero quiero dormir - Hyuck lo miró con ojos de cachorro pero el pelirrosa no cedió. En cambio se acercó para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- Hoy no vamos a dormir aquí - le señaló con la cabeza unas mantas dobladas en ls esquina de la habitación -. Coge las almohadas.

Entre pequeñas risas, sintiendo que estaban haciendo la mayor travesura, atravesaron la casa hasta llegar al jardín.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó el castaño mientras Jaemin tendía las sabanas en el césped.

El pelirrosa se sentó en la manda y dio unas palmaditas a su lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

\- Mark me ha dicho que nunca has dormido bajo las estrellas y no he podido evitarlo.

Donghyuck se sentó en su regazo con una sonrisa, las manos del pelirrosa por instinto viajaron hasta sus caderas.

\- Te quiero - susurró contra sus labios.

Jaemin notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora, una sonrisa idiota plasmada en su cara. No es algo que no supiera pero el hecho de escucharlo de la propia boca del castaño lo hacía más real.

\- Yo también te quiero - dejo un beso suave en sus labios, guardando ese momento para siempre en su memoria -. Ven.

No queriendo romper el momento, Jaemin movió muy lentamente a Donghyuck hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados con el sobre su pecho, viendo las estrellas.

\- Entiendo por qué la gente hace esto - habló después de varios minutos el castaño.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, es relajante pero también te hace pensar - el pelirrosa hacía patrones imaginarios por su espalda mientras escuchaba atentamente -. Somos tan pequeños y la galaxia es tan grande. No somos nada para ella pero ella es tanto para nosotros. Míranos, como idiotas observando unas bolas de fuego que seguramente hace miles de años que se apagaron y sin embargo son tan preciosas.

\- Podremos ser paqueños pero te aseguro que en la galaxia no hay nada más bonito que tú - el castaño sonrió ante el cumplido, sus ojos llenos de sincerad mientas dejaba un beso en el pecho de Jaemin.

[...]

\- ¡Mira, el museo es gratis mañana! - habló Donghyuck desde la cama.

Jaemin se asomó desde el baño, su pelo aún mojado de haber salido de la ducha.

\- ¿Eso es algo nuevo? - preguntó confuso.

Donghyuck se quedó mirándolo un segundo.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó por si había escuchado mal.

\- ¿No es el museo siempre gratis?

\- Solo para los menores de ocho años - ignorándolo, Jaemin se empezó a secar el pelo con una toalla, pequeñas gotas cayendo por el cuello de su camiseta -. Na Seo Jaemin, ¿no vas al museo hace diez años? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Hace doce - lo corrigió sin inmutarse.

\- Tenemos que ir - dijo muy convencido el castaño.

\- ¿Por? ¿Hay algo importante?

Donghyuck le tiró un cojín al pelirrosa, que acabó dándole en el hombro.

\- Eres muy tonto, Minnie.

[...]

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el pelirrosa entre susurros raspados -. Es muy temprano.

\- Vístete, venga - Hyuck estaba fuera de la cama mientras se movía por la habitación.

\- El entrenamiento no empieza hasta dentro de un par de horas, déjame dormir - se quejó tapándose la cara con la almohada para amortiguar la luz que el castaño había encendido.

\- Me he encargado de liberarte el día.

\- Pues entonces déjame dormir - volvió a quejarse -. Ven y abrázame.

Hyuck suspiró rindiéndose. Se dejó caer junto al menor en la cama, encajando la nariz en la curva del cuello del pelirrosa.

\- Es una cita - le dijo, sus labios rozando contra la piel contraria.

Jaemin suspiró, su mano vagaba por la espalda del castaño en patrones imaginarios.

\- Pero es muy temprano.

\- Quiero pasar mucho rato contigo - se quejó con un puchero el mayor.

\- Podemos pasarlo aquí, juntos - aprovechó que el castaño levantó la cabeza para besarlo, una de sus manos moviéndose hasta acunar su mejilla -. En la cama, una peli.

\- Me gusta ese plan - admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. Jaemin celebró internamente, dispuesto a volverse a dormir cuando el castaño se apartó -. Pero no hoy, hoy vamos al museo.

La siguiente media hora consistió en Jaemin quejándose sobre todo lo que hacía: vestirse, coger su cartera, ir andando, tener que guardar cola, no poder dormir más y que Hyuck no le cogiera de la mano entre otras.

\- Como sigas así no solo no voy a cogerte de la mano, voy a entrar al museo y me voy a buscar otro novio que sí quiera estar aquí conmigo - le dijo en un susurro amenazante cuando estaban ante las puertas del museo.

\- ¿Lo harías de verdad?

\- Intenta que no quiera adivinarlo.

Hyuck entró al museo, Jaemin siguiéndolo con ojos de cachorro.

\- Lo siento - murmuró mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, su cara enterrada en el cuello contrario -. Pero no entiendo lo divertido de ver dibujitos de hace siglos.

Hyuck jugaba con loa dedos del pelirrosa, cogiendo su mano y haciendo que lo siguiera.

\- Esta es La maja desnuda - le indicó un cuadro de una mujer desnuda.

\- No soy de mujeres - el menor se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es la primer mujer desnuda que no es una diosa.

\- ¿De todo el mundo? - preguntó entonces, curioso.

\- De todo el mundo. Antes del porno, si querías ver mujeres desnudas tenías que pedir un cuadro pero como estaba feo, se dibujaban diosas. Este cuadro es el primer desnudo femenino que no tiene explicación, es una mujer desnuda porque sí - explicó lentamente el castaño -. ¿Pero quieres saber lo curioso?

\- ¿Hay más? - el castaño anduvo hasta la siguiente pared donde se podía ver el mismo cuadro pero la mujer estaba vestida -. ¿Es el mismo?

\- Es el mismo - le indicó mientras miraba atentamente el cuadro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se dice que este es el cuadro oficial, el que le encargaron al pintor y que en secreto hizo el otro.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría en secreto?

\- A lo mejor era su amante, no sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - preguntó casi molesto el pelirrosa.

\- Eso es lo divertido, no siempre lo sabes todo y puedes inventártelo. ¿Quién sabe si era su amante o una mujer de la que estaba enamorado? A lo mejor no era nadie.

\- ¿Y hay más historias así?

\- Miles. Ven, vamos al siguiente.

Jaemin, ya más animado, siguió al castaño hasta la siguiente galería.

La mañana se les pasó volando. Jaemin hacía todas las preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza y Hyuck las contestaba tranquilo. En más de una ocasión los mandaron callar porque el castaño se inventaba una historia y el menor se molestaba con él, provocando que este se riera con fuerza.

[...]

\- Pues no ha sido tan tostón como esperaba - admitió el pelirrosa mientras entraban a la casa.

\- Si te ha encantado, no me engañas.

\- Puede ser, pero no me importaría pasar tiempo contigo tranquilito - lo cogió de las caderas y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaban al hablar -, en la cama - dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Haechan cogió el pelo de su nuca con fuerza y tiró de él lo suficiente para que el pelirrosa tuviera que apartarse ligeramente de él.

\- No suenas a que si vamos a la cama vayamos a estar tranquilitos - susurró probando las aguas.

\- El plan era dormir pero sigue así y no te voy a dejar en lo que queda de día - se soltó de su agarre pero le siguió el juego, una de sus manos ahora alrededor de la garganta del castaño -. Discúlpate.

Hyuck lo miró, sus pupilas dilatas y un brillo maligno en sus ojos.Clavando la mirada en los ojos del pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior con descaro.

\- Nunca.

El pelirrosa se inclinó hacía él y le murmuró.

\- Sigue así y vamos a tener un problema.

Donghyuck se alejó unos pasos, la mano del pelirrosa escurriéndose de su garganta sin fuerza.

\- Atrápame primero.

El castaño no le dio tiempo a procesar antes de salir corriendo.

Sabía que lo iba a coger, era más rápido que él, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a complicárselo.

Oía los pasos a su espalda, sabía que estaba pisándole los talones pero siguió corriendo.

\- ¡Cuidado! - le gritó Taeyong cuando pasó por su lado.

\- ¡Lo siento, hyung! - no llegó a terminar la frase ya que el pelirrosa lo atrapó, tirándose con él al suelo en el proceso.

\- Te he atrapado - lo cogía con fuerza, sus manos cogidas por una de las del menor para que no intentara escapar -. Ahora te voy a castigar.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto revuelo? - preguntó Taeyong asomándose para ver qué estaban haciendo.

\- Tranquilo, hyung, no es nada - Jaemin llevaba al castaño sobre el hombro con tranquilidad -. Tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver - y entró a su cuarto.

Taeyong los miró algo preocupado, iba a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera, la puerta del cuarto se cerró. Lo último que vio fue al castaño despidiéndose con la mano con una sonrisa traviesa.


	17. torture

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que es capaz de aguantar? - preguntó preocupado Taeyong.

\- Es muy cabezota, puede hacerlo - trató de tranquilizarlo Ten.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo, haciendo que la piel se les pusiera de gallina a ambos.

\- Lo hará, pero puede perder tanto en el camino - suspiró con pesar el mayor, mientras negaba con lentitud.

Con un último grito el moreno cerró la pesada puerta de metal, callando el dolor.

[...]

\- Mark, solo quedan unas horas - trató de tranquilizarlo el castañito mientras pasaba un paño humedo por la frente del pelinegro.

\- Pídele - intentó hablar con mucha dificultad, apretando los dientes ante el dolor - pídele a Yuta que cumpla su palabra.

\- No, Makku, tú puedes con esto - susurró Donghyuck con la voz teñida de pena.

Mark solo gritaba del dolor en esa gran cama, lágrimas escurridizas corrían por sus mejillas de forma constante. El castañito, estresado, cogió el pequeño cubo de agua en el que mojaba el paño y lo volcó sobre el pecho herido del moreno, tapándose luego las orejas ante los fuertes gritos que empezaron a resonar en el sótano.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió con brusquedad, dejando ver una melena pelirrosa. El recien aparecido cogió del brazo a Donghyuck y lo sacó de la habitación al pasillo, entre cerrando la puerta cuando salieron.

\- Jefe al teléfono, está de camino y listo para matar a quien sea - informó despreocupado el menor de ambos.

\- No, no puede verlo así - exclamó el castañito -, puede crear una masacre por lo que le han hecho a Mark.

\- Mira, Hyuck, sinceramente no me importaría que lo hiciera. No quiero que los torturadores de uno de mis mejores amigos se vaya de rositas, no después de ver cómo está - respondió algo brusco mientras encerraba al más bajo entre la pared y su cuerpo -. No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo - apoyó los brazos en la pared, haciendo sentir más pequeño aún al castañito.

\- Mirá tú, Jaemin - trató de crecerse el mayor de ambos, haciendo que sus narices se rozasen -, no digo que esa gente vaya a irse así como si nada pero tampoco tengo ganas de entrar en una guerra con un país entero porque llevamos las de perder - colocó un dedo sobre el pecho contrario de forma acusatoria -. Así que no lo hagas sonar como si Mark no me importase porque aquí todo el mundo sabe cuanto lo quiero.

\- Tranquilo, mi sol - rió el pelirrosa, calmando el ambiente al instante -, tengo claro quienes son mis competidores - susurró en el oído contrario con suavidad, provocándole escalofríos al castaño.

Donghyuck bufó apartándose del pelirrosa tratando de esconder su sonrojo, dándose la vuelta formuló un "soluciona esto, dame tiempo" para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

Avanzó hasta la cama del moreno, moviéndolo con suavidad para ver que se había desmayado.

\- Ya decía yo que no gritaba - dijo en un murmullo, aprovechando para limpiar los profundos cortes a lo largo del pecho del pelinegro.

[...]

\- ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos! - gritaba un pelinegro cabreado mientras conducía de forma temeraria.

En el asiento del copiloto un hombre alto y bien vestido fumaba con parsimonia.

\- Como nos estrellemos soy yo el que te voy a matar a tí - respondió de forma tranquila Johnny tirando la ceniza del cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en el coche.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que le han hecho a mi niño? - seguía gritando Doyoung.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya me estoy encargando de esos asuntos - se recostó en el asiento del coche apagando completamente el cigarrillo.

\- ¿No debería yo, alguien de tu círculo cercano, saber qué tienes en mente? - preguntó algo más tranquilo el menor.

\- No, es mi problema y yo lo solucionaré - resolvió - ahora calla y conduce - terminó de forma cortante mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

[...]

\- ¡Taeil, tienes que hacer algo! - gritaba un Donghyuck histérico mientras aporreaba la puerta de cristal que lo separaba de la sala de operaciones.

El medico de la casa suspiró con fuerza y se giró hacia el castaño, quitándose la mascarilla que llevaba para hacerse oir.

\- Si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo en paz, va a ser peor para Mark - explicó el mayor de todos. Procedió a hacerle una seña a alguien detrás del castañito.

Donghyuck de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura y levantarlo de suelo, sacándolo de la sala.

\- ¡No! - gritaba Hyuck pataleando de forma desesperada, arañando a Jaemin e intentando librarse de su agarre - ¡Déjame volver! ¡Prometo que no molestaré, lo prometo!

Una vez hubieron salido de la zona de operación, Jaemin dejó en el suelo al mayor pero sin soltarlo, lo sufiente para que el castaño pudiera girarse y encararlo.

\- Hyuck necesitas tranquilizarte - intentó calmarlo el pelirrosa, pegándolo a su pecho.

\- Lo he dejado solo - lloraba el más bajo mientras dejaba puñetazos sin fuerza en el pecho contrario -. Necesito volver, lo he dejado solo.

\- Mark está en las mejores manos, mi sol. Tú sabes que si no, no lo habría dejado allí - Jaemin acariciaba la espalda contraria con cariño, dejando besos en la cabeza castaña -. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, te lo juro con mi vida, sol mío.

\- No lo entiendes - respondió cabreado, subiendo el volumen de su voz - le prometí a Mark que nunca lo dejaría solo, que si alguna vez pasase algo me ocuparía de que no muriese solo.

Jaemin cogió las mejillas del mayor e hizo que lo mirase, con algo de brusquedad estampó sus labios contra los contrarios dejando un beso que no duró más que unos segundos pero lo suficiente para dejar sin palabras a Donghyuck.

\- Escúchame - le habló muy serio y con una mirada penetrante - y escúchame bien, moriría antes de dejar que algo o alguien te haga llorar. Mientras esté en mi mano, me ocuparé de que no te pase nada. Y si eso significa que tengo que patearle el culo a Taeil para que deje perfecto a Mark, lo haré.

\- No dejes que le pase nada, por favor - suplicó Hyuck dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario.

\- Va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien - prometió el pelirrosa, abrazándolo con fuerza.

[...]

\- Por favor, no llores más - suplicó el pelinegro, acariciando la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

\- Creí que te iba a perder - seguía llorando el castaño con intensidad, mojando las sabanas de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo no se te han agotado ya las lágrimas? Deberías estar deshidratado a estas alturas - murmuró Jaemin para sí mismo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Donghyuck se giró indignado tras haber oído el comentario del pelirrosa.

\- ¡Déjame expresarme! - gritó de forma "amenazadora" el castañito mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Mark.

\- Los puntos, Hyuck - recordó el pelinegro con un hilo de voz.

Jaemin avanzó hasta la cama y puso una mano en el brazo del castañito.

\- Hyuck, deberíamos irnos y dejarlo descansar - propuso el pelirrosa con una sonrisa suave.

\- ¡No! - exclamó - quiero quedarme un rato más con Makku.

\- Vamos a dejarlo descansar, mi sol- insistió el menor, dándole una mirada más insistente -. Confía en mi, ¿sí?

Donghyuck asintió con algo de desconfianza pero se despidió de Mark.

\- Ya me contarás que está pasando entre vosotros dos en otro momento - susurró con un guiño el pelinegro, haciendo sonrojar al castañito.

Jaemin cogió de la mano a Donghyuck y salieron de la habitación sin más quejas, una vez estuvieron fuera Mark oyó un "¿de qué estabais hablando?" de Jaemin y un "no seas cotilla, anda" por parte de Donghyuck, sacándole una carcajada.

Mark estaba preparándose para dormir un rato cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede? - Mark se incorporó demasiado rápido al ver quién llamaba y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, haciendo que Johnny corriese a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó presionando la herida de sus costillas.

\- Esperaba otra bienvenida pero supongo que me lo he ganado - sonrió de lado, pasando una mano de forma reconfortante por la espalda del más joven.

Mark se apartó del toque del americano como si le quemara.

\- Semanas sin aparecer, sin llamar, sin noticias y esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, pues no - respondió malhumorado el pelinegro.

\- Mark se lo que dije pero tardé más de lo que esperaba, acabó siendo un golpe mucho más grande de lo que planeamos - trató de explicar el moreno pero Mark solo bufaba y rodaba los ojos.

\- Tres días encerrado en una cárcel llena de mierda sin saber cuando iba a salir o siquiera si iba a salir - lágrimas de rabia salían de los ojos del pequeño -, esos idiotas solo venían para pegarme y torturarme y cuando me consiguen sacar de allí, ni siquiera tengo un mensaje tuyo.

\- Sé que no hay excusa para todo lo que me he perdido pero intentaré compensrtelo como puede, solo pide algo y lo tendrás - aseguró el más alto, cogiendo las manos manos de Mark entre las suyas.

\- Ese es tu problema, John, piensas que puedes comprarlo todo pero hay cosas que hay que ganarse - sonrió con tristeza el pelinegra tumbándose de nuevo en la cama -. Ahora, me gustaría descansar, si puedes salir de mi habitación.

Mark se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda al americano que salió de la habitación con gran tristeza.

[...]

\- Con calma - lo instó Doyoung mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá individual, procurando no saltar los puntos.

\- Cuesta acostumbrarse - respondió con un gruñido el más joven.

\- Ya, la sensación de las heridas mientras sanan no es la mejor del mundo - sonrió de lado.

\- Es mejor que mientras te las hacen.

Doyoung, algo incómodo, asintió con una mueca en los labios.

\- Justo quería hablar de eso, quiero que me cuentes qué pasó.

\- Oh - Mark se removió incómodo en el asiento -, así que esto es una visita de trabajo. ¿Vas a psicoanalizarme?

\- No - respondió molestó Doyoung -, es decir, sí vengo a trabajar pero no significa que no me preocupe por tí, eres mi amigo.

\- Como sea, acabemos con esto lo antes posible - trató de abreviar Mark -. Me cogieron mientras Renjun y yo ibamos al mercado, nos tumbaron con un gas que no habíamos visto nunca. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es estar encerrado en esa pequeña cárcel mohosa, encadenado al suelo y más mareado de lo que he estado nunca.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste allí?

\- No, mi mente está en blanco hasta ese momento. Luego solo sangre, sudor y lágrimas - sonrió de manera cínica.

\- Mark sé que es una mierda pero necesito que me lo cuentes todo, solo así podré ayudarte.

\- El coche iba rápido y nos tiramos cerca de una hora subidos, había muchas curvas y no podía concentrarme, aún iba drogado.

Dos horas y muchas lágrimas después, Doyoung dejó salir a Mark de la consulta con un abrazo.


	18. revenge

Johnny estaba reunido con los altos cargos dentro del grupo para tratar un tema delicado. Taeyong, el segundo al mando, y Doyoung, asesor personal, habían sido citados en el despacho del jefe.

Tan grande fue la sorpresa de Taeyong al ver entrar a Kun, Ten y Jaehyun, estos se encargaban principalmente del comercio exterior con China, Tailandia y Estados Unidos respectivamente pero también eran los que tenían más contactos a los que acudir ante un problema.

Johnny entró en el despacho con su acostabrada tranquilidad y se sentó en su silla, indicándole al resto que hicieran lo mismo.

\- Ya sé quiénes atacaron a Mark - dijo sin rodeos.

\- ¿Hace falta buscarlos? Puedo movilizar gente en cuestión de minutos - aseguró Jaehyun.

\- No, están aquí, en Corea. Es más, creo que me he equivocado al citaros aquí - el jefe se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

\- ¿Perdón? - Ten elevó una ceja con un toque indignado en la voz.

\- Voy a enviar a los Jinetes - decidido, Johnny se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la sala -. Ahora, si me disculpáis.

\- Es un error - Taeyong lo frenó con sus palabras.

\- Sé lo que hago - respondió ligeramente enfadado antes de cerrar la puerta tras salir.

[...]

De noche ya empezaba a refrescar y se notaba como en Seúl ya necesitaban algo más que una camiseta para salir a la calle.

En mitad de un descampado los siete hombres intentaban cargar toda la mercancia mientras su jefe les gritaba desde el interior del furgón.

\- ¡Hey! - un grito hizo que los trabajadores pararan para mirar a un castañito apoyado en los barandales junto al muelle.

\- Niño, vete a casa - gritó de vuelta uno mientras dejaba la caja que cargaba en el suelo.

\- Tengo que ganar una apuesta antes - el joven hacía oídos sordos a lo que le decían.

\- Como te acerques, te vas a llevar una paliza - amenazo otro al ver al muchacho acercarse con paso despreocupado.

\- Jeno dice que puedo con dos personas en una pelea pero estoy bastante seguro que puedo con tres, ¿vosotros que pensáis?

\- ¿Este niñato habla en serio? - los trabajadores habían dejado todos el cargamento en el suelo, sacando sus armas para librarse de esa molestia.

\- No, no, no - otro muchacho, esta vez pelinegro con una mandíbula marcada salió de los barandales -. La apuesta es que todo el mundo fuera desarmado.

\- Ya habéis oído - el castañito hizo un gesto a los hombres de que se deshicieran de las pistolas.

\- Mira, niño, esta es la última oportunidad que tenéis para iros antes de que te meta un balazo entre ceja y ceja - avisó el hombre moviendo la pistola con insistencia frente a su cara.

Donghyuck ni pestañeó ante esta acción. Dio un paso al frente para encararlo aún más, dejando que el arma reposara en su frente.

\- Me gustaría verte intentándolo - sonrió cuando el otro alzó las cejas, pillado desprevenido ante tal amenaza.

\- ¡Eres una puta...

El resto de las palabras se las comió el aire, en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo una bala atravesó el aire y perforó la pierna del hombre. Gritos resonaron por todo el descampado

\- Nadie - una voz habló desde las sombras - y repito, nadie, va a llamar puta a Hae nunca más. O me ocuparé de que no podáis volver a hablar en vuestras vidas.

La voz fue avanzando hasta posicionarse junto al castañito, pasando un brazo por los hombros de este.

\- Eres un mandón - susurró el castañito dirigiéndose al rubio a su lado, con una mano sujeto sus mejillas y las apretó juguetón.

\- Vais a morir - habló el hombre entre dientes mientras se sujetaba la pierna con claro dolor.

\- Hazme caso, no - otra voz avanzó desde las sombras hasta posicionarse justo frente al hombre.

El nuevo chico sin inmutarse le dio una patada que le llegó al hombre a la mandíbula, desencajándosela. Este cayó al suelo llorando y desangrándose lentamente.

\- ¿Qué coño? - escucharon como murmuraban los otros hombres de fondo.

\- Y sin armas - habló girándose a sus amigos -, soy el único que juega limpio.

\- No vale, Jun - se quejó Jeno con un berrinche.

\- ¡Vosotros! - llamó otro de los hombres. Los cuatro se giraron a mirarlo sin mucho interés - ¿Quiénes sois?

Una suave y genuina risa resonó en mitad de la noche, Jeno y Hyuck se tenían que apoyar uno en el otro para no caerse de la risa que los había invadido.

\- Muy buena esa - el castaño se limpió una lágrima falsa mientras recuperaba el aliento -. Oh, lo decís en serio - susurró cuando vio la perplejidad con la que los miraban los hombres con las armas aún en alto.

\- Se nos suele conocer como... - empezó Jaemin sonriendo tericamente.

\- Los Jinetes - terminó Renjun con un guiñó burlón.

Varios hombres temblaron un segundo en sus sitios, rodillas flácidas y caras blancas.

\- Y hemos venido a mataros - completó Jeno crujiéndose los dedos.

[...]

\- Envíale un mensaje a tu jefe - Renjun tenía cogido de la camisa al único hombre que quedaba vivo -. Nct no olvida y mucho menos perdona. Lo que se ha hecho a uno de los nuestros puede acabar con todos los vuestro.

Lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera de culo en el suelo.

\- Ahora vete - habló Jeno con evidente asco en la voz.

El hombre salió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía con las heridas que tenía.

\- Sigo sin estar tranquilo - admitió Jaemin abrazando por detrás a Hyuck.

\- Ahora solo queda esperar - susurró Haechan al aire.

[...]

Mark iba mejorando poco a poco. Las heridas que cubrían su pecho estaban menguando con tiempo y paciencia.

\- ¡Estate quieto de una maldita vez! - gritaba Jeno exasperado.

Mark lo miró con mala cara.

\- No.

Un gruñido colectivo inundó la sala.

El jefe de Dream se negaba a estar quieto. Se había abierto una de las heridas más grandes hacía solo dos días por empeñarse en volver a dar clases de tiro cuando (obviamente) aún no estaba preparado. Por eso ahora tenía vigilancia constante que evitaba que se moviera.

\- ¿No puedes estar sentado durante una hora? - pidió Renjun con ganas de llorar.

\- Oh no, ni de lejos - para sorpresa de todos, fue Haechan el que habló.

\- ¿Qué coño dices, Hyuck? - preguntó Jeno.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor es que sois un poco lentos y no os habéis dado cuenta pero Mark y Johnny están peleados y, sorpresa sorpresa, Mark no quiere ni ver a hyung. Como se quede mucho rato quieto hyung vendrá y él no podrá evitar la pelea - resumió el castaño con un tono aburrido.

\- ¡Gracias! - gritó Mark con los brazos en el aire.

\- Haberlo dicho antes - suspiró Jeno poniéndose las manos en las caderas - ¡Yang Yang!

El chino asomó su ahora naranjiza cabellera en el salón.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer? Y más importante, ¿a quién hay que ocultárselo?

Un suave "ese es mi chico" de Renjun les hizo sacar una sonrisa.

\- Johnny hyung y Mark no pueden ni verse, menos quedarse a solas juntos - explicó Haechan.

Yang Yang dio una palmada con fuerza.

\- Juguemos al escondite.

[...]

Cualquiera diría que esconder a una persona es difícil. Ni decir de una persona que no puede correr ni hacer movimientos bruscos, pero Yang Yang hacía que fuera estúpidamente sencillo.

\- Primera regla y más importante, no entréis de donde no podáis salir - les habló el chino mientras miraban unos planos de la casa.

\- Eso descarta el sótano - pensó Hyuck en voz alta.

Renjun pareció tener de pronto una visión.

\- No tiene por qué. Yukhei y Hendery hicieron un mini pasadizo hace como dos años, fue cuando tuvimos tantos problemas con la banda del norte. Dijeron que estaban hartos de vigilar prisioneros y la usaban para salir a fumar o darse un paseo. No creo que hyung la conozca.

\- ¿La biblioteca? - preguntó Jeno.

\- Tiene una sola puerta - Mark pareció pensarlo unos segundos - y el transporta platos, eso viene perfecto.

\- Que da a la cocina - le siguió Yang Yang - y de ahí podemos ir a donde queramos. Luego, el jardín tiene un escondite en la caseta de las herramientas si nos quedamos sin opciones y las habitaciones todas tienen o ventanas o pasillos secretos.

\- Esto es lo que esperaba al unirme a la mafia - susurró Hyuck más para sí mismo que para el resto.

\- Si ya está todo dicho, juguemos.

[...]

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Mark acomodándose en su cama.

\- Segunda norma, escóndete a la vista y no te encontrarán. Así que, Renjun y Jeno quiero que bajeis y hagáis lo que haríais cualquier otro día. De aquí en adelante nos ocupamos nosotros.

\- Si necesitáis ayuda - empezó el chino.

\- No lo dudes, Jun, os llamaremos - lo tranquilizó el castaño.

La pareja salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, dejando al trio a solas.

\- Ahora, debajo de la cama - habló el menor de todos.

\- No me termina de gustar esto, eh - habló Mark.

\- Shhh - lo mandaron callar los dos menores.

[...]

\- Norma número tres: cuanto menos nos movamos, menos posibilidades de que nos cojan.

\- Lo que tú digas pero me estoy hartando de estar encerrado - habló Mark a la tercera hora.

\- Bueno, si crees que estás lo suficientemente bien como para moverte por la casa, adelante.

\- ¡Hora de ser espías! - susurró emocionado Haechan.

[...]

Estuvieron moviéndose y escondiéndose aquí y allá durante más de una hora hasta que un grito los paró.

\- ¡Los tres, aquí! - la voz de Doyoung les provocó un escalofrío que los recorrió de cabeza a pies.

\- ¿No eras el mejor? - le recriminó Haechan en un susurro.

\- Sin mí os habrían pillado hace horas.

\- ¡He dicho aquí!

Se dirigieron al salón entre susurros y protestas para encontrarse con Jeno y Renjun en el sofá.

\- También pillados - les dijo el chino mayor.

Los cinco se sentaron en el salón a esperas de la regañina.

\- Mark, al despacho.

La cara de pánico del mencionado fue igualada por la de sorpresa de Donghyuck.

\- Yo voy con él, si está solo seguro que se salta algún punto - intentó convencer el castaño.

\- Sentado, no me vas a convencer. Son órdenes del jefe.

Mark miró una última vez a sus amigos y les hizo una seña: cerró el puño derecho y pasó de ponerlo boca arriba a boca abajo; era una señal que tenían para sacar a alguien de un peligro extremo en cuanto recibieran una señal.

Los cuatro asintieron y lo dejaron marchar sin más replicas.

[...]

Entró sin llamar, no es como si le hiciera falta, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

\- Veo que ya has decidido hablarlo - tentó el mayor el terreno.

\- Creo que las cosas ya están habladas solo que no has tenido la respuesta que querías.

\- Mark, sé razonable. Hablemos - suplicó el americano.

\- Te vas constantemente y no puedo enfadarme porque es tu trabajo pero no escribes, no llamas, no das señal en días o semanas, ¿qué mierda de relación es esta donde no nos comunicamos? Luego me secuestran y tiene que venir medio Nct a por mí y tú ni siquiera te has preocupado en volver ni en preguntar si estoy bien pero cuando vuelves quieres que esté en la puerta como un perro alegrándome porque hayas vuelto. Esto no funciona así, John.

\- Mark, no es así - le dijo el mayor muy serio.

\- Sí es así, John. Fue Hyuck el que estuvo horas en un sótano conmigo esperando a que pudieran operarme porque estaba hasta las cejas de drogas pero eso ni lo sabías.

El americano tensó la mandíbula mostrando su enfado.

\- Yo estaba volviendo al país y preparando las cosas para dar el ataque de vuelta, preparando una estrategia para cargarmelos a todos, intentando no ir yo mismo y descuartizarlos uno a uno.

\- Pero eso a mí no me importaba, yo te quería a mi lado apoyándome, demostrándome que puedo confiar en ti - dijo con tono triste el canadiense.

\- ¡Y puedes confiar en mí! - rugió el mayor -. Yo mataré a todo aquel que te toque un pelo.

Mark negó ligeramente, un nudo formándose en su estómago.

\- El trabajo te ha tragado.

\- No te entiendo, Mark.

\- Tú me dijiste al principio que pasase lo que pasase no debíamos perder nuestra humanidad o habríamos dejado a la mafia ganar pero mírate ahora. Esto no es un tablero de ajedrez, si una pieza cae no cambiamos de estrategia y seguimos jugando. Somos una familia, si uno cae estamos ahí por él y ya luego pensaremos en atacar - le dijo con gran tristeza.

\- No podemos permitirnos perder el estatus que tenemos, nos comerían vivos ahí fuera - intentó defenderse con fuerza.

\- Has perdido la perspectiva. Nos daría igual dormir en la calle si lo hacemos juntos. Nct se trata de protegernos unos a otros pero pareces haber olvidado eso. Ya he sufrido una vez a manos de un hombre al que quería, no voy a repetir ese error.

Con algo de dificultad, se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho, no se atrevió a mirar al mayor sabiendo que si lo hacía rompería a llorar. Una vez cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se apoyó en esta un segundo para asimilar lo que acababa de hacer.

Johnny dentro del espacho miraba la puerta fijamente, no sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Esperaba gritos, echarse en cara cosas pero nunca algo tan calmado y demoledor.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa aguantando las lágrimas.

[...]

Los menores corrieron hasta el piso de arriba al escuchar la puerta del despacho cerrarse. Hyuck casi se cayó de culo cuando Mark se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Reajustó su peso para no caer y poder abrazarlo mejor.

\- No has hecho la señal - susurró el castaño contra su sien, dejando besos constantes para calmarlo.

\- Le he gritado. Hemos terminado - escucharon de forma amortiguada a través del pecho de Haechan.

Hyuck le hizo una señal a Jeno y esté asintió.

\- Hyung, vamos - le susurró a Mark mientras lo cogía en brazos y se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Una vez en el cuarto del canadiense, Jeno intentó dejar al moreno en la cama pero este no quería soltarlo así que optó por tumbarse con él.

\- Vamos a por las cosas - le indicó Yang Yang.

Jeno asintió mientras paseaba una mano por la espalda del mayor.

\- Quiero morirme - admitió Mark, aún llorando.

\- Vamos a salir de esto, vamos a superarlo. Todo va a estar bien - lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Yang Yang, Renjun y Hyuck entraron con colchones, detrás suya JIsung y Chenle con mantas y almohadas.

\- Xiao Jun y Jaemin están de camino, dicen que ellos recogen a Yukhei - informó el maknae.

En silencio acomodaron las cosas y se tumbaron alrededor de Mark.

\- No te dejaremos solo - lo tranquilizó Renjun.

\- Somos una familia y vamos a protegerte - Chenle le cogió la mano y dejó un beso en su dorso.

Horas después los tres restantes llegaron con sus respectivos colchones y se acomodaron, haciendo un nido de personas alrededor de Mark. Este se pegó más al cuerpo a su espalda, no muy seguro de quién era.

[…]

En mitad de la noche Jaemin se levantó al notar a alguien moverse.

\- ¿Hyung? - preguntó al ver una sombra que se parecía a Mark moverse por la habitación.

\- Lo siento, Nana, no podía dormir, me duelen los puntos.

Jaemin se movió dejando un hueco entre su cuerpo y el de Xiao Jun y le hizo una seña al mayor.

\- Ven, deja que te cuidemos - le sonrió con cariño.

El canadiense se movió hasta él y se tumbó a su lado, dejándose abrazar.

\- Gracias- susurró.

\- Eres como mi hermano y estoy seguro que el resto piensa lo mismo, no te dejaríamos solo nunca, no loi olvides.

Y con eso, Mark se permitió relajarse hasta dormirse.


	19. help

Hacía tiempo que Jaemin y Donghyuck no pasaban tiempo juntos y era porque las misiones no los dejaban descansar. Pero, de forma alucinante, esa tarde tenían la casa casi para ellos solos.

127 estaba en una misión y no parecía que fueran a volver esa noche y Mark se había llevado a los dos más jóvenes a completar una serie de encargos en la zona más alejada de la ciudad.

La casa estaba a disposición de los Jinetes y mientras Jeno y Renjun se habían instalado en la biblioteca para pasar una tarde tranquila, los dos menores se habían quedado con el salón para poder acurrucarse en el sofá mientras veían netflix.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando lo que parecía ser una alarma saltó en el teléfono del castaño. La pantalla se puso roja y en ella se leían tres grandes letras negras "SKZ".

\- Sol, ¿eso que significa? - preguntó extrañado el pelirrosa, nunca había visto una alarma así.

El castaño se levantó de un salto mientras marcaba en el teléfono a toda prisa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó al teléfono, aún sin mediar palabra con el pelirrosa.

\- Hyuck, no sabía qué más hacer - escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, la voz sonaba desgarrada y ansiosa.

\- No hay tiempo, Jin, rápido - escuchó cómo lo llamaban de fondo.

\- Dos quirófanos y todos los médicos que tengas - pidió la voz principal -. Estamos en siete minutos.

Donghyuck colgó y corrió hasta las escaleras.

\- ¡Alerta azul! Tenemos siete minutos - gritó para luego seguir corriendo hasta la enfermería.

Jaemin siguió corriendo tras su novio para cogerlo por el brazo y frenarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto? Déjame ayudarte - pidió exasperado.

\- Stray Kids está en camino, están heridos. Esa alarma es un recurso de emergencia que instalamos Hyunjin y yo en caso de que nuestro propio equipo no pudiera ayudarnos. Eso significa que o los han herido a todos o ya no puede confiar en ellos y por esa llamada, es la primera asi que por favor - pidió casi rogando - ayúdame a preparar los quirófanos.

Jaemin dejó un beso en su frente y se dirigió a la enfermería, siendo alcanzado al segundo por Jeno y Renjun.

\- ¿Sabes algo? - preguntó preocupado Renjun mientras sacaba lo que pensaba que iba a necesitar.

\- Dos quirófanos. Deben estar al llegar. Nada más.

Y con eso se sumergieron en un silencio ee varios minutos en los que prepararon todo en un silencio espeluznante hasta que la puerta sonó y parecieron paralizarse en el tiempo.

Jeno fue el primero en reaccionar y con un suave "voy" corrió hasta la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por Renjun y Hyuck, cada uno de ellos con una camilla.

En la puerta se encontraba al líder de la otra banda junto a Changbin cargando con Woojin, detrás de ellos Minho se apoyaba en Hyunjin para andar bien y los últimos; Felix, Jeongin y Seugmin cargaban a un molesto Jisung que no dejaba de soltar maldiciones por lo bajo.

Con cuidado posaron a los más heridos en las camillas y los llevaron directamente al quirófano. Minho fue pasado a Hyuck que lo llevo con cuidado hasta otra camilla que tenían en la enfermería.

\- He llamado a Taeyong, están en camino lo más rápido que pueden. ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó el pelirrosa a su novio.

\- No tengo claro qué debo hacer - admitió el castaño nervioso.

\- Renjun y Jeno son buenos, podrán apañarse hasta que Taeil venga. Ocúpate de Minho, podrás con ello. Yo voy a hacer una sesión de curas en el salón. Cualquier cosa, aquí estoy - le sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de algodón y más vendas.

El líder de Stray Kids que parecía algo perplejo se le acercó un minuto después.

\- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó, no muy convencido de qué debía hacer en una situación así.

\- Nuestros médicos están viniendo, de mientras dejad que os examine - le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

En el primer momento y con toda la adrenalina no se había fijado en nada pero ahora que estaba más tranquilo veía claramente el nivel de polvo y sangre que tenían todos encima, aunque las heridas no fueran especialmente profundas.

Un pequeño "que demonios" se le escapó mientras les pedía que se desnudaran para examinarlos mejor. Los brazos de Bang Chan estaban llenos de cortes y había una herida bastante fea a la altura de su clavícula.

\- Nos han puesto una bomba - explicó, su voz demostraba lo cansado que estaba -. Estábamos llegando de comer y nada más abrir la puerta explotó. Woojin era el que estaba más cerca - Jaemin notaba cómo intentaba aguantar las lágrimas y le apretó ligeramente la mano como muestra de afecto, dejándole saber que estaba bien que llorara -. Cuando ya estabamos en el suelo, heridos, estalló otra. Jisung se debía estar levantando, ese niño no para quieto ni en peligro de muerte - una risa amarga se le escapó - y una mesa le ha atravesado la maldita pierna. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- Se le veía molesto por tener un trozo de madera en su pierna - le dijo en tono conciliador.

\- No se calla nunca, la barra tendría que haberle roto todos los dientes para tenerlo en silencio cinco minutos - silbó cuando la aguja atravesó la piel de su clavícula.

\- ¿Y Minho hyung? Se le veía echo un asco - preguntó curioso, no parecía que se hubiera llevado la peor parte y sin embargo casi no podía andar por lo que había visto.

\- Se lanzó sobre Jeongin para protegerlo y cuando la mesa estalló, los cristales le dieron a él - explicó mientras le terminaba de coser la herida.

\- Ya sabes dónde está todo, dúchate y descansa - le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora -. Hyunjin, deja que mire ese corte de la mejilla, no tiene buena pinta.

[...]

\- ¿De dónde viene toda esta sangre? - preguntó molesto Jeno mientras cosía una herida que atravesaba el brazo de Woojin.

\- Soy yo, idiota - farfulló Jisung entre dientes.

\- Renjun, duérmelo de una vez o no podrás operar - se quejó Hyuck desde la otra punta de la enfermería mientras seguía sacando cristales y cosiendo heridas de Minho.

\- ¡No! - gritó entonces Jisung aterrado -. Por favor, no me durmáis.

Renjun miraba desesperado la pierna de Jisung, manos llenas de sangre goteando mientras se paseaba las manos por el pelo.

\- Vas a perder la pierna si no te duermo - intentó convencerlo el chino.

\- ¿Y si no despierto? - el terror inundaba sus ojos y se aferraba a la camilla con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

\- Sungie, no puedo hacerlo sin dormirte, te dolería demasiado. Y te aseguro que te vas a despertar, yo me encargaré - sabía que era ruin pero para demostrar su punto cogió la pata de madera y la movió apenas un milímetro, lo suficiente para que el rubio chillara de dolor, dos lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -. Si no te duermo, sentirás eso durante horas.

El rubio asintió entonces, aceptando la anestesia pero paró otra vez al chino cuando fue a ponérsela.

\- ¿Minho hyung? - preguntó dudoso.

\- ¿Sí, Sungie?

\- Pase lo que pase, te quiero, Min.

Renjun puso la anestesia y en lo que el mayor tardó en reaccionar, el pequeño rubio ya estaba dormido.

\- Yo también, Sung - justo después de eso se permitió desmayarse del dolor.

[...]

\- ¿Hyunjin? - volvió a preguntar Jaemin extrañado.

El mencionado parecía mirar un punto perdido en el suelo mientras sus pies repiqueteaban con rapidez en el suelo.

\- ¿Jinnie? - preguntó Felix acercándose y tratando de moverlo por el hombro.

\- ¡No! - Jaemin corrió y apartó su mano -. Está en un ataque de pánico, quieto. Dadme espacio - pidió de forma dura, no dejando espacio a preguntas.

Todos miraron al líder que simplemente asintió, bastante perplejo.

\- Haced lo que dice.

\- Hyunjin - le susurró al pelinegro mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente suya -, soy yo, Jaemin. Hyunjin, voy a tocarte, ¿te parece bien? - no recibió ninguna respuesta así que con mucho cuidado cogió las manos del pelinegro, aliviado cuando este parecía no rechazarlo -. Parece que no puedes hablar y es normal, así que vamos a hacerlo de otra manera: un toque, sí y dos, no. Voy a coserte la mejilla porque está sangrando demasiado, ¿sí? - se separó para ir a por una aguja nueva pero el pelinegro empezó a hiperventilar al verse sin contacto alguno.

Jaemin corrió sin pensarlo de vuelta con él a agarrarle las manos y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- Na, toma - Chan, aún algo asombrado, le acercó lo necesario al pelirrosa para que este no se moviera.

Con una sonrisa verbalizó un "gracias".

\- Hyunjin, no voy a separarme de ti por nada del mundo pero necesito las manos para curarte - el pelinegro pareció entenderlo y lo soltó para agarrar su camiseta con fuerza al segundo -. Dime, ¿sabes qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? - Jaemin no esperaba respuesta mientras desinfectaba la herida por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió dos ligeros toques sobre su estómago. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volver a agacharse frente al pelinegro -. Os han puesto una bomba en la casa y llamaste a Hyuck a por ayuda. Woojin hyung y Jisung están en quirófano porque les pilló más cerca, Minho hyung también pero él solo tiene heridas menores. Todos se van a poner bien, te lo prometo - eso se lo dijo en un susurro, de forma más íntima -. Tú estás con el resto en el salón de Nct porque os estoy examinando. Ahora vas a subir a darte una ducha y dormir algo con Chan hyung.

Hyunjin dejó un toque sobre el estómago del pelirrosa y temblando ligeramente alzó una mano hacía Bang Chan. Este se acercó y la cogió sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar; sonrió encantado cuando vio que el pelinegro le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

Jaemin vio cómo subían las escaleras con tranquilidad y luego se dirigió a Felix. Le hizo un gesto para que se quitara la camisa y poder examinarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - se atrevió a preguntar Changbin después de un minuto de silencio incómodo.

Jaemin empezó a vendar la rodilla del rubio con parsimonia.

\- Hyunjin estaba en shock, es bastante normal después de un ataque como ese. Debe haberse desorientado y al verse aquí herido ha entrado en pánico - terminó de vendar la rodilla del rubio y le dio un par de relajantes musculares.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - preguntó Seungmin esta vez.

Jaemin se quedó callado un segundo, pensando la respuesta mientras esperaba a que Changbin se quitara la camisa. Gruñó entre dientes al ver los moretones empezar a salir por su pecho y varias astillas en sus manos.

\- No es el primero que he visto, yo mismo he tenido varios. Hace años aprendí sobre ese tipo de cosas para poder calmarme si me sucedían. ¿Te duele aquí? - lo último se lo preguntó a Changbin mientras palpaba sus costillas.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió y escucharon murmullos de voces, un fuerte "niños" resonó entonces que calmó bastante la conciencia de Jaemin.

Se disculpó con Changbin y salió corriendo sin pensar hacia la entrada. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a sus mayores por eso al ver a Taeyong no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Taeyong se quedó sorprendido este gesto pero antes de que le diera tiempo a aceptarlo, el menor ya se había apartado, avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No dijistes mucho por teléfono.

\- Quirofano ya - Taeil, Yuta y Winwin salieron hacia allí casi corriendo sabiendo que era una emergencia.

\- Na Jaemin, ¿qué está pasando? - le preguntó muy serio Taeyong -. ¿Quién está herido? - preguntó, esta vez más suave.

\- Hyunjin llamó. Todo Stray Kids está aquí, les pusieron una bomba - Jaemin se pasaba las manos por el pelo en un tic nervioso.

Escucharon un golpe fuerte y miraron en su dirección encontrándose con un Renjun cabreado y su mano sangrante. Taeyong fue a preguntar pero el chino se giró y enterró la cara en el pecho de su novio mientras se echaba a llorar.

\- No es tu culpa, has hecho lo que has podido - le susurraba Jeno mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Si pierde la pierna va a ser por mi culpa - lloraba impotente el chino.

Taeyong se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del chino.

\- Renjun, nadie te va a culpar por nada. Has hecho todo lo que podías y nadie te va a culpar por lo que hayas hecho - le trató de hacer razonar el mayor de todos.

\- No sabía qué hacer - seguía llorando mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Jeno -. Estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer.

Jeno cogió a Renjun en brazos; esto no costó mucho ya que el chino se encogió todo lo que pudo sobre su novio.

\- Voy a llevarlo arriba, necesita descansar - sonrió de lado a todos los presentes antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

\- Voy a hablar con Chan - dijo Taeyong antes de desaparecer también por las escaleras.

Jaemin pensaba en descansar un poco cuando una cabeza se asomó desde el salón.

\- Felix tiene una herida con una pinta bastante fea - Changbin lo miraba casi disculpándose.

Jaemin ignoró el cansancio que sentía para terminar con las curas.

[...]

\- ¿Cómo demonios te haces algo así? - preguntaba el pelirrosa mientras terminaba de coser una herida escandalosamente grande del pecho de Félix.

Jaemin estaba acostumbrado a las heridas, a hacérselas y a curarlas, pero nunca a este nivel. Entrenando y en misiones habían tenido desde moratones del tamaño de un puño a algún hueso roto o algún que otro disparo, pero nunca nada así. Estas heridas eran descuidadas, nada limpias, dejaban astillas por todos lados y tenían mucho más riesgo de infectarse.

Simplemente de mirar a Felix un escalofrío lo recorría al pensar en lo que iba a tardar en sanar y la de problemas que podría darle.

\- No duele tanto como parecer - intentó defenderse el rubio mientras miraba impasible la herida pero el pelirrosa veía perfectamente cómo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

\- Tómate estas pastillas, reducirán el dolor - le tendió un bote blanco mientras lo veía volver a ponerse la camiseta.

Jeongin, el último por examinar, se desnudó dispuesto a ser examinado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - aceptó el pequeño ruido de Jaemin como un sí -. Has ayudado a Hyunjin hyung sin pensártelo un segundo. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Perdón? - Jaemin levantó la vista de los cortes en los antebrazos del joven con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es decir, te cae mal y aún así has corrido a ayudarlo como si fuera la persona más importante de tu vida.

\- No es una cuestión de caer bien o mal - Jaemin chasqueó la lengua buscando las palabras correctas -. Puede que no sea su mejor amigo ni nada así pero sigue siendo un miembro vuestro, un amigo de Hyuck y un aliado que necesita mi ayuda. La salud de una persona no depende de lo que yo sienta por ella, no voy a dejarlo sufrir sabiendo que puedo ayudarlo porque hayamos peleado.

\- Eso es muy noble de tu parte - el joven le sonrió con cariño.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él - terminó de sacar unas astillas del hombro de Jeongin y le sonrió triunfante -. Ya está, si necesitais cualquier cosa simplemente pedidla. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a buscar a mi novio.

[…]

Tras lo que pareció una búsqueda interminable, Jaemin encontró al castaño apoyado en la puerta de la enfermería.

Se sentó junto a él y en silencio lo colocó entre sus piernas para poder abrazarlo desde atrás.

Tras un par de minutos el castaño decidió hablar.

\- Creen que volverá a andar - tenía la voz pastosa, posiblemente de haber llorado. Jaemin no iba a preguntar por eso.

\- Eso es una buena noticia - dijo en cambio. Cada palabra fue dicha contra la nuca castaña, lo solo suficientemente alto para que el contrario lo escuchara.

\- Y sin embargo tengo un nudo en el pecho que no me deja respirar - se inclinó hacia atrás hasta reposar sobre el pecho del menor, escondiendo la cara en el cuello contrario mientras inhalaba todo el aroma natural posible del pelirrosa.

\- Es normal. Han atacado a tus amigos y sabes que podrían haber muerto o quedado con secuelas permanentes. Estás lleno de preocupación por ellos pero también de rabia por quien lo hizo y tristeza de pensar en un mundo sin tus amigos. Y a eso súmale el estrés del quirófano, debes estar agotado mentalmente.

\- Pero debo hacer algo, no puedo dejar las cosas así - se quejó cuando notó sus ojos pesados y su cuerpo relajarse en el abrazo de Jaemin.

\- Estás demasiado cansado y además, preocúpate primero que todos estén bien y cómodos; ya mañana mataremos a quien haga falta.

\- Puede que tengas razón - admitió con un suspiro -. ¿Me llevas? - pidió en un tono infantil y con un puchero.

Jaemin se levantó y luego cogió al castaño por detrás de la rodilla y pegarlo a su pecho, disfrutando de cómo este se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

[…]

\- Esta no es nuestra cama - se quejó en un susurro el castaño.

\- Hay alguien que te necesita - le explicó Jaemin mientras lo dejaba caer en la cama.

Donghyuck lo miró sin comprender, su ceño fruncido al saber que iba a dormir sin su novio.

Todo se disipó en cuanto unos brazos lo rodearon y notó un característico olor acariciar sud fosas nasales.

\- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Hyunjin en un murmullo.

Donghyuck devolvió el abrazo y se acomodó bien, listo para dormir.

\- Todos están bien, tranquilo, Jinnie - besó su cabeza.

Mientras Jaemin salía de la habitación notó la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le lanzaba el castaño desde la cama.

Sí, había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
